A Brother's Duty
by rionchamp
Summary: 15000 Years ago the Imperium was destroyed and chaos was sealed away and all life in the galaxy was eradicated except Earthland. Years ago Natsu Brother Rion had been sent to prison for the murder of two Fairy Tail wizards. Years later he is back and is now part of a new guild called the Exiles. Where does the mysterious guild come from? My first fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Warhammer 40k or Fairy Tail**

 **This is my first story and I hope you all enjoy it. It should be noted that these aren't going to be normal Adeptus Astarte's. For one they aren't part of the imperium nor do they have any of the mental conditioning that would have come from a normal chapter. In this universe for 15,000 no new space marines have been made and the old ones are all gone so the process to create new ones hasn't been done by normal humans for some time. Since 15,000 years have passed I'm making it that some organs aren't viable anymore. The Adeptus Astarte are a new generation that will be more human but not only that but wizards. I've already decided that bone growth wouldn't be as effective anymore so no, 9 foot tall space marines. Maybe the next fanfiction. If there any organs that you would like to see gone or added let me know and I'll see about it for the story.**

 **11 years before The Grand Magic Games:**

The city of Magnolia started out as bright and glamorous as any other day. The people were out and about looking at all the odds and ends. Vendors doing their best to attract customers to their stores. People were happy and marry walking through the town. Children were playing in the street being watched over from mothers conversing with one another over trivial things. As with most things bright and sunny it must come to an end with the setting of the sun.

As night descends on the peaceful Magnolia an unknown pair of individuals are standing near the giant tree in the center of Magnolia park as they converse with one another. A lone figure creeps up on them listening intently to their conversation.

"So how long do we have to keep up this façade, I can't stand these Fairy Tail Wizards any longer. All they do is drink and fight…it is ruining my hair and this brand is stupid."

"Not much longer, Rubin. The job just asked us to make sure that there really is a Dragon Slayer in the Guild. Once we do we stage an accident for the little derp. Then It's pay day!"

"Hehehehe…Good thing that brat like you so much Ben. He hangs on your every word. You've been talking about your adventures in Gipsy. eh… Too bad you've never been." exclaimed Rubin laughing out the last part to his partner.

"Yeah, Maybe I'll go once this job complete, Sounds nice. Only problem is that damn brother of his. Little shit has been eyeing me since we first arrived 2 months ago."

"So do we take care of him or leave him be, partner?"

"No, we kill him to. I don't want any loose ends especially an S class wizard. Did you see what he did to that Gorgon. If anything happens to that brother of his and we disappear. What makes you think he will let it go? No, we have to kill him preferable first that way we can use his death to mask the "suicide" of his brother."

Unbeknown to them the shadow move out from behind the tree and starts to speak up from side of the tree. "That sounded like a good Idea, Sadly your one problem."

Walking from the tree the lone figure emerges. "IS ME!"

The Dawn breaks over Magnolia and with it came a new day. A new beginning…

 **Present day**

The Grand Magical Tournament an event to determine the strongest guild in all the land first day was about to commence. Being hosted by the king of Fiore's as a chance for people to enjoy the festival and to witness magic in all its glory. The arena was build atop the tallest peak surround by watch towers and on opposite sides of the arena stood two giant statues of giant men. The huge statues were each outlining an entrance to the arena.

The day before the guilds had sent out their teams and of the hundreds of guilds only 8 teams made it to the arena. Those were Sabretooth, Quarto Cerberus, Mermaid Heel, Lamia Scale, Raven Tails, Fairy Tails Team A & B. Now the most shocking of all was a ninth team coming from a guild barley 3 years old. The mysterious Exiles guild what's more all five of the team members all wore full helmets. So no one knew what any of them looked like. They were waiting inside the tunnel to the stadium already knowing who had passed.

The first guild introduced was the famous or infamous guild, depends who you ask, is fairy tail's team A. There line up included from right to left. A blue haired young man named Gray an Ice Wizard. Than a young woman with red hair called Erza. Leading the team was the pink haird salamander Natsu. To his left was a young girl named Wendy and next to her was a woman with blond hair named Lucy. They walked into the stadium with the confidence that their Guild was famous for.

Watching from inside the entrance to the stadium was a man in a Dark blue dragon shaped helmet wearing a sleeveless trench coat and under that could be seen blue armor with red gauntlets. As more teams where being called out the young man look at the fairy tail teams with a thought in his head.

'Been a long time little salamander, I have missed you…. Sadly, I can't afford to let Fairy Tail win'

"Dragon, is that your old guild up there it looks like they have two teams. Impressive." Said the warrior standing next to him. The young warrior was wearing a peacock shaped helm with a feather running from the top of his helmet to the lower back. Had a bit of a flamboyant tone to his voice.

"You going to be Ok."

'As thoughtful as ever' thought Dragon. "I'll be fine Peacock, thanks for asking."

A man in a Lion shaped helm walked up and said. "Hey, look alive we maybe last but we will look as though we are first. Straighten those backs! Let's show these people what a proper guild looks like. Now stand to attention" Tilting his lions head back making it look as though he was staring into the face of god. The Lion pulled out his sword "Traitors Bane" and held it out in front of him as though he was leading the way. The other members sweat dropped but stood to attention in a circle. Better to listen to the lion than deal with his wraith afterwards.

'Gods, you spent all night polishing your armor and helm to the point of madness. Even tried and polish all of ours. Lucky for you Wolf didn't find out in tell after we got here.' Thought Peacock.

The Five warriors stood in the back in a circle waiting for other guilds. Every now and again one of the guild members walking by would look over at the Exile's but each time the entire team helmets would shift to stare directly at that individual. Making said individual jump a little and returned their attention back to their guild.

'eheh, I love freaking out these guild fools.' Spoke the wolf. However, only his guild members could hear him seeing as each helmet was its own enclosed space but each having a radio for communication so the team could better coordinate with each other. In this case the better for them to freak out the other guilds.

All but one who actual walked up to them. The young woman with messy brown and a cat-like appearance wearing a choker with a bell attached unto it. Her attire consists of a purple hooded cape, long black-and-purple striped leggings, evening gloves, tight and small black shorts with a belt and boots. She looked like a human cat with a side of bondage. Walked right up to the lion, the lion seeing her looked down at her being a whole foot taller than her.

"Oh my goodness! Are you a kiddy cat." exclaimed the young woman.

There was no movement from any of the members of The Exiles. That however did not mean that it was quite inside their helmets though.

'She is my new favorite person.' Said the Peacock

'Cannot believe we didn't think of that first' whined the Wolf

'Brother, please don't do anything to her. She doesn't know what she talking about you are clearly a lion.' Pleaded the Dragon

'ahahahaha' said their fifth member a warrior with a bull's helmet on and on his back sat a giant double bladed ax.

'Calm, yourself Dragon I will just explain to the young miss her error.' said the lion still looking down at the young woman.

'God, NO.' thought the other members. Each rather having their ears dipped in acid than listen to the lions lecture. Each member having at to listen to his lectures from one time to another, it was never a pleasant experience.

"Now see here young Miss. I am no "Kitty Cat" I am in fact wearing a lion's helmet a proud and noble creature who commands the most respect and honor in the animal kingdom. AS DO I. Now I know you meant no offence cause if you did you would be on the ground pegging for forgiveness. So I'll let this go for now leaving you with this thought "The worst mistake of first contact, made throughout history by individuals on both sides of every new encounter, has been the unfortunate habit of making assumptions. It often proved fatal."

'Where does he get those? I swear he has a saying for everything. He onetime quoted Shakespeare to brother Wrex because his wargear wasn't polished' exclaimed Peacock with a small sweat drop.

"Millianna, get over here were going on" said a woman with black hair holding a sword. Wearing an elaborate blazer with gold lining, and a large collar, this opened to reveal a collared shirt and red tie underneath. The cuffs of this jacket are tucked into a pair of white wrist-high gloves. On her legs, she is wearing a pair of black tights, which are tucked into a pair of knee-high boots and sit under a short white frilled skirt.

"Ok, Kagura. Sorry mister lion good luck." She said waving to the lion while walking back to her guild.

"That was fun, now Lion get ready were on after the Saber tooth guild." Said the Dragon.

The lion turned around a little annoyed by the cat woman indifference and moved back to his place in the circle. For the most part the rest of the time they waited in silence with no other interaction with the other guilds. That was until the Raven Tail walked by. The five members were going to walk by the group but then the bull step out in front of them. The Wolf steps up next to the Bull resting his elbow on his shoulder.

"YO, Raven Ass." said the Wolf with a hint of humor in his voice.

"Don't go leaving your crap factory in the place garden again" exclaimed wolf. While reaching for a bag attached to his belt. He took the bag of his belt and threw the bag at the blue weirdo with the huge nose who then proceeded to open it. A monkey jumped out and climbed upon the blue man's shoulders.

"Do you believe it was wise to get involved "Exiles" least you find yourself on the wrong side of Raven Tail." spoke a man in gold armor and a rather ugly looking cape.

"Do you believe it is wise to piss off a wolf when he hungers for "Raven." Now play nice with the other guilds. This is your only warning. Your luckily I'm the one speaking. Dragon over there wanted to smash you into the wall when he saw your monkey was about to attack the little girl with the cat. Usually I'm the one advocating violence but seeing the Dragon nearly lose his cool was not as fun as I hoped for. So I'm the voice of reason this time." The Wolf tilted his helmet down "That will not happen again". Releasing as much menace into is voice as possible.

At that time the rest of the members of The Exiles circled around them. The Peacock stood with his hands on his hips and tilted his head back. His polished purple armor had gold trims and had a White sleeveless trench coat over it relieving his double Magic Bolt pistols. He nicknamed them "Soul Drinker" and "Crimson Fist". Next to him was the Lion wearing a black colored chained mail with green armor arm and leg guards. He held his sword traitors bane pommel head down blade lying across his right shoulder. Across from them were the Wolf and Bull who stood in front of Raven's Tail. The Wolf was wearing a blue grey armor that covers his torso and legs but his arms were bare, on his arms were tattoos of symbols that look Nordic. He had his knuckle dusters called "Old Reliable" his regular weapons were left at base considered to be too lethal for a tournament. Bull was shorter than Wolf but no less impressive. He wore only leg armor his chest bare except for the tattoos on his back each an enemy that he bested in combat. His ax was called "Night bringer" it was a silver double bladed ax with a leather strapped handle. Finally there was dragon. Whose trench coat was white and under that could be seen blue armor with red gauntlets. He held no weapon much like Wolf his arsenal was much too dangerous instead he would fight hand to hand.

Raven Tail pushed passed them. Raven Tail having already decided that they would be targeted after they were done with Fairy Tail. The Exiles returned to their circle waiting for the rest of the teams to go. That was when the Second Fairy Tail team walked past them.

'Wow, its sure has been a long time Laxus and you to Mira. You both look amazing.' The Dragon thought to himself. Has he watched the blond man and white haired woman walk past him.

'Dragon, is that your old team?'

'Yeah that's them. Kind of weird though they should be older? I mean Laxus is the same age as me.'

'Well, Mira looks amazing I love her hair'

'Figure you would noticed that Peacock. What I want to know does the carpet match the drapes. If you kno…' A sharp bang could be heard has bull smacked the back of wolfs head.

"You have a Mother." Was all Bull said.

"Thanks Bull." Said The Dragon, the Bull merely grunted having said all he was going to say.

"I'm going to get you back for that Bull."

"Enough were on" said The Lion

"Alright, folks here comes the Saviors of Crocus and conquer of the Sky Labyrinth. The one and only Exiles!

The crowd roared louder for them than any other guild, for this guild had saved the city of Crocus from an evil demon that used the Sky Labyrinth as it base. Having been the only guild to arrive to deal with it, the king offered them a gift, a free spot on the Grand Magic Games tournament. They agreed to it because than they could prove to everyone that they were the best guild but the real reason was because of an evil force that they felt when they were here. Not sure if it was the demon's energy or not they came to investigate. Unbeknownst to the crowd and those participating in the games a second group of Exiles were checking the area.

Lion, having heard the announcement stood to attention and raised "Traitors Bane" in a salute and lead the group out of the tunnel into the cheering crowd. The other Guilds all turned to look at the mysterious guild in their mists.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Fairy Tail, Warhammer 40k and all rights go to their respected owners.

 **Chapter 2**

 **"** **Introduction are hard but goodbyes are harder"**

11 years ago

A carriage was driving on a country side road going up and down the small hills as it proceed to large compound. The compound was two stores tall and half the size of Magnolia, surrounded by razor wire fencing with guard towers every fifteen yards apart, while it's back faced a cliff. The compound was a large prison that sat atop bedrock facing a cliff. The prison was called A-113 but to the inmates was known as "Hell's Labyrinth" it was the worse prison for a wizard to be sent to. The very ground held a magic void that researcher do this day could not explain. All they knew was that any wizard sent there would have their magic abilities nulled and not only that there physical bodies weaken.

The carriage traveled to the entrance of the compound with a larger metal gate barring there way. The driver of the carriage had a quick talk with the guard on duty and the gates were open. All this went unnoticed to the only occupant of the carriage. A young man was chained up with his face covered by a leather bag. The carriage stopped and the prisoner was dragged out and lead to the entrance, where a large man was waiting for him. When the prisoner was placed in front of the warden the bag was pulled of and the prisoner came face to face with the warden.

. "Welcome to the end of your life boy." Yelled a large man in a warden's uniform. The man was heavy set and had his hands behind his back looking down at the young man who was no more than 19 years old. The warden was looking the young man up and down. Judging him and wondering just what an unfortunate fate had in store for him.

"Well, I can see that you ain't shit boy." Earning a glare from the young man which in turned earned the boy a punch to the stomach from the warden dropping the young man. "I know you ain't giving me a dirty look boy. That will earn you a one way trip to the pit." The young man rose to his feet. He looked down as not to incur any more of the warden's wraith. "Good, now get him inside, there a lot to talk about."

The rest of the day was spent explaining about the ins and outs of the prison. The young man was processed and registered in the prison logs. Lead around the prison by the warden. The young man was told of the various rules and regulations that he would need to follow or incur the wrath of the warden. The young man barley heard any of this and the parts he did hear he did not care. He keeps on thinking about his friends and family and the looks they gave him before he was taken away.

'Natsu was so angry; I've never seen him like that before. If Erza wasn't holding him back who knows what would of happen. And Mira she was crying and yelling "WHY!" at me. Laxus was actually in a daze looking at his best friend as though he couldn't believe that it was real. I'm still thinking back to our talk in the jail cell"

 **One week ago**

Two young men were staring at each other through the bars of a jail cell wondering who would be the first to speak. One was a blond with spiking hair, wearing a red t-shirt and green cargo pants. He was looking at his best friend wondering what to say. The other was a black hair young man wearing a blue sleeveless shirt and red jean shorts that reached past his knees.

The Black haired young man spoke first "So crazy day huh." The young man said with a sorrowful smile on his face has he stood in center of the jail cell. His companion face soured at the attempt at humor.

"What are talking about? Crazy day!? Rion you were just convicted of killing two of our guild members. What we're you thinking?" the blond man grabbed the bars to the cell.

"Laxus,…"Face becoming serious. "I was thinking that bring a pizza would have been nice. You know as a last meal." Replied Rion

"That isn't funny, Rion. Now is not the time for jokes. You're going to prison man." Laxus looked at his Best friend possible for the last time.

"They must have got something wrong. You wouldn't harm this guild or anyone in it. You love it as much as I do."

"Maybe that was true at one time Laxus." A dark look came upon him. Rion ran up to the bars. "However, the guild has become a place of fools and weaklings. I grew tired of seeing these idiots join so I did something about it."

Laxus stood back underlay shocked by what Rion just said looking down wondering what to make of everything. Final he looked up, looked Rion right in the eyes and slowly turned away and walked out of the jail.

Rion watching his best friend leave turned back to the cells only seat and sat down. With his back against the wall he started stretching his arms wondering what fate had in store for him.

 **1 week later**.

'Sorry old friend.'

The now inmate Rion was guided to his cell and as the bars doors locked. It closed him from the world and his previous life. What every future the young wizard had was gone. Only time will tell if it had all been worth it.

 **Present Day**

The Exiles took to the field and the crowd roared for their heroes as they walked in a perfect V formation with the lion in the center with his sword held up. The Bull and the Wolf was to his right while the Dragon and Peacock was to his left. The group looked straight ahead not looking at anyone guild.

'Crap, this is weird never thought that anyone would cheer for a bunch of ex-cons. If only they knew the hell we went through to be here standing before them like a bunch of prized poodles.' Thought the Wolf 'At least Dragon looks like he's calmed down'

'Looking at his old guild and looking at them they aren't all that special. Nothing like the demon lords of Midgar. Thinking back to those days we were lucky to have survived. We were even luckier to have found that Farseer Orirora whose ancient technology turned us into Adeptus Astarte apparently some warriors from another age. Not that any of these fools would know.'

"What's so special about them?" said a guy who looked like a biker from the Quarto Cerberus drawing the attention of the other guilds.

"Yeah, why didn't they have to participate in the Sky Labyrinth?" asked another from the Mermaid heel guild. The other guilds were all turning to the Exiles wondering about this guild in their mists.

That's when Wolf step forward and said "Because really warriors don't need to prove themselves." The Wolf earned the eerie of all the other guilds in that second.

"Dammit, Wolf what the hell man" Said the Dragon

"What brother it's the truth" replied Wolf.

"Oh yeah, Well Fairy Tail is going to win this year and be the top again" Yelled Natsu

The crowd reacted to Natsu proclamation by booing at him and his team. Natsu looked like he was going to jump into the crowd and start a fight. Luckily, Erza was there to stop him.

"Enough we will prove them wrong by winning the tournament."

A loud cheer could be heard coming from the Fairy Tail area of the stadium. The whole guild was showing their support for their team. The guild were raising banners and shouting there guild name over and over. The Guild Master Makarov Dreyar was standing in the center holding his fingers in an L shape lifting it in the air.

"Silence, the king wishes to speak!" the announcer said a big headed man with a cheap rug on his head.

A small man appeared on the balcony overlooking the arena. The King of Floria raised his hands for silience.

"Many of you are thinking why this guild gets special treatment. Well, it simple really two months ago a terrible demon name Thrax was attacking the kingdom with that Sky labyrinth. These brave wizards were the only ones to answer the call. Their guild responded with 400 of their members. Fighting and destroying the Demon and its army but at a great cost to them over 25 of their wizards were killed fighting that demon and his forces." The information struck the other guilds like a knife to the gut many looking over at the Exiles with sad expressions.

The Lion Spoke up at this "They died defending this country, no warrior of the Exiles can ask for a greater honor. We honor their sacrifice by participating in these games." That last proclamation caused a few of fairy tail members to look uncomfortable.

Erza commented "No guild should view sacrificing their guild members as honorable." She glared at the Exiles for their callus nature.

The Lion rounded on her "Spoken like a true fool. Do you truly believe that sacrifice isn't inevitable in war?" Lion spoke to Erza like she was a child.

"There isn't any magic to it. There isn't always an easy answer and sadly sometimes someone has to jump in front of the blade. If you don't have the stomach for it stay out of the way for those who do. Fool."

At that Erza was going to argue more but Dragon step between them.

"Enough, we have our way of doing things and Fairy Tail has their way. But don't think for a second that those men who died meant nothing to us. They were brothers and they were worth more than all the guilds in Fiore's put together. Ever question that again and we will have our own little match. You got me."

"My apologies, but we will not lose to a guild who believes that any sacrifice is acceptable" Said Erza.

"That's fine because we won't lose to a guild who doesn't understand the horrors of war." Said The Lion.

Both guilds took one last look at each other. Fairy Tail think how cold and how much of the wrong path that the Exiles are on. The Exiles looking at fairy tail as naive children who don't know what real horror and real suffering is. They then turned to go back through the tunnel and back up into the team's balconies. Not before Dragon ran up to Fairy Tail.

"I need to speak with you when we reach the tunnel." said The Dragon.

"What do you want?" asked Gray

"Once were in the tunnel and the other teams have return to their team areas."

Fairy Tail eyed him wearily but didn't question it any further. They then moved into the tunnel waiting in the back for the other teams to go by. At this time Dragon's team had a quick word with him making sure he wouldn't reveal himself to Fairy Tail but Dragon just wanted to inform them of what happen the night before.

"Ok, Brother just be careful, they can't find out who you are, ok." said the Peacock.

"No worries brother I just have to let them know what almost happen to Wendy."

Dragon turned away from the group and proceeded to were Fairy Tail was waiting at. They turned to him when he reached them. The team members were each wondering what the stranger wanted with them. Having already found their guild methods distasteful and wanting to prove Fairy Tail was superior to such a guild. They weren't jumping to talk with their competitor.

"Thanks for meeting with me. I know things got tense back in the arena. But I wanted to talk with you all about Raven Tail." The last part got their attention.

"What do you know about Raven Tail?" asked Erza.

"Nothing too much but then again I'm not here to share that kind of information."

"Then what are you here for. Just to waste are time" said Gray already annoyed with Dragon.

"I'm here to warn you" answered Dragon.

"Warn us about what" asked Lucy.

"Yeah, if you're here to scare us off than you got another thing coming buddy" said Natsu.

'Yep, something never change, good old Natsu jumping before the gun.' Dragon thought already annoyed with the dragon slayers behavior.

"No of course not you ido….I mean no, last night when the little one over there was in the palace garden Raven Tail was set to ambush her with their little monkey. Lucky for you little one, Wolf was in the area and intercepted him before he got to you. Best we could tell they were planning to drain your magic powers and leave you and your cat unconscious in the garden."

The group was both shocked and angry to find out one of their own was almost attacked. Wendy looked particular worried but Erza put a comforting hand on her shoulder. They then turn to the stranger who had delivered the information. The group felt bad about assuming the worse from the stranger and had apologetic looks to them. Natsu was the first to speak.

"Sorry, about that." Natsu said while rubbing the back of his head. The others were about to apologize as well but the Dragon spoke first.

"No problem but future reference here, this doesn't make us friends. Nor will we go easy on you in the tournament we came to win and nothing will stop that from happening. Not even the infamous "Fairy Tail."" having finished talking Dragon turned his back to them and walked away before anyone could say anything.

"Geez he's a cheerful fellow but still a cool helmet" commented Natsu.

"What ju expect? There whole team fells weird like they ready to kill anyone," added Gray

"It doesn't matter we have to beat them if we want to win the games." Erza ending the conversation and with that they went to their balcony to see the start of the games.


	3. Chapter 3

**Home is where the heart is.**

Dragon walked up to where the rest of the group was waiting at. Looking out from their balcony as a small pumpkin headed man was talking about the different rules. Bull acknowledge Dragon by tilting his head in his direction. Switching to a private frequency, were they could share a private exchange.

"Everything go alright lad?" asked Bull. Bull usually kept quite around the others. They believed that Bull just wasn't the talkative type only when knowledge was needed was when he spoke up. But really it was the fact that he was shy and didn't know how to talk in groups. However, in the heat of battle all the social quirks evaporated and Bull is as fierce as anyone else. Bull only felt comfortable talking around two fellow warriors Dragon and a man named Crona. Crona was currently at home base dealing with another assignment so that meant Dragon was the only one Bull would converse with.

"Yeah, No problem Bull. Strange to talk with them after so much time has passed. Even stranger still was talking to them as a stranger."

"What did you expect lad? If they knew who you were than that would spell trouble for the mission."

"I know were supposed to keep all eyes on us making it easier for B teams lighting strike into the palace to find that strange energy. But still Grex what am I supposed to do just pretend I was never part of Fairy Tail. That those people weren't my family at one time."

"I don't know brother but right now mission takes priority. Remember only code names when we speak in public, Rion."

"I know Bull. Let's get back to it looks like there done explaining this damn game."

The pumpkin headed mascot was swinging his arms all about explaining the Grand Magic Games to everyone. He was almost done when he added a new rule to the games.

"Now that is the point system we will be work with. There will be an activity at the start of the day. Than a battle afterwards randomly between two guilds but the fighters are chosen by the audience. Now as you know it, there are nine teams this year and that is a rather odd number to have for a battle system. So we came up with something interesting. After all the battles have happen the winners will be pooled and randomly selected to fight the Exiles furthermore this will add ten points to the winners score but if they lose they will lose five points and The exiles will earn five points plus the five from the losing team. However if the Exiles lose a battle they will give up 20 points from their score."

Upon hearing this, the crowd was shocked and started complaining about the unfairness of the system that singled out their heroes.

"That's so mean" Said a little boy being held by his mother.

"That means that they can't afford to lose even once." An old man told the person next to him

"That's not fair they saved this city you can't do that to them" yelled a young woman in the crowd.

The Pumpkin mascot looked worried at the growing anger from the crowd at the new rule. The guards were looking about themselves not sure what to do if the crowd got violent. The different guilds were also looking worried at the crowd and at the Exiles wondering why this unfair rule was singling them out. The Exiles themselves were looking at each other wondering why they got the special treatment. That was when a hooded cloaked man stood up from the galleries and walked down towards the ring. When he got to the base he jumped on the rails and turned towards the crowd.

"SILENCE!" yelled the hooded man. The voice of the hooded man carried from end to end of the stadium and people even a few miles away from the stadium could still hear him. At this everyone quite down because the man exhibit authority and broke no argument. With everyone quieted down from the hooded man request, he then proceeded to pull off his cloak and hood. There were gasps from the audience when the figure had revealed himself to the people. What they saw was a man in a black suit which resembled an old preacher's outfit and was holding a strange mace with an eagle a top it. However, what quieted the crowd and drew everyone's attention was the white skull helmet with piercing red eyes. Where he looked people felt as if they were being measured.

"Oh crap, what the hell is Warden Sarpendon doing here? Dragon, Peacock did you know your "Chaplain" was here." asked Wolf. Both warriors looked at each other and shook their heads. They were as surprised as any that their Chaplain was here. More alarming than that was that their Chaplain had been in the audience the entire time without them knowing it and that unnerved them greatly. The Chaplain was a fair man but his sermons were best known for increasing hostility rather than giving comfort. He could lift the spirits of warriors in battle but outside of that he was a cuddly as a wraith.

"We the Exiles command created that rule." stated Warden Sarpendon. The crowd was stunned as well as the guilds. They were confused as to why any guild would do this to themselves. Some thought it was arrogance and a few thought it was some self-punishment for not participating in the preliminaries with the other guilds. The wised waited for Warden Sarpendon to tell them.

"It's simple really because our men would crush the other Guilds. So to make it fair and to give the other guilds a fighting chance, we made this rule." Sarpendon stated matter of fact.

'OH SHIT!' was the collective thought of most of the member of the Exiles team.

"He just made us number #1 on everyone's shit list" cried Wolf.

"Ugh that's the "Chaplain" for you. Can't just leave us alone to fight in the competition he got to make it a declaration to the other guilds for us. I'm sure he's got a sermon all lined up for this." said Peacock.

"Look at all the other guilds giving us the stink eye. They didn't like us before now they hate us." stated Dragon.

"mmm." grunted Bull angrily.

"This is perfect now these guilds will show us the proper respect. They will understand the level of honor we maintain. Oh Brothers rejoice for now the enemy will come at us twice as hard. Now we can properly display our skills" Announced the Lion.

'Figures he would approve.'All the other members of Exile had sweat dropping while all thinking the same thing.

"Well, Lads make a good show of yourselves we will be watching."

'WE?' The members of The Exiles thought when a sudden cheer rose up from behind the Chaplin.

The three rows of seats behind the Chaplin stood up and started cheering and yelling for the Exiles. The three rows were filled with children all of varying age but no older than 16 years old and no younger than four. These children were the adopt sons and daughters of the Exiles guild each sporting the symbol on varying body parts. There were even a few Exiles out of armor and in civvies with the children. The Exiles took the care and protection of these children serious. A young girl with red hair and no older than 16 years old stood up holding a flag with the Exiles symbol on it an imperial eagle. Her name was Emma and next to her were the three other oldest, Ray, Don and Gilda.

"You can do it. We believe in you." Yelled Emma waving the flag franticly the other children adding there voices to hers.

"Damn now that is motivating, eh Brothers."

"Let's do our own cheer brothers and show these Guilds what we are all about" Said the Wolf.

"Hell Yeah!" the rest echoed the shared sentiment.

Switching their helmets to a broadcasting frequency the five members formed a circle facing each other. They bent at the knees and tilted their torsos and heads back. Than the group as one proceeded to launched forward yelling with all there might. "WE HAVE COME!WE ARE DEATH!" a declaration of war to all the other Guilds.

The other Guilds looked on at the spectacle, some with worried looks others with determination to beat these wizards. Especially the Wizards of Fairy Tail, one wizard in particular.

"Man I'm FIRED UP." Yelled Natsu.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warhammer 40k and Fairy Tail I do not own or The Promised Neverland.**

 **The characters from The Promised Neverland maybe a little OC and after reading the latest chapters of The Promised Neverland I wanted to rewrite this chapter but that was proving difficult. The end result was something that I didn't like. So here is the original.**

Chapter Four

 **Fight to live**

 **Four Years Ago**

Emma was 12 years old with messy red hair and slim build she looked like any other teenage girl. However she wasn't like any other kid she was a genius compared with most kids her age and she was athletically better than most of the boy's she knew. Her outfit was a white plain shirt and pants. Only noticeable feature she had were her red hair and the numerical tattoo on her neck. All her life she was leaded to believe that it was peaceful, her home bountiful with love and family. It was all a lie.

Her life and her sibling lives were all a lie. They weren't orphan waiting for parents to adopt them. They were cattle waiting to be butchered. A few months ago she found the truth with her brother Norman. While trying to return a stuff animal to her sibling that was leaving for a new home that was when they discovered the terrible truth. She tried not to think about that time. Seeing her sister lying in the back of that truck with a rose through her chest. The feeling of reality being torn down around her as her life was laid bare.

'No don't think about it Emma. There was nothing you could do to save her but that doesn't mean I can't save the others.' She was sitting alone under a large tree. The same tree her and Norman and Ray would sit and talk about the different things that interested them. It all seemed trivial now knowing what they knew now.

Norman was gone shipped out a few months ago. He had gone willing and all for their sake so there plans wouldn't be ruined. She missed him dearly and wised this feeling of emptiness would go away. What made things worse was that Ray's shipment date was a week away and she still had no idea what to do to save him.

It was late at night as she sat in her bed unable to sleep for the second night in a row. So she got up a walked around the house think about the life she and her sibling used to live. She was worn out and there was no end in sight.

"Emma what are you doing out of bed dear?" Spoke a black haired woman wearing a black dress standing behind her holding a watch.

'Mama, you were the greatest lie of all. You are so willing to ship us out to feed your demonic masters all to save your own skin.' She looked at the woman with disdain. She used to see as her loving mother. But now could only see her as the woman responsible for the deaths of so many of her siblings.

Emma forced a smile on her face and answered her. "I couldn't sleep bad dream." Mama walked over to her and held her close. Resting her head next to her ear she whispered "Give up and except your fate dear. Ray is being shipped out and there's nothing you can do." She pulled away and left the stunned child standing there in the hallway.

That was it Emma couldn't take it anymore. She fell to her knees and let out all of her frustration and heartache on the floor of the hallway. She banged her fist against the floor. She laid there for a few hours.

She woke up a few hours later. She was covered. She didn't know who did it but she hoped it wasn't Mama. She always confused Emma when she did stuff like this. One second a loving mother figure another second cold blooded and unfeeling. She was about to get up when she noticed a picture hang on the wall. It was a drawing of their family all of them were on it including Norman and Mama. It said "The best Family in the world".

'I can't give up, can I Norman. As much as I want this all to go away I can't run away from it.'

She stood up with a determined look in her eye. Already deciding what to do, she venture out of the house. It was still night out so it was difficult to navigate to where she wanted to go. She eventually got there having only a few minor cuts and bruises to show for it. She reached her destination. The wall that Norman and her were supposed to check out together. That had been ages ago. She climbed the nearest tree. When she got to the top she found a sturdy branch and proceeded to run and jump to the top of the wall.

There was a moment of total weightlessness as she flew through the air towards the wall. She crashed into the wall just barley grabbing the edge. 'That wasn't that hard' she thought as she pulled herself up. When she got to the top she pulled out a small device and placed it next to her ear. She used the device to disable the tracking chip that she had discovered earlier on.

Her plan was to focus all the attention on her. While she escaped Mama would have to postpone any shipping least the higher ups discover she was missing a child. She would find help in any form it took. It wasn't the best plan but it would buy time. At least she hoped it would she was desperate.

She walked to the edge were the wall overlooked the cliff. She was going to give it everything she got to jump over that opening. She backed up and then ran as fast as she could and leaped over the crevice. She got halfway when she started to drop.

'I'm not going to make it' she thought as she was watching herself fall lamenting how foolish she was. 'I failed everyone. Now everyone's going to die. Please no, someone help.' Tears in her eyes as she looked up to see a figure running in giant blue armor, it was the most amazing thing she ever seen. It had a blue helmet with what looked like a golden eagle on the faceplate. The figure wore a red cape with a white trim. The armor was blue with gold trims and sported a pair of red gauntlets that had a gun mounted on the bottom of the fists. The figures leg armor was also blue and had a white cloth covering the crotch were there was a symbol of an eagle with two heads. The figure was running so fast he reached the edge of the cliff in seconds and jumped, catching her mid fall. Holding her with its left hand the figure punched out with his right gauntlet and smashed into the other side into the wall holding them both, tangling over the crevice.

They didn't hang there for long the blue armored figure bunched up his legs on the wall while hanging from his left fist and in the same instance pulled out his fist and pushed off the wall launching them both back over to the other side. It was done with such force it left a crater in the wall. They flew with such speed she barely noticed when they got over to the other side.

The figure held her now with both arms. The figure braced its back to take the full impact of the crash. There were trees in the way but the figure just crashed through them as if they weren't there. They final landed after going through several trees. Lying on the figures chest she just waited there. Giving her time to wonder just who this was.

'It must work for the demons to keep an eye out for any escapees. They had more security than we thought Norman.' She tried to push off before the figure could get up but it recovered so fast. It gentle picked her up and placed her down next to it. She thought about making a run for it but stopped remembering how fast it got to her before. It stood up and was roughly six feet tall, now that she had gotten a better look at it. She notice a weird backpack attached to it. The cape was flowing over it. She also saw the weapons it carried besides the gauntlets with guns on the bottom there was also a gold hilted sword that looked part chainsaw. The sword had writing on it "Demon's Eater" was clearly spelled out. She also noticed a large box like item on the back it that looked like a gun but it was way too big to be that she thought. There was writing on it too "Guilliman Wraith".

The figure turned to her looking down at her she assumed. It was hard to tell with the helmet on. She looked up already trying to figure out what to do. She couldn't escape the figure it was too fast and she couldn't fight it. The crater in the wall and the fallen trees could attest to that. The figure spoke next scaring her it was so deep and crating.

"You ok little one? What were you doing jumping that?" It sounded angry but she wasn't sure because she couldn't see its face.

"uumm, I…" She couldn't speck she was so scared and felt utterly hopeless. 'How can we escape with monsters like this patrolling the area?' She started to cry not for herself but for her family and especially for Norman. 'You died for nothing we had no chance Norman.'

"Little one are you ok?" the figure spoke again it seemed to care that she was alright.

She didn't care she knew it was a lie it only cared that the "goods" were unharmed. She wouldn't be afraid in front of it anymore. She wiped her tears and stood her ground looking up at the figure with determination to fight it with whatever she had. She got into a boxer fighting stance having spared with Norman a few times when they found a book about it. The figure tilted its head wondering what she was doing. She launched at it with everything she had. She threw a jab but the figure side step avoiding the attack altogether. She threw several more punches all dodged with such easy. She was surprised that something so large and heavy looking could be so fast and graceful.

The figure stopped her with just one word. "Enough." She stopped dead in her tracks. She was exhausted and didn't have any more energy to keep fighting. The figure kneed down and stared at her. "Why are you fighting little one."

She had no answer except for one but it came rushing out with such force she thought she would vomit it out. She yelled with all the energy she had "I want my family to live!" She collapsed to her knees and held herself up trying to keep eye contact with the figure helmet.

The figure just looked at her for the longest time. The area was silent and nothing moved the sun was just coming up over the wall. The figure reached for its helmet. It then proceeded to take it off. She expected to see a demon, those one eyed bastards. She only every saw one and that was at the night they tried to return the stuff animal to her sister. What she saw was not what she expected.

It was a human face. If she had to guess what it was she would say it was a man. He had black hair which was cut short and brown eyes. He had a nasty looking scar that crisscrossed over his left eye. His right ear also looked like it was bitten off. He looked mean but when he spoke next he evaporated all her fears.

"Worry not little one I mean you no harm but what's this about your family?"

 **Four years later**

A lot has changed since that encounter, her sibling were saved and taken out of that horror. The Warriors of the Exiles having heard her tale launched an attack on the compound a few days later and freed them from the demons. They didn't leave a single one alive nor any of the human conspirators. Except they left Mama alone saying when the demon lords came she can explain to them what happened and see how merciful they are.

Rion Dragoneel was the blue figure's name he was the first into the compound and the last one out. She demanded she be allowed in because none of the children would trust the armored men. He stayed with her the entire time, until all the children had escaped from the compound. After that he left us with a small group of green armored warriors and charged back into the fight at the compound. They found another 25 children all under 1 year old. Sadly, the mothers were either killed by the demon's or sided with the demons and fought the Exiles.

What we found out later was that the compound was in another dimension not outside but rather lying underneath Earthlands dimension they called it Midgar. Apparently the prison they came from was somehow connected to it. They said that it was connect to the underground prison which is connected to the actual prison connect by a hole called the pit. It didn't sound nice and Rion was quite about the whole event leading to his drop to the underground prison.

That was all in the past now Rion and the other warriors got us out of Midgar. It was a while and not all of it was pleasant but we lived and now we live in a huge city called Volnnie on the outskirts of Fiore. It was a poor city until the Exiles got there and completely changed it into one of the most industrial cities to date. She and the other children lived in a giant house which is connected to the Exiles home base. They all spent time with us either through teaching or training. A few have become Guild-Fathers and have rooms inside the house.

However, right now though she was cheering with all her might with most of her sibling for the Exiles. She was standing next to the four oldest all of which were cheering with her. There was Ray who was shorter than her, when they were younger he was taller but she had a growth spurt and grew taller than him. Next to him was Don his tan skin was a stark difference than her white skin. He was waving another flag with Gilda wearing her bottle coke glasses with sun brown hair.

She looked right at Rion knowing that he would see her and smiled at him with one of her big grins. He put his fist in the air and sent a charge of magic energy through it, his red gauntlets glowed, a special signal just for her.

'He's going to give it everything he's got. The last time he did that was when he climbed the tower of babel to face the demon lord Kane.' Remembering how that last fight was before they broke out of Midgar sent chills down her spin. She never told Rion that she still had nightmares about that battle. She shook her head to stop the memories from coming back. 'Enough live in the now, Emma' She focused back on the group of warriors who had become their surrogate Fathers.

"Emma and the rest are here so let's give them one hell of a show." Rion said while punching his fist together making one large bang that echoed through the arena.

"Look like they're ready to start this everyone pay attention." Stated The Lion.

The pumpkin man in his little red and white striped shirt and dark green cape was just saying that the first game would be called "Hidden". The other teams were discussing who should participate in the game. When suddenly Wolf leaped down into the arena and then a loud howl erupted from his helmet scaring everyone in the audience and drawing the attention of the other guilds. Only the children of the Exiles weren't surprised having known Wolf for many years they were all used to it.

"Well, I guess we got our first participate the enthusiastic Wolf." At the finish of the Mascots sentence Wolf Leaped up into the air and howled again.

The rest of the guilds having recovered sent out there representatives. The Mascot introduced them one by one.

"Alright second up from Team Quatro Cerberus we have Jager" A muscled tan man with white hair in a long ponytail wearing headphones and black pants with red spiked arm guards. He stood far away from Wolf not wanting the man to howl in his ear if he did it again.

"Next up from Mermaid Heel we have the lovely Beth Vanderwood." A young farm girl with red hair in a ponytail walked up and stood next to Jager.

"Now from the remaining team's, from Blue Pegasus we have Eve Tearm, From Lamia Scale Lyon Vastia and from Raven Tail NullPudding." The three men walked over with the other contestants. "From Fairy Tail Team A Gary FullBuster and from Fairy Tail B Juvia Locker. And final Sabertooths Rufus!" The rest appeared and spread themselves out from one another.

After the announcement the guy from Raven Tail proceeded to complain about Fairy Tail having two members while everyone else watched. The other guilds also seem to start to share this same sentiment all except Wolf who chimed in.

"What's the matter little man you not strong enough to take on two enemies at once. If you're afraid just find a corner and hide little lamb." Wolf said this while not even looking at NullPudding but at Fairy Tail. "Having two people can be just as much a liability as an advantage." Challenged Wolf, Gray took the challenge and stood a little straighter with Juvia giving Wolf her version of the stink eye. However after this she proceeded to explain of a deal with her guild master that the losing Fairy Tail team would be slaves for an entire day to the winning team.

While all the explanation was going on Wolf was familiarizing himself with his opponents sniffing for their scents and listening to the rhythm of their heartbeats. Thinking to himself 'Fools should be concentrating on preparing themselves for the challenge ahead. Instead they winy about unfairness, these fools don't even truly understand what unfairness is.' remembering a painful moment from his past when his village was attacked by a Guild and wiped out. 'Why Rion thinks that these guild are so great is beyond me.' At this Wolf grinned under his helmet there was no warmth in the grin, but it did release his fangs while his eye shifted from there usual brown to golden.

'My name is Ragner longfang and I hunt for my ancestors and Chapter.' Ragner vowed to himself. Ragner would never agree to be part of a guild but compromised instead calling it a chapter which is an old word from his village that described the warrior lodge's his people were a part of.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Cold doesn't bother me anyway.**

With Wolf's old vow done with he then proceeded to say the names of the fallen warriors of the Exile's. This was just another one of his habits that he developed over the years. "Tai Regon, Max Teman, John Fillip, Bran Iron Fang,.." saying the names under his breath quietly but apparently not enough to escape the attention of the pumpkin mascot.

"Wolf now I know you're excited but you can't cast a spell just yet at least not until I finish explaining what the game is about." This drew the attention of the others. Who were now all tensing up, getting ready for what Wolf was apparently about to do. However, Wolf turned his head to the mascot and growled at him making the mascot jump a little. "I'm not canting a spell you Halloween decoration. I'm honoring my fallen brothers, now mind your own business and explain your little game." The mascot quickly apologized and rushed out.

"You scared him." complained the boy from Blue Pegasus.

'Not just him. He sounded like a real wolf back there. Just what is up with this guy' thought Yager.

"Don't worry Eve I was just getting out of the way." The pumpkin mascot said having just reappeared in the announcer's booth.

After that building started to materialize, all around the contestant started to disappear. Wolf instantly tensioned up having seen a trick similar used by a past opponent. He quickly lost sight of the other contestant having been teleported away. Materializing in a place he didn't recognize, Wolf started wiping and shaking himself.

"By the Gods, I hate teleporting magic" Ragner said to no one in particular. He was just venting his frustration. Composing himself once again Wolf looked around his surroundings and then decided on a direction. He then proceeded to move forward already getting into a perfect ambush spot when Gray appeared before him. Ragner was about to attack when he noticed that several more Gray's appeared along with multiple copies of the other contestants. Stopping himself, Ragner refocused himself, and started to sniff the air. 'These are illusion they carry no smell or heartbeat.' Ragner was about to touch one when the Pumpkin started up again, pulling his hand away, and focused on the mascot. This time the mascot proceeded to tell the rules of the game "Hidden". The mascot explained that in this game, the participants are sent to different locations in the magically created town, which is filled with clones of the competitors.

Mages win 1 point when they attack another competitor.

Mages lose 1 point if they are attacked by another competitor or if they attack a clone.

10 seconds after being attacked, the Mage will respawn in a different area of the city.

Restarts can happen as many times as necessary until the time limit is reached.

The winner is the Mage that has the most points after 30 minutes.

Wolf absorbed all this in seconds already knowing what to do. He would hunt by scent and sounds of heartbeat completely ignoring the clones; to him they were a distraction. He started to run through the crowds of illusions and craned his ears and proceeded to listen to his surroundings. He slowed down and stopped. He could hear a heartbeat approaching. That was when the kid from Blue Pegasus appeared he was proceeding with caution looking around. He spotted Wolf but didn't make a move apparently several copies of Wolf were standing with him. Eve having not noticed the real Wolf arriving proceeded to move around him and started walking past him. That's when Wolf with his lighting fast reflexes struck out, catching Eve in the side with his Knuckle Dusters "Old reliable". Eve vanished and Wolf was left alone to hunt some more. He was about to step forward when he smelled the scent of two more wizards. He left this time slowly thinking to himself, 'A patient hunter is a deadly hunter.'

He was slowly approaching from an alley of two building when he saw the purple guy known as NullPudding was about to jump Gray from behind. While hiding be hide one of his own clones. NullPudding slowly approached the ice wizard and was about to strike. That was when Wolf howled. Catching both wizards unguarded they proceeded to cover their ears while turning towards Wolf. Wolf capitalized on this and charged Gray, Wolf than focused his magic into his knuckle dusters and punched Gray in the face guiding him over the clone of NullPudding and into the real NullPudding. NullPudding having enough time to recover and watch the back of Gray's head collide with his face. Both vanished and earned Wolf two points.

"Wow folks did you see that. I never saw anyone use a person to punch another person in the face before." The announcer with the bad rug yelled into the microphone. "Yeah that was COOOL!" A very enthusiastic blonde man yelled next to the announcer.

Wolf was pleased with himself. He then proceeded to hide when he spotted Juiva through a building's window on the other side. She wasn't even trying to hide. She was surrounded by Grays. Which Wolf watched with mild interest as she proceeded to try and touch one but pulled back mumbling to her-self about how she was being torture by not being able to touch Gray. Wolf was watching this idiotic display with lowering interest and proceeded to move up next to her. He got so close he was standing behind one of the Grays next to Juvia. That was when another wizard appeared from out one of the back alleys.

"Juvia my love I sorry for what I'm about to do." Lyon said with a deep sadness in his eyes. "But I promise to make it up to you on our date tonight." Juvia was taken aback and said "Huh? I am sorry Lyon but Juvia only have eyes for Graysama." Wolf watched this with irritation now 'These people are idiots. What the hell is with that 3rd person speaking nonsense?' Wolf had enough he didn't care about stealth anymore only the feeling of punching everyone in their stupid face would make him happy at this point. He howled again and the two wizards proceeded to cover their ears. Wolf charged past Juvia already deciding that he would save her for last. He got into Lyon's face and gave him a hay maker that slammed him into the ground. He disappeared but by this time Juvia recovered. She launched water at him through her hands but Wolf was faster than any human could hope to match and dodged out of the way.

"You know this is a competition right?" Juvia responded to this. "Of course Juvia knows she has to win for Juvia's Guild and Gray's love." A small twitch could be seen through Wolf's helmet. "Yeah, about that nonsense. Why do you do that?" Wolf asked. "What do you mean does Juvia do." Already more twitches were coming. Wolf dodged another water attack. "Speak in third person. Why?" "Juvia doesn't know what you're talking about" 'Ok, that's it.' Wolf position himself in front of the group of Gray Clones. Juvia noticed this and stopped. "How dare you use Juvia's love for Gray against her?" Wolf tilted his head and agreed. "Your right that isn't …." Wolf charged at Juvia "FAIR!" She shot a stream of water at Wolf but Wolf howled and put magic into the roar this time. What happened next left Juvia's speechless, her water spell was being repelled back to her and the closer Wolf got the further back it went until Juvia's water was passing her. Wolf saw Juvia pushing back with her water against his howl that was when he stopped suddenly and jumped into the air. So suddenly the howl stopped that Juvia's momentum carried her forward with nothing pushing back. She landed hard on her face. With Wolf landing on her back he released another magic howl this time with less force because he didn't want to slam the back of her head through the floor. That would be considered dishonorable to his code. This was fortunate for her because if she had landed the other way she would be going home with a broken nose.

She vanished and Wolf got up and was about to move when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck start to rise. He listened to the air and could faintly hear a man's voice. He then saw a bright light flash above his head. Ragner instincts were the best out of his specific chapter and pulled him out of the way of a bolt of mysterious light. He just barely dodged it. He was quickly on alert already tracking the origin of the magic. Wolf was running through the streets to the point of origin. When he past several wizards on the way all of which he took the time to dispatch with relative easy. 'Whelp, there goes Gray and that Lyon guy again must be my lucky day that those two idiots keep popping up. Oh hey I see that Farmer girl and that rocker guy." Wolf's magic might not have been so flashy but it got the job done. Having dealt with every wizard that had crossed his path, a few tried to fight but Ragner's superior speed and reflexes always got him out of any jam in his life and this would be no different. He released another Howl immerse himself in the hunt once more.

 **15 years ago**

The forests of Ferrous were thick with foliage and the trees were taller than a 12 store building and thicker than a man's stretched out arms. The morning dew was as cold and wet as any other day and could trench a man in a miserable condition but on this day it was particular pleasant. For a young boy no older than 13 seasons was crunching through the forest floor beginning what his tribe would call the path of a hunter. He had been dreaming of this day since the festal of choosing. Which for his tribe was a chance for any child 13 seasons old could ask for the trail to become a hunter with the hope of joining the chapter of Thunder Fists.

The Thunder Fist were the greatest warriors of his village and becoming one had been his dream ever since his father told him the stories all those winters ago. His father had died torn to pieces by a pack of Fire Scorpions 3 winters ago. Ragner had killed the pack after he tracked them down through ferrous forest. It took him three days to track and kill those beasts and even two more days bring them all back. His uncle had created a necklace from the scorpion, for the uncle, a member of the Thunder Fists said it was the young boy prize for avenging his father. The boy took the necklace and placed it on his father's tomb.

That was in the past, the honor of his father protected. Now his honor was at stake as well as his future. He was task to find his animal name one that he would carry as a hunter until he earned his place in the Warrior's lodge where he would be given his proper name by the elders. His kill would determine the name given to him so he would stalk and hunt the most dangerous beasts to earn the most prestige name.

He walked closely to forest floor looking for any signs that would find him his prey. He walked for hours watching, listing and waiting for a worthy target for him. He passed some timber foxes a while ago but decided against that. Not wanting to be given such a pathetic name as "tender fox" could imagine his uncle's disappointment at him having such a name. He wanted to be like his uncle and father who both earned their names at his age. His Uncles name was "Stone Ox" having taken on the ill-tempered snow ox's who could crush a man with their hooves. His father was known as "Blood Wolf" having taken down a mighty alpha crimson wolf. Most crimson wolves hunt in packs except for the Alphas they were loners that only visit a pack to reproduce. The crimson wolves are small and have red fur. The alphas are golden and have massive teeth.

The young boy wanted to find one to earn his father's name. However, when his father was alive warned him against this. Remembering that day his father told the young boy his biggest secret. That he had fought an old Wolf and bested it and not a young one that he knew would have killed him. Because even in its old age nearly torn his father in two and only the saving grace of a fallen tree had saved him and trapped the wolf. My father told me even when the blade was going down the wolf never whimpered or pulls back. Instead the wolf just looked at him and snared once and looked up and released a might howl. My father said that the wolf after that closed it eyes and waited for his blade. My father couldn't bring himself to kill the noble creature and instead released it. The wolf looked at my father, and bit him on the hand. My father on instinct lashed out with his sword killing the wolf.

When I asked my father why the wolf bit him he would smile at me and pat me on my head while I sat on his lap. "Son, many people think that dying of old age is a blessing. Many people want to hold on for as long as they can." The boy looked at his father and then put his head on his chest. "You know what I think son." "What Father?" "I think those people never really lived and are afraid of the next life. But that not our way boy. We live every moment as if it's our last and when the time comes the only thing we ask is that it's on our feet and not in a bed. We will show no fear when the end comes but a hearty smile as if meeting an old friend. Remember that boy whatever may come you hold your head up high and except no mercy from your enemy." "Is that why the wolf bit you, Father?" "I think so son, I think so." My father would pick me up and take me to my room and set me down in my old bed. Lifting the covers over my body and up to my face, my father would always end the story on this. "That or that wolf was just a bastard."

Remembering his father during those last year always brought a smile to the boy's face. Looking down at the forest floor the boy wonder what his own end would be like and would he be able to face it as his father faced his. A smile on his faces a weapon in hand, and surrounded by the enemy. The boy liked to think so. A sudden moving of a brush nearby raised the boy out of his mind and made him alert. Everything was quiet and still until.

A large howl came from deep within the dark forest. He inched closer to where the sound had come from and found a cave. Another howl erupted from the cave making the boy tense up. The boy knew the sound of a wolf and knew one was waiting for him inside. With a smile on his face and a weapon raised in his hand the boy moved forward letting the darkness shallow him whole.

 **Present Day**

Running through the streets Wolf made his way only slightly hindered, it seemed that every wizard was gunning for him and he relished the attention. They made hunting them so much easier. Never in all his years as a Thunder Fist and then as an Exile did he ever understand the wizard's mind. No matter how many times they tried they never even got close to hitting him anymore. He wouldn't even bother slowing down now he just ran right through them. This wasn't because he had powerful magic but because of the skills and hunting techniques taught to him from his people.

'These wizard rely too much on magic it has dulled their senses.' Wolf had never relied on magic before the transformation but he would admit it had its uses but nothing beats good old skill and cunning.

Another bolt of light came down on wolf and he dodges it effortlessly this time. He got how the magic worked so was able to dodge it more effectively now. He could hear a muttered curse from a top a building he had been running to. He saw a man standing on top dressed like he was going to one of those costume ball dance parties Lion always talked about. Wolf put on a burst of speed and launched himself into the lower windows of the building the man was on.

Inside the building Wolf found himself in an empty white room with no sign of life what so ever. Apparently this magic town only bothered decorating the outside and left the inside bare. However, there were stairs to the top of the building so Wolf ran up them taking them two at a time. He reached the top in a split second. He was just on the floor below the roof and stopped to examine the area before going up. Many of his brothers would assume that he would just charge up and damn the consequences. That not how he hunted, sure in the middle of a fight he would whoop and howl like a mad man but that was just a cover for his hunter instinct to guide him through and if his enemies underestimated him all the better. Only the squad he was a part of now really understood that about him, his other battle brothers never did.

Wolf sniffed and listens to the area above him. He could hear the heartbeat of the wizard up there. It was scared slightly. They always were in Wolf's experience. But Wolf wouldn't capitalize on this yet. He knew the opponent was dangerous and cunning. Being able to attack all the other competitors at once meant that he had some way of seeing where they were. More than that had he had the stamina to do it several times in a row. However, not once did Wolf get struck and not only that had used the Fairy Tail wizard Gray as a human shield to block one, which meant that he didn't have complete control of where it went. He was already thinking how that could work to his advantage he just needed one thing.

"Hey you!" yelled a rather pissed off Gray. 'Perfect chance to catch me of guard and this idiot yells.' Wolf deadpanned expression was visible through the helmet to Gray but then changed to a wicked grin. Gray taken back spoke "What are you looking at?" Wolf calmly explained "My battering ram."

Gray jumped right into his stance and said "Ice Make": lance!" 'Another thing I will never understand about these wizards their need to yell their attacks. What would I yell if I didn't have a brain "Hunter instinct": Stealth? Than fifty pigmies would jump out and stab me to death if I had pulled that crap in the forests of Ferrous. ' Wolf thought as he charged at Gray the same second Gray launched his ice lance.

Gray had used Ice lance several time on Wolf already. He effortlessly dodged it. Gray launched a second one and Wolf dodged this too. Only this time the second lance hit the first lance from before. Were the first lance had struck the wall be hide Wolf had been. The second lance bounced back aimed directly at Wolf back. Wolf jumps upwards at the last second the lance passing under him harmlessly. Wolf looked down at Gray. "Nice try kid." Gray got into his stance again "That's where I wanted you, ICE MAKE: Cannon." A huge ice bazooka appeared in Gray's hands as he aimed it at wolf. 'Impressive little wizard. Outside that might have worked but inside…" Wolf howled with all his might. The building started shaking and every window had been blown out. The howl was a powerful ability of Wolf's one that had served him well. The vibrations that echo out his mouth could shatter ear drums but add magic to it and it became the perfect repel attack able to reflect back whatever attack launched at him. However, inside the concentrated howl became more powerful, making itself double back on itself increasing its force and vibration also making it easier to focus on specific things added bonus didn't need to add magic. He one time used it to paralyze the movement of a demon. So now he would paralyze Gray, so in order to do that he focused the howl on Gray's skin and joints. It worked perfectly and Gray was suddenly frozen on the spot his attack early reflected out a shattered window. The great thing about this is that Wolf didn't add magic to it. So Gray's body was stuck and wouldn't vanish.

"WOW, you know if you keep your face like that it will get stuck." A cocky Wolf mocked Gray.

"Ok, so don't move I have an idea on how to deal with our friend on the roof." Wolf proceeded to tell Gray his plan. The ice wizard was not able to voice his displeasure of the plan and just stood there. "Great if anyone apposes this plan speak up or forever hold your peace." Wolf made an effort to look around seeing if anyone objected. "Good glad we all agree I hate arguing, hey Gray say nothing if you think Lyon is sexy." Wolf moved Gray to the area just below where he heard the last heartbeat of the wizard. "Well, I didn't know that. Good for you Gray not many are comfortable talking about their sexuality. I'm sure you two will be perfect together. Hey speak if you want to be on top." Wolf grabbed Gray and started aiming him moving his arms into the perfect arrow tip. "Oh bottoms bitch who knew. Well no judgment man how you find pleasure is your business." Final done mocking Gray, Wolf aimed him at a spot in the roof and hurled him straight up and with little effort used to throw Gray. Gray went through the roof easily.

Rufus who had been waiting patiently was surprised to see Gary coming up through the roof. Gray flew past Rufus who instinctually ducked. That's when Wolf's fist broke through the roof nearly hitting Rufus. Rufus however disappeared and reappeared a few feet away.

"Mon Me that was a nice try but I saw your memories as a hunter and knew you would do that." Rufus launched his attack at the area. It struck the roof and collapsed it. No one was there.

"So you can see into memories interesting." Wolf said while launching through the hole that Rufus created.

"So you survived my attack it seems I am the one who should be interested." 'I'll search his memories to see where he will attack' the moment Rufus closed his eyes for a second than he opened them up almost immediately. Wolf was in his face with no time to defend himself Rufus braced himself for the knuckle dusters that were mere inches from his face ready to smash him.

"TIMES UP" The fist that Wolf aimed at Rufus stopped. Rufus was sweating and pale, looking at Wolf's fist. Wolf pulled back the fist and turned away heading for the edge of the roof but before he jumped off, he turned to Rufus. "Will finish this another time, boy" Then jumped off.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Fairy Tail, Warhammer 40k or The Promised Neverland. Because if I did it would be very different. I would also like to thank everyone who has read my story so far I really appreciate very much.

Chapter 6

 **Bitter sweet just the way I like it.**

The game was over and the contestant stood around the arena waiting for the results. A board appeared revealing to all the results of the game.

 **1** **st Saber Tooth 33 points**

 **2** **nd Exiles 32 points**

 **3** **rd Raven Tail 15 points**

 **4** **th Mermaid Heel 12 points**

 **5** **th Blue Pegasus 11 points**

 **6** **th Lamia Scale 10 points**

 **7** **th Quarto** **Cerberus 8 points**

 **8** **th** **Fairy Tail team B 4 points**

 **9** **th Fairy Tail team A -4 points**

Rufus was glad that he had come in first but realized had that fist connected he would have lost. Wolf was watching him and turned to the board to let out a small growl at the results. Maybe he was trying to scare one more point out of it but more likely he was frustrated at the results. Many people in the audience voiced their opinions.

An elderly man commented on the scores "That Wolf should have won he practically chased each of them down. The Rufus only stayed in one spot just shooting off magic."

A group of women heard the old man's comment and voiced their own. "No way Rufus was total the best." "Yeah he didn't have to move and he hot." "I don't know that Wolf is kind of like a bad boy." The group of women continued their conversation but the old man had already tuned them out.

On team A of Fairy Tail they had their own opinions on the match. First to speak up was Lucy who expressed her concern over Gray.

"Poor Gray he didn't have a chance did he. What happen to him after that Wolf guy threw him."

"He landed on another house were that guy from Raven Tail got him."

"Man, Gray got his butt kicked."

"Not only that Raven Tail was specifically targeting him. I guess what Dragon had said was true" Erza said while folding her arms looking down at Gray. Gray was walking back to the Tunnel under his team. Wolf was following after him seeing as their team balconies were right next to each other.

At the entrance Gray let out his frustration on a nearby wall. He punched it in anger leaving a small crater in it.

"Damn you three I wouldn't forget this. I will be paying you back for what you did to me, count on it."

"Oh I will boy, but what are getting angry for. You lost deal with it." Wolf final spoke up watching the ice wizard throw his little fit.

"You try to start something Wolf. I'll finish this right here and now" Gray yelled.

"First thing is you would lose and badly. Don't give me that look boy you aren't thinking straight you're letting your anger make the decision and two starts something now and your team is disqualified and you know this."

"Fine but when we fight again I will win."

"Who says will ever fight again boy. Sometimes you don't get a second chance. I can't tell you how many people I can never fight again. All you can really do is learn from them. Anger is for children not hunters. You should learn to smile more, it will help." Having said all he was going to say Wolf walked towards his team's stair case only to stop to pat Gray on his shoulder "Until next winter lad."

Gray just watched the strange man walk by not sure what to say. All that he knew was that he felt calm and cool but unsure of why.

'Man, when am I so serious? Heh…that kid reminds me to much of myself' wolf thought to himself as he walked up to his team.

 **13 years ago**

"But uncle why can't I fight with you I can help. I earned my name I'm Crimson Wolf I'm a hunter." A young red haired boy no older than 15 seasons was following around a large bulky man with a red Mohawk and beard. The man was dressed in leather armor that covered only his legs. His chest was bare and was covered in scars. His back had a massive tattoo of a large bulls head.

"Cub you may have earned your name and you maybe the son of my brother but you possess none of his self-control. Your too hot headed, lad."

"So what! There are guy worse than me out there. What about Jenkins Blood Axes he particle uncontrollable every time he fights."

"Cub if that's all you see when you watch him you truly show how unprepared you are. Now no more of this it's been decided that you aren't coming."

"Oh yeah, I invoke my right as a hunter to challenge anyone who deems me unworthy."

"Lad this is a mistake but sadly some lesson can't be learned unless they are knocked into you." shaking his head at his nephew's decision.

"Funny thing lad that you mention Blood Axes because he was the one who said you weren't ready."

"Fine, I'll beat him and you will have to show me some proper respect."

The boy left the house with his uncle following behind. They headed over to the Thunder Fists lodge and the boy walked right through the front doors and demand his challenge be accepted. The boy would get to fight Blood Axes but it wouldn't end as he hopes for. The boy was presented to Blood Axes. The man was five feet tall and carried to war axes on his back. His dirty blond hair tied up in a topknot. He wore red heavy armor and stank of death. He looked the boy up and down measuring him.

"So cub, I hear you want to challenge my decision to leave you behind. You know I'm captain's champion lad and my word carries the same authority as the captain."

"I invoke hunters challenge, Blood Axe."

Jenkins looked at the lad and with a heavy sigh "Fine lad, I suppose some lesson must be knocked into you."

'Uncle said the same thing weird.'

Blood axe lead the boy to a backroom of the lodge, were disputes were hashed out. It was a big room easily fits a hundred people. There were no seat but in the center there was an arena. It was just a simple red circle but past fight could be seen all over the floor. A torn mat here some dried blood over there.

"Alright lads get ready" Blood Axe stood there with his arms folded. Blood Axe watched the young boy move to the other side of the arena, waiting for him to get ready. The Boy pulled out his trusted short sword and dropped into his fighting stance. Now the boy was the one waiting for Blood Axe to get ready.

"Aren't you going to get ready?"

"I am ready lad. You are the one that needs to be ready."

"I am ready." However, the boy never finished the sentence before Blood axe launched himself at him. The Champion was fast throwing his fist with such speed and power that it keep the young boy on his guard. Every strike was like getting hit by a boulder. Blood Axe was howling the whole time further keeping the boy off balance. The Boy noticed something those last minutes of the duel. Has crazed as Blood axe looked with his arms swing out and mouth wide open. His eyes were constantly moving. Were they landed was were a blow would follow up at.

The end came sooner than anyone could believe. The boy never got a hit in. Blood Axe was a juggernaut barreling into the young boy until he final smashed the sword out of his hands. Than an upper cut to the jaw sending the boy spiraled against the ground. The bout was over and the boy just laid there embarrassed with himself. Blood Axe looked down at the boy with a calm expression the opposite of what he had in the fight.

"You got guts lad but that will only get you so far. A champion's duty is to protect his captain, keeping him safe and able to command in the worse that war can throw at him." Blood Axe was looking down at the boy, "If I truly let my rage control me lad than I would be useless to my captain." Blood Axe walked past the prone boy leaving him with this. "You got promise boy but so do many other only those that can conquer themselves can truly rise above the rest. Live lad and figure yourself out and when you do there will be no warrior alive that will be able to take you."

The boy just laid there looking up at the ceiling. Vowing, that he would train and beat Blood Axe and show him that he is worthy. The young boy after that picked himself up and grabbed his sword. The boy walked out preparing himself for the humiliation of his defeat. It never came; the warriors of the lodge just left him alone. A few padded him on his back saying how they had also lost to the champion. The boy was expecting humiliation but instead became humble. He would challenge Blood Axe again but this time with more experience and skills. The boy would never get the chance Blood Axe having fallen in battle to the blade of another champion a year later buying his captain the time to win against the other war band. The boy never thanking the champion for the lessons he taught him


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Old Friend and New Enemies**

Wolf was walking towards his companions looking at each in turn as he took his place in the group. None would congratulate him knowing full well that Wolf wouldn't like taking second place. Instead the group changed the subject to the battle portion of the day.

"Looks like the first match is between Fairy Tail and Raven Tail" said Peacock.

"Should be interesting it's between that new girl Lucy and Flare." Said Dragon

"New Girl!?"

"Wasn't there when I was there" turning towards Peacock.

The match had begun and the women were going at one another. It wasn't as interesting as Dragon thought. Clearly the new girl was going to win especially with those celestial spirits against the hair wizard. Apparently this Lucy was a celestial wizard going by the cow man with the giant axe. However middle of the match Lucy stopped fighting, now to the crowd it seemed that she had just given up. None of the Exiles held that sentiment. They could hear the entire conversation between the two wizards.

"Looks like those Raven guys aren't going to fight fair. What should we do?" asked Peacock.

"Nothing." answered the Lion.

"Huh, why?" Peacock tilted his head towards the Lion.

"You heard the threat. That child over there is in danger a movement on our part will endanger her further better Lucy loses than anything happens to that child."

"Maybe you should have told Dragon that."

The Lion turned towards were Dragon was standing a second ago. Wondering just when he left and how the Lion had not noticed. "I hope he know what he's doing."

The Dragon was running through the arena tunnels to Fairy Tail's area. On the way he had run past Natsu who was also in the tunnels but Dragon rushed past him. He arrived in the balcony were the Fairy Tail guild was still cheering for Lucy. A few noticed the Dragon helmeted man and turned to question him. When Dragon gauntlets started to glow red he smashed his fist into the stoned floor. A piece of red hair could be seen burned up. Natsu rushed in behind him. Seeing what Dragon had done quickly turned to the arena.

"Now Lucy she safe!" yelling into the arena.

At that Lucy started to fight back. However, back at the Fairy Tail balcony several of the wizards were confronting the Dragon and his apparent attack. Dragon just turned away not bothering to explain himself. The other wizards were about to stop him when Natsu stepped forward and explained what had happen.

After the explanation several of the wizards thanked Dragon for what he had done for them. The Guild Master especially thanked him. There was tension in Dragon when the Guild Master went to shake his hand. Dragon quickly made his way out only to be stopped by Bisca and Alzack with their daughter Asuka.

"Now Asuka what do we say to those who help us." Alzack spoke to his daughter.

"Thank you, mister." Asuka beamed at Dragon apparently unafraid. "Hey why the helmet mister is you ugly?" Shocking both her parents who went straight into apology mode.

This brought a smile to Rion face. 'Brave kid, I still can't believe those two are together. Wouldn't be surprised if it was Bisca who was the one to ask Alzack.'

"Asuka don't be rude." Bisca told her daughter. "Ok Mommy."

"It's alright. Stay safe child." Was about to turn away when an idea popped into his head. "Maybe later you would like to play with some of our kids. I think you would get along"

"Really." Asuka seemed excited; there properly weren't too many kids her age in the guild. She turned to her mother. "Can I mommy?" Bisca was taken back a little she didn't really know this person and their guilds were in a competition with one another. The look in her daughters eyes at the prospect of playing with children her own age made her decision for her and her husband's support sealed it. "That sounds nice doesn't it Bisca." "Yeah it does. We can meet up after the games today."

Dragon turned to leave when gasps caught everyone's attention. There in the arena Lucy was laying on the ground apparently defeated. Raven Tail had won.

 **8 years ago**

Rion was walking through the underground prison. He was looking for a safe place to sleep. The cannibals that hunted on the first level would attack anything they could find and Rion didn't want to fight them at least not with hunger draining his strength. 'Those bastards how can you treat people so inhumanly.' His stomach growled causing Rion to think back on what brought him here a week ago.

The warden had been beating on a prisoner and blood was getting everywhere. Rion couldn't take it anymore. He stepped in pulled the warden off and started punching the warden. Several guards responded and started wailing on Rion. The warden stopped them and said three words. "To the pit."

Rion was dragged by his feet around the prison. Being pulled to a closed off room were two guards were position at the front. Rion was picked up and moved to the rooms' only feature. A hole it was large and had no visible bottom. "Well boy look at your future." With that Rion was pushed in. All he remembered was darkness and then smashing into some kind of black sand. It cushioned his fall but when he pulled himself up it stunk him. He quickly got up and searched his surroundings. He was in a massive underground cave. It wasn't as dark as he thought it was going to be but still hard to see.

"Welcome to your new home boy" yelled the warden from the crust of the hole. Rion looked up with a renewed sense of hatred for the Warden. Rion then looked around noticing that he wasn't alone.

A small group of men was starting to surround him. They looked ragged and dirty. Many of them sported scars and bruises. However what got Rion's attention was the fetish and bones that the groups were wearing. They were human bones from what Rion could see. A closer look the men's eyes were red rimmed and had a crazy look in their eyes. Rion backed away from the group of men unsure of what to do and that's when the warden spoke up.

"Well, look at your new neighbors. Seem like they want you for diner."

"What is wrong with them?" Rion was still backing up when he tripped over a rock, landing back in the black sand. He was panicking and scrapping for anything he could find to use as a weapon. The group of men was slowly staking forward readying crude rock weapons.

"This is what happens to fools who do not know their place. They get torn down little wizard."

Rion was backing away from the coming group. His hand brushed against a small rock the size of a baseball. He grabbed it and stood up holding the small rock high for all to see. The warden and the group of cannibals were perplexed at first by the rock and the sudden change in the wizard temperament. Than they started laughing at the wizard some were even falling to the ground but the most grating part of it all was the warden's laugh.

"KE KE KE poor wizard how many do you think you can kill before they sink their teeth into you? KE KE KE" The warden was rocking back and forth laughing furiously. So he never saw the rock Rion had picked up earlier, nailing him in face. The Warden stumbled and two of his guards tried to help him but only manage to push him into the pit and ended up being dragged along with him. They landed in between Rion and the group.

The group of cannibals quickly changed their target to the new meal in front of them. They descend on the warden and his guards with furious abandonment. The screams of the warden echoed throughout the cave as they were being torn apart. Rion watched in horror as he saw the depths of the depravity of men. In just a few seconds the warden and the two guards were little more than lumps of meat. The men tossed the meat around feeding on the bountiful feast that they had just received completely ignoring Rion.

We'll all accept one. A man rose from the group and walked over to Rion. He had grease black hair and a straggly beard which was red with bits of flesh in it. He didn't look like the rest of the malnutrition group. He looked well fed. He was bigger than the rest and well muscular. He wore only black torn pants and a pair of brownish boots. His chest was covered in scars and on his right bicep was a guild mark that looked like a jaw biting the world. He was currently carrying the warden's leg with him and was taking bites out of it. He stopped right in front of Rion and looked down. "Thanks for the meal kid." He then took out a crude knife from his back and looped off the warden's foot. "Here's your share." Then turned back to his group and walked away.

Rion's minds went blank and he just looked at the foot in front of him. Tear's started welling up in his eyes. "I'm sorry" he whispered to the foot of a man he no longer hated. Rion got up and left.

That was little less than a week ago and things had not improved much since then. He found himself inside one of the biggest caves systems he has ever seen. The place where the pit was found was as low as the ceiling got to the floor which was as high as a four store building. However, once you leave that area the cave opens up into a huge cavern. The ceiling reaches as high as some mountains Rion had climbed on, in the past. Not only that but the cave had its own ecosystem with plants Rion had never seen before. There was an actual river that passed through the cave. The next weird thing was the lighting system which came from apparently special rocks in the ceiling that brought light into the cave.

Rion had no idea how but it worked and it did make things visible, a little. What was more shocking than that was a town the size of Magnolia in the middle of all of this. This was where the majority of population of the underground prison lived. To Rion's displeasure he found out that there were several large cannibalistic groups that lived down there. They apparently occupied the majority of the city.

Luckily, He also found out that there was another level below them that the people called The Forest. Apparently there were animals and creatures that you could eat down there. Only problem was that many of them could in turn eat you if you weren't careful enough.

Rion had already tried once and that nearly ended him. The creature he tried to hunt looked like a messed up bunny. It had all the characteristics of a bunny except for three major differences. One it was the size of a German Shepard. Two it had spinal bones protruding from out its back and final was the rows of jagged fangs that filled its mouth. Rion tried to kill it with a rock spear he found. But the thing had bit the shaft of the spear in half so Rion had to run. Only thing was it was fast and nearly caught him but luckily another hunter had appeared and the creature switched to him. Rion tried to help fight the bunny from hell but the thing had ripped off the other man's head before Rion could do anything.

After that Rion had stayed away from "The Forest". Rion would have to figure out what to eat and soon. "Grumble" Rion's stomach said as if on Que, patting his stomach Rion started again to look around for something to eat. He was so focused on his stomach he never noticed the shadow following him.

 **Present day**

Lucy lay on the ground utterly defeated. She had lost to a woman who had used despicable methods on her. One who had threaten one of her Guild mate's child and she could not beat her. She felt utterly hopeless. That was when the manic red hair wizard walks over to her. She stood over her "Looks like I ripped this little fairies wing off, hehehehe." She took one last look at the celestial wizard and walked away.

From up on the Fairy Tail balcony the guild watched over Lucy. Dragon stood with them watching the lone wizard in the arena. Only thing was she wasn't alone anymore, Natsu had arrived to help Lucy up. Dragon looked around wondering when Natsu had left. Natsu was holding Lucy and walking her back to the team's balcony.

'Well, will you look at that? When did you get into girls? Heh Looks like blondes are your thing.' Dragon feeling like he was not needed anymore turned to leave. That was when he noticed a young woman in front of him. She had blonde hair and wore a white satin dress with bare feet. Her most noticeable feature was a pair of white wings in her hair. She barley came up to Rion's chest. However something felt weird about her like she wasn't really there. She felt like one of the spirits Rion had fought in the underworld war.

She walked right up to him examining him with those blue eyes of her. She than placed a hand on Rion's chest. "Makorva, what do you know about these Exiles." The old man turned to the young woman. "Nothing first Master, they are a mysterious guild and they've only been around a few years." Dragon was on alert when he heard Makarov say "First Master". Dragon recalled that the First Master of Fairy Tail was a woman named Mavis but she's been dead for many years. This woman couldn't be that person. Dragon was looking down at her in astonishment and worry, which both guild masters noticed.

"First Master can he see you?" Makarov was watching the dragon helmeted man intently. "That's impossible only those with our guild insignia can see me." She too was watching Dragon intently wondering the same thing Makarov. 'Who is this man?' That's when Dragon started kneeling down drawing closer to Mavis. She by instinct backs away from Dragon but Dragon moved even closer raise his hand to her face. She had a slight blush on her face when his hand was just a few inches from her face.

At the last second however Dragon reached past Mavis towards the floor. At this time the rest of the guild was watching Dragon. He got up and held his hand out too little Asuka. She reached for the item in Dragon's palm and pulled out a small toy gun. "Thank you Mister." She beamed at Dragon. "No problem Asuka, now don't go leaving your toys around. That's a good way to lose them and you don't want to lose your toys, right." "Ok, Mister." "Alright take care."

"Bye Mister." With that Dragon walked towards the stairs back down into the tunnels.

Makarov watched Dragon leave with a nagging thought in his head. 'He just looked like he saw Mavis, right?' Trying hard to think of how that wouldn't be the case and in the end decide ding that the truth would come out eventual. He then proceeded to turn back to his guild ready to get on with the games. Down in the tunnels Dragon made his way back to his team's balcony alone with his thoughts.

'By the gods that was Mavis. But how and why?' He then stopped and looked back down the tunnels. 'I've seen crazy things in my time but I've never seen the dead comeback …..And it be anything but trouble.' Dragon had to decide what to do with this information and soon but right now all he wanted was to get back to his brothers and finish the day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Silence is Golden**

Dragon eventually made his way back to the balcony where his brothers were waiting for him. The first to greet his return was Bull who gave Dragon a quick node. Next was Wolf who slapped Dragon on the shoulder and pulled him in close. "Good job brother but be warned Lion isn't too happy with you." Dragon turned to look at Lion but before moving on thanked Wolf. "Thanks for the warning Wolf" with that Dragon moved to stand in between Peacock and Lion.

"Glad you made it there in time Dragon. I was getting worried." "Thanks Peacock." With that the Lion spoke up. "Brother what were you thinking?" Dragon turned to the Lion. "I was thinking that a little girl's life was in danger and I better do something about it, brother." The Lion turned to face Dragon. "And what would you have done if she had spotted you." "She didn't and she was too focused on that Lucy girl." "Maybe brother but you didn't have to go I saw that Natsu kid leave right after you." "And?" "And He arrived just moments after you did." At this point both warriors were square up on each other their helmets just inch apart. "What's your deal brother since when does the mighty Lion let scum get away with endangering lives."

At this the Lion got in Dragons face "Brother you are an Exile now don't forget that." At that the rest of the Exiles shared looks already knowing where this was going. Dragon was taken back by the Lion's comment. "What are you talking about? Of course I know that." "Do you brother because ever since we got here you've been preoccupied with that old guild of yours. I just don't want you to forget who you stand with now." Dragon bristled at the implications of that comment "Brother, I am sorry if I may have been worried about my old guild but don't YOU EVER question my Loyalty to the Exiles. NOT YOU."

The Lion could hear the pain in Dragon's voice and remembered a distant battle that first forged them as brothers. Realizing his error Lion decided to back off. "I'm sorry Brother I didn't mean to question your loyalty but I am worried about your objectivity when it comes to your old guild." Dragon nodded his head "I understand brother. I will admit it's been hard but Brother I am and will always will be an Exile. I took the same oaths as you did and I will not break them. I stand with my brothers until the stars themselves burn out."

"That's all I needed to hear Brother." "Ok so can we get back to kicking these guilds asses?" With that the Exiles moved up to the rail and looked out into the arena. Were the last match had already ended. Now it was the Exiles turn to fight but who was going to fight still needed to be picked by the Audience.

The pumpkin headed mascot was in the center of the ring. "Alright folks now we've come to the last match of the day." The audience cheered for this because they wanted to see the Exiles show their stuff. The other guilds were also excited because they wanted to see just how powerful this guild was. None more than Fairy Tail.

"We final get to see what these Exiles are all about" exclaimed Natsu. "Pay attention and study their fight techniques and magic. It will prove useful later on" Ezra stated.

"I wonder what kind of magic they use, I mean during that Hidden game. All that Wolf guy did was howl." A puzzled Wendy said. "I know it was so loud" Lucy commented. "But it was powerful and had many uses" added Gray. "To bad none of us will be fighting them. Seeing as both our teams lost." Lucy commented sadly. "Don't worry Lucy, it just means it will be that more awesome when we win this thing."

Back in the arena the Pumpkin mascot had brought out a hat with four pieces of paper. Each having the names of the winners of the other battles and those were Raven Tail, Saber Tooth, Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus. The names were thrown into the hat and the pumpkin mascot started shaking the hat. He then reached into the hat and pulled the name of the Exile's opponents.

The mascot had pulled out the name of the opponent and read it out loud. He announced the name for all to hear. "And the Exiles opponents will be ….."Raven Tail!" The crowd cheered excited to see the match between The Exiles and Raven Tail. However none cheered louder than the Guild Master of Fairy Tail. "Beat those brats into the ground EXILES!" The Exiles were a little surprised at hearing this.

"Huh wonder what that's about, Dragon?" "Oh that, it properly has to do with the fact that Raven's Tail's guild master is the old man's son and that he kicked him out of Fairy Tail.""Really!?" "Yeah I remember that really well, we went on a mission together just Laxus, Ivan and me." "Ivan?" "Yeah that's his name." "Ok, well what happen." "He nearly got Laxus and I killed. Left us behind when the enemy collapsed the bridge we were chasing them on and Laxus and I got trapped in the rubble. They had planned to finish us off but luckily I was able to get us out." "Really, that just sounds like bad luck." "Only problem was that Ivan knew that the bridge was a trap and used us to set it off." "Wow he used his own son like that." "Yeah the guy was a real piece of work. This wasn't the first time he used his guild mates in such away but it was the last. The Old man had had enough of it."

"And now Raven Tail is attacking Fairy Tail for revenge" chimed in Lion. "Probably" agreed Dragon. The audiences were now placing votes for the two fighters. They had a little magic screen that displayed all the names of both teams in front of each audience member. It took a few minutes but in the end the votes were tallied and added up.

"Ok folks we've added up the votes and the winners are. NullPudding from Raven Tail and from The Exiles, Bull."

"Huh?" was the collected thought of the Exiles. While all turning to face Bull. Bull stood there with his ax on his back, and just stood looking out across the arena at his opponent. Without a word to the others moved over to the rail and hopped over it. Bull landed with a loud smash as his weight crashed into the arena floor causing a small crater. Bull rose from his crater and in the same instant had his axe out. Gleaming in the sunlight the double bladed ax shined as bright as a sun. Why it was called "Night Bringer" was only known to Bull himself.

NullPudding having seen Bull's entrance decided to try and do the same thing. He jumped from his team's balcony with his cape flowing behind him. He landed with a dull thud. This didn't go unnoticed by his opponent who merely grunted his disapproval.

Back in both teams balcony they were discussing the soon to be battle. The Raven Tail was trying to figure out what to do to turn this to their favor. While the Exiles were talking about how sorry they felt for Raven Tail.

"Now we will teach these Exiles what happens to those who stand in our way. First chances you get disable his magic." The golden armored man said to the blue man with the monkey. "Flare, see if you can't bind his movements with your hair." The red hair woman chuckled at the prospect of screwing with the team that had burned her hair. "We will crush them from the start and force them out of the games."

At the Exiles balcony the team had heard everything that Raven Tail had said with little shock. "Those cheating bastards" Wolf growled at them. "Are you really surprised, they don't have an honest bone in their body" Peacock added in. "Like it will do them any good, Bull is going to smash that soon to be purple stain" Dragon chuckled. "Yep, there isn't a warrior they have that can take Bull" Peacocked agreed. "There is no greater danger than underestimating your opponent. A famous General once said. So let's not do that Brother" Lion told the others. "Now let's see were this goes."

From the audience the children of the Exiles were canting Bulls name over and over. Emma and Ray were walking around checking on all the children. Don and Gilda were getting snacks and drinks for the children. This left guard duty to the Chaplin and two other battle brothers who were also the children caretakers which came to be due to decommission from severe injury. It rarely happens but sometime a battle brother got so injured that they couldn't continue to serve in active duty. However the warriors of the Exiles never abandon a brother and repurpose them to different jobs. Some would become care takers, mechanics, advisers and anything else the Guild needed.

Right now the two brothers were Ray Jenkins and Lao Prime. Ray was part of the Raven Guards chapter. His skin was pale and his hair was black. His face had sharp angles and he was slim and muscular and taller than Lao. Lao on the other hand was part of the White Scar chapter. He had a brown ponytail and two strands of hair over his face. He had more of pale brown skin tone and was bulkier than Ray. He was holding his weapon "Silent Kiss" a Katana with a green blade and red leather handle on his hip. Lao was currently limping around due to his back injury that had nearly paralyzed him. Ray on the other hand, his injuries was far more visible with both his legs missing and being replaced with augments. Normally this wouldn't be a problem but the extensive damage done to his upper legs by the demon's Arku acid having damaged many of his nerves making his movement sluggish. His weapon of choice was the Magic Bolter strapped across his chest. Ray didn't believe in naming his equipment and found the practice strange.

They were currently on guard duty for the children. They took the duty serious for it was one of the few tasks that were still combat duty for them. They normally took care of the children and were responsible for their training. Lao was in charge of hand to hand combat and Ray taught magic control. Right now they were watching their brothers fight the guilds of Fiora.

"There about to find out why they call Bull "The Bulldozer." "Yes, he will finish this quick." "Hopefully he doesn't tear down half the damn stadium." "He will." Ray and Lao talked to each other for a short while longer, each looking as if they were engrossed in the conversation but in reality they were scanning the area for any possible threats. They looked over everyone in the stadium noting all physical features. They first started with the audience members, than the guards and final the other contestants. They would bring this information to the meeting tonight after the games to the Chaplin and both team leaders. They were pulled from their conversation when the bell for the battle sounded off.

A bell ring could be heard by all in the stadium signaling for the battle to start. NullPudding wasting no time and activated his spell. "Needle Magic: Pufferfish" NullPudding entire body puffed up and spike protrude from almost every part of his body. He charged Bull at full speed yelling "Your mine COW." Bull merely side stepped the frantic charge. Once NullPudding was past him Bull swatted the back of NullPudding's head with the back of his axe's handle knocking NullPudding to the ground face first.

NullPudding quickly got up and activated another one of his magic's "Needle Magic: Arm Spikes." His arms double in size and the spikes covered his arms and fists. Launching at Bull again this time he threw a haymaker at Bulls head. Bull again stepped to the side letting the haymaker past him. This time however Bull's hand shot out grabbing NullPudding by the neck and lifted him off his feet. NullPudding frantically started kicking and punching Bull but Bull just absorbed the damage this time.

Bull let his opponent hit him for a while not bothering to defend himself. "Why aren't you doing anything you big dumb COW!" NullPudding frustratingly yelled. Bull turned towards Raven Tails balcony and hurled NullPudding at the wall below them. A loud crash could be heard as NullPudding slammed into the wall with such force. That the balcony the Raven Tail guild was on shook a little. This startles everyone in the area because of the level of strength on display was mind blowing and most of NullPudding was impeded in the wall.

"Folks it looks like Bull has knocked out NullPudding!I'm going to go check." The pumpkin mascot ran to NullPudding. "No folks it looks like he's still cognizant." Many people in the audience were impressed by the wizard's resilience. However the truth of the matter was…. "Thanks, Flare I thought I was done for." The hair wizard Flare had saved NullPudding by cushioning the impact with bundles of her hair. "Now hold his feet down and I'll finish this." Flares hair pulled back from behind NullPudding and went underground. They later popped up under the soles of Bull boots wrapping around his feet.

NullPudding decided that now was his chance. Only problem was that he couldn't get out of the wall. His spikes were pinning him to the inside of the wall but also keeping the wall from completely collapsing on him. "Flare, get me out of here." "I can't you fool if I do he will get loose." "Dammit, Flare I can't move or else this entire wall will collapse on me!" The two wizards were bickering with one another completely ignoring Bull. If they had paid attention they would have noticed Bull's eye-lenses glowing bright yellow. His body had started turning red with strain and he was leaning forward horns aimed at NullPudding.

Bull put one foot forward snapping off the hair wrapped around his foot. He pulled his other foot forward ripping the rest of his restraints off. Once he had freed himself Bull charged with all his strength. He moved so fast he was a blur to everyone. He slammed into the wall were NullPudding was at completely demolishing it and the area behind it. Rocks and dirt flew everywhere and the ground shook from the impact. The stadium dropped into a dead silence.

Everyone was watching the entrance to the huge tunnel that Bull had just made. Wondering what had happen to the two contestants. A few minutes had past and nothing happen so the Pumpkin mascot went to go check. That was when footsteps could be heard coming from out of the new tunnel. A figure was emerging from the tunnel with a horned shaped head and carrying something under his right arm. When the figure stepped out, it threw the thing from under its arm into the middle of the arena.

A loud cheer erupted from the crowd chanting the name of the winner. "BULL!BULL!BULL! Walking back into the arena Bull buffed out his chest and raised Night Bringer high for all to see.


	9. Chapter 9

**Staying True**

 **12 years ago**

"Grex!Grex!Grex!" the yells of a young woman standing on a small porch could be could be heard throughout a small farming community in the evening sun. She was 20 years old and quite muscular. She had bright red hair and a small scar across her bottom lip from an accident years ago. She had on a red and white sun dress and was currently holding an infant girl in her arms. She would "co" the infant every few minutes that would be followed by a giggle from the infant.

On a dirt road a man was walking towards the farm house the woman was currently at. He had on a pair of dirty blue coveralls and was holding a woodman's ax across his broad shoulders. He had shaggy brown and reddish hair. Which, he would rub his dirty hands through every few steps. "Grex!" the woman continues to yell until the man walking on the dirt road signal her by lifting his axe high in the air for her to see.

Seeing the signal she quickly went back inside the house. First thing she did was put the baby back in her crib. She spun a little toy attached to the crib that had all the planets in the solar system on it and that let out a nice melody. She then moved to the kitchen to finish diner and set the table. A few minutes later Grex had entered the house. He quickly set down his axe near the front door and proceeded to go to his new little girl's room but stopping by the bathroom to clean himself up. However he passed the kitchen and seeing his wife working went in to help her instead.

She was currently taking down the plates and dinnerware. He walked right up next to her. In the past he tried the whole wrapping his arms around his wife thing several times but she elbowed him in the face every time so he stopped doing that. She saw him and smiled at him. They both grabbed the plates and dinnerware and set them on the table. After that she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him bringing him into a kiss. They stood there a while just in each other's arms.

They final pulled apart and went back to do what they were doing. She went to get something to drink and he went to go get their daughter. She returned shortly with a pitcher of lemonade and poured them both a glass. Then Grex came in carrying their daughter into the dining room with him. He sat down in front of a plate of food and held his daughter in his right arm.

They were enjoying their meal until a sudden knock could be heard coming from their front door. Grex's got up to see who it was, while carrying the baby with him. His wife continued eating.

When he got to his front door he shifts the baby to his left side and opens the door with his right. There in the door way stood three men all with similar coveralls like Grex's. They looked worried and quickly explained that a tree had fallen over a set of train tracks and that they needed his help to move it. Grex quickly called out to his wife. "Jane." She showed up a few seconds later. The three men quickly explained the situation to Jane and she took the baby rushing Grex out. Grexs quickly grabbed his axe and proceeded to leave but not before pulling his wife and child in an embrace.

She giggled at his antics and gave him a quick kiss and rushed him out. He smiled and told her he would be home later. She shut the door behind him. With the three men by his side Grex hefted his ax over his shoulder and charged into the setting sun.

 **Present Day**

The crowd roared their amazement at the lone Exile warrior. Many of them would be talking about the bout for weeks to come. Bull lifted his axe one more time and then started walking towards his team balcony passing NullPudding who was still unconscious from Bull's headstrong charge. A group of healers rushed inside the arena to tend to NullPudding. They quickly carried him off to the healing tents.

The Pumpkin Mascot jumped right in the middle of the ring waving his arms about in an erratic manner. "Oh boy folks, that was an exciting end to the first day of the tournament. With that win the Exiles shoot up to 18 points and Raven Tail drops to 11 points. Now here are the scores for the rest of the guilds.

1st Saber Tooth: 20 points

2nd Exiles: 18 points

3rd Blue Pegasus 14 points

4th Lamia Scale 13 points

5th Raven Tail 11 points

6th Mermaid Hell 5 points

7th Quatro Cerberus 2 points

8th Fairy Tail Team B 1 point

9th Fairy Tail Team A 0 points

"Now with today's portion of the tournament done we ask that you all leave in an orderly fashion and take an trash with you to the trash cans located at the end of the aisles, please." With that the audience began to head for the exits. The Exiles in the audience and their children waited for everyone else to leave than began shepherding the children out with the Chaplin leading the way and Ray and Lao bring up the rear.

At the Fairy Tail's Team A balcony the wizards were discussing the bout they had just witness. "Whoa, that Bull guy smashed NullPudding into dust." Gray said impressed with the Bull's fight. "Yeah, I'm all fired up. I can't wait to fight that guy" Natsu smashed his fist together covered in flames. "Fine by me but Wolf is mine." "Ha so you can get your butt kicked again, Ice princess." "Oh yeah, I bet that Bull guy mops the floor with you flame brain." Natsu and Gray got into each other's face pushing back and forth bickering with one another. "Hey guys enough we have to go and meet up with the rest of the guild." Lucy said trying to get the two wizards attention. However the two wizards just continued to fight with one another.

"Enough!" Erza final said having had an enough of the two bickering wizards. "I understand that friends try and buff one another up but we have to meet up with the rest of Fairy Tail." The two wizards stopped immediately not wanting to earn Erza's wraith. They quickly adopted their buddy, buddy act and started to leave with their arms over each other' shoulder.

The balcony next to them the Exiles had grouped up together to discuss what would happen next. "Nice job Bull." Peacock congratulated Bull with a nod of his head. "Yes you showed these others Guilds just what the Exiles can do" Lion praised. "Damnit we should be first, I should have smashed that saberhole into the ground." Wolf was vexed at his team's position in the current standing. "Its fine Wolf tomorrow we just have to crush the competition and we will. There's no need to get angry." Dragon patted the Wolfs shoulder trying to reassure his brother. "All right?" "Yeah, fine but I get first dips on the activity tomorrow. I need to make up for today."

"That's fine by me" Peacock said. "I'm ok with that to." Dragon continued. "I have no problem with you doing this Brother but don't make it a habit. Let's pull a head of these other guilds but we need to stay focus on the real reason were here." Lion reminded everyone. Bull grunted his agreement and nodded to Wolf signaling to him that he was also ok with it.

With that the group turned to leave the balcony but Dragon held up his hand stopping them. "Something wrong brother?" the Lion question Dragon. "Brother's switch to a private frequency we need to talk." The others shared a look with each other and then turned to the lion who nodded in agreement. Within a few seconds the Exiles helmets had switch to a closed frequency keep themselves from the outside the world and were in a private chat.

"Ok Rion what's wrong you wouldn't have called this meeting if something wasn't wrong." Lion was staring at Dragon in confusion. "Lion there is something we to discuss about Fairy Tail." "Ok Brother but remember when were closed off like this no code names we speak as brothers of the Guild." "Ok Abioye I understand. Now about Fairy Tail they have their First Master with them." The Exiles shared looks with each other. "And Rion what's wrong with that. I mean so they have a little extra help." Abioye grabbed Peacock's arms telling him to let Rion finish. "Faas, listen." "Brothers, the first master of Fairy Tail has been dead for many years in fact for a few decades'."

The Exiles didn't say anything for a few minutes processing the information. Abioye spoke up "I see what she looks like?" Rion nodded to Abioye and began "She a small Caucasian girl with blonde hair and white wings in her hair. She was wearing a white satin dress with no shoes on. She about 4 ft. 5in and barley came up my abdomen. During her time she was considered a genius and founded the Fairy Tail guild. She also came up with the Fairy Law, Fairy Cutter and Fairy Sphere." Abioye lift his hand to stop Rion "Brother we know all that from reading the Intel before we even got here." "Sorry brother" Rion rubbed the back of his neck.

Faas perked up after hearing the description "Wait I saw her she was sitting on the edge next to the old man." "Oh yeah that little thing is a guild master." Ragnar jumped in. "Me too." Grex added in. "What? But they said she could only be seen by those with the Guild insignia." Abioye turned to Rion "Then how did you see her, brother?" Rion was taken back 'He's right I got my insignia burned off when the old man banished me from the guild.' "I don't know how than." Rion said confused. Before they could continue they were interrupted.

' **Brothers, this is Cadmus contacting you from the DoomBearer Battle Barge. The Counsel of Nine wants to update you on a serious development.'**

"Were ready to receive the message Honored Chief Librarian Cadmus, but if I may ask how many of the counsel are there?"

 **'** **Its fine brother, only two are presents right now Abioye, and those two are the Wolf Lord Latrell and Shadow Lord Ales.'**

 **A low growl could be heard through the mind link "Enough we need to speak with them." "Yes, my Lord, forgive me." "No, forgive my brother Cadmus; he was born under an ill-fated star,** **and has yet to learn manners." "Shut it you pale bastard if I want advice on the best sunblock I'll call you. But** r **ight now we need to warn them of a possible warp portal."**

The Exiles shared a look with one another worried at the prospect of a warp portal in Crocus. If a warp portal were to open here than half of Fiore would be destroyed before they could contain it. Not to mention the causalities would be enormous and corruption would run rampant through the streets.

"A warp portal here My Lord?!"

 **"** **Yes, B team's Librarian. Lexicanum Rai has been reporting a weakening of the veil between this world and Midgar. So far this doesn't seem to be the source of the strange energy but a byproduct of the mysterious energy. At least from what Rai can tell us.**

"My lord if I may why tell us now and not at the meeting tonight?" Faas question.

 **"** **Because Brother Faas there will be no meeting tonight.** **B Team needs to stay in hiding and we can't risk exposer. However we do have new orders for all of you."**

"Were ready for them my Lord" Lion's fist banged against his chest saluting the two lords.

 **"** **All right your new orders are to keep an eye on the event and report anything serious right away. Also you are to be on standby in case B team needs assistance. Other than that you are to beat those stick waving, bookish wizards into the ground is that understood ARROOOO!"**

 **"** **Yes, you are to win the tournament and show these wizards that the Adeptus Astarte's are still the greatest warriors in the Galaxy. Is that understood?"**

As one the Exiles answered them "Yes Sir!"

 **"** **Good also your real wargear has been placed in an armory drop pod and can be launched by the code name "** **Hephaestus" We prepared this incase a tear does happen. Stay Vigilant Brothers** **Wolf Lord out." "Strike hard and true Brothers, Shadow Lord out."**

They waited a view moments in case their lords forgot something when nothing came they continued. "All right you heard them brothers let stay vigilant and focused. Now that were done here lets meet up with the others." With that the Exiles left the balcony. All of them heading for their teams inn and preparing themselves for what's to come.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Fairy Tail, The Promised Neverland or Warhammer 40k**

 **Play Time!**

The Sun was starting to set over the city of Crocus. The people were leaving the stadium and heading either to home or the local pubs. The cities nightlife was beginning to arouse from its slumber. Store owners were beginning to close down their shops and pub owners were just opening their bars. The people were milling about talking with one another discussing evening plans and the day's events.

Down on a road in the city a group of five was making its way through the crowded streets. Occasional the crowd would try and talk to the group but they would give a simple thanks and move on. They were heading towards a modest inn with a small garden in the front and a white picket fence. The inn was a two story light brown building; it had an old rustic look to it. Outside the inn a group was waiting for the five.

Seeing the five of them come through the crowd a little girl gave a small squeak. She had small blonde pigtails and brown eyes. She was currently wearing a small blue dress with black shoes. She was just a little shorter than the five warrior's waist being only four years old. She immediately ran to the five when she spotted them, running to one in particular.

"Anna." Dragon said happily reaching down to lifting the small child. Anna gave another small squeak and gave dragon a smile. She started to hug Dragon who in turn returned it. Bull came right next to him giving a light pat to his friend's back. The other members proceeded to mingle around the children as they were bombarded with questions and stories of the children's day. The oldest ones were trying to get them under control but were have only slight success with a few of them. The Chaplain having had enough walked up and utter one word to the group "Enough." The children and the five scrabbled immediately to get to attention. Once they had the Chaplain looked them over and satisfied with what he saw moved to the five.

"Brothers, You've done well this day but now is not the time to rest on your laurels. We are in second and in a tournament that has only one winner you might as well be last. Strength, discipline and cunning are all the elements you need to win and win you shall." With that the Chaplain brandished his Crozius Arcanum he proceeded to anoint each of the five by placing the type of the eagle shaped mace on the bridge of each helmeted warrior. Upon each anointed warrior, said warrior would quickly take a knee and pound their chest upon rising. Dragon just took the knee considering he was still holding Anna. The Chaplain upon seeing this was about to rebuke him for his behavior but Anna's small fist proceeded to hit Dragons chest.

"Thank you Anna, good to see someone following proper procedure. Brother we will discuss your lack of guild protocol another time." "Yes my Chaplain" Rion said already dreading it.

The Chaplain turned from the five and addressed the children. "You are to go to your assigned rooms and get ready to go to sleep at eight tonight. Ray and Lao will check on you to make sure you are getting ready; anyone not, will answer to me. Is that understood?"

The children answered him together "Yes Chaplain Sarpendon." With that the children started walking towards the inn. Rion and Abioye step forward to have a private conversation with the Chaplain. Rion set Anna down and she held onto his leg.

"Chaplain we need to speak about a recent development."

"Yes I know brothers I was briefed before you."

"Glad to know Chaplain but we are talking about something else." Sarpendon turned his head towards Rion giving him his full attention. Abioye was also looking at Rion worried that his brother may have gotten himself into more trouble with the Chaplain.

"Forgive my bluntness Chaplain but something had happen during the tournament that I feel needs to be addressed." Rion stated in a hurry. The Chaplain's red eye lenses drilled into Rion's skull.

"Speak it Dragoneel." The Chaplain sheathed his mace back on his belt. The Chaplain folded his arms across his chest waiting for Rion's response.

'Shit, my last name that's not a good sign. I am just digging that hole even deeper. Ugh I'm going to have to go through Chaplain's remedial week… again.'

Rion quickly composing himself before the Chaplain started explaining. "The Fairy Tail Guild seems to be getting help from a spirit. And not just any spirit but their First Master."

The Chaplain absorbed all this in silence but batted Rion to continue with a movement from his hand. With the Chaplain permission he continued with his explanation. "I noticed her when I was at their teams cheering balcony." With that reveal the Chaplain stop Rion. "Why were you there Brother Dragoneel?" 'Double shit, I'm in trouble. He only addresses battle brothers like that when he is really displeased with them….. Well I'm already in it may as well dive in.'

"At the time they were fighting Raven Tail. I noticed that they were threating the life of a little girl named Asuka. The wizard Flare had her hair near Asuka and was threating to end her if Fairy Tail didn't lose. So I-" The Chaplain displeased with hearing Rion's confession stopped him by getting in his face. The Chaplain's helmet was now face to face with Rion's helmet. The Chaplain Eye lenses bored into Rion's.

"So you decided by yourself to interfere with a match that had nothing to do with you, did you now Brother Dragoneel."

Rion straighten up and Anna held his leg a little tighter. "Yes, sir"

The Chaplain continued "And may have jeopardized the mission because of your feeling towards your old guild."

"No sir, well maybe but Asuka was-" "SILENCE I AM NOT FINISHED." With the Chaplain outcry all the Battle Brothers turned to look at him knowing full well the trouble Rion had got himself in. Rion quickly shut up. The children on the other hand rushed inside the inn. Knowing that tonight was not the night to get on the Chaplain's bad side.

"Brother what is the duty of a Battle Brother?" Rion instantly said "To fight the enemies of man. And insure the future of mankind." "When does duty end?" "When my life is extinguished and I can give no more." "What is the chapter's due?" "My Life and Legacy." "Is every life important Brother?" "Huh?"

"Brother is every life important?" "Yes?" Rion answered unsure of the question. The Chaplain brought out his Crozius in a second and aimed it at Rion's neck. Rion didn't move an inch. "I asked you a question brother." The Eagle headed mace hovering just inches from Rion's neck. "Yes sir, every life is important because as far as we know we are all that is left of humanity!" "Now Brother did you act out of your feeling for your old guild or your feeling towards humanity? Brother."

Rion was unsure of himself for a second. "I don't know, Chaplain." Rion hung his head in shame. So he never saw the Chaplain punch until it happen. Rion flew backwards and landed a few feet away. Anna was scared and tears were welling up around her eyes as she watched Rion being punched. Emma rushed over to her and picked her up and moved out of the way.

"You don't hang your head in shame in front of me, Brother. I will tell you if you should feel shame, Brother." The Chaplain moved towards Rion grabbing him by the neck and lifting him back to his feet. Rion straighten up and with his new dent to his helmet tried to look the Chaplain in the eye. The Chaplain released Rion and turned his back to him.

The Chaplain spoke softly "Rion, I understand we all want to return to our old lives and be the men we used to be. But those days are gone and we need to stay focus on whom we are now…. Abioye I expect a full report on his action from here on out. Understood?" Abioye looked at his brother then answered. "Yes Sir." The Chaplain was about to walk away. However, in a move that may have taken place due to brain damage. Rion grabbed the Chaplain's shoulder. All the brothers present sucked in air at the same time. Emma covered Anna's eyes. "There's more Chaplain."

The Chaplain turned to Rion and gave him a look through the helmet that may have been pride and asked. "What else, Rion?" "Makorva and the first master started talking in front of me." The Chaplain was actually taken back by this. "Really? Didn't they try and hide it from you." Rion rubbed his neck "No." The Chaplain was interested in hearing the rest and bayed Rion to continue.

"They said that only those with the insignia could see her and also were wondering who we are." Chaplain placed his hand on Rion's shoulder. "But your guild mark was removed by your Guild master. Wasn't it?" Rion nodded his head. "Yes it was Chaplain but that not the only thing. The others could see her too." "Really?" The Chaplain turned to the others. Abioye stepped in "We did see her, Chaplain but didn't realize she was a spirit until Rion told us."

"So we were only able to obtain this information because Brother Dragoneel met up with his old guild." Abioye stepped in and added. "Yes if Rion didn't-"Chaplain held up his hand stopping Abioye. "This doesn't excuse his action but now we know something is up with them."

"Yes, Chaplain your right about that but what it is, still outside our area of understanding."

The Chaplain turned to the others "Any idea's brothers?" Abioye pounded his fist to his chest and said. "If I may Chaplain." The Chaplain nodded his head. "Rion may be able to dig further into it." The Chaplain turned to Rion. "Really?" Already knowing where this was going Rion proceeded to tell the chaplain how he at arranged for their children to play with Fairy Tail's children. "Really and when is this supposed to take place?" "Right now, my Chaplain."

The Chaplain took a few minutes to reply. "So you want permission to go and take the little ones on this "Play Date" so you can gather more information about the First Master. You think this is a good idea Abioye?" Abioye defended his decision "I do. Rion briefed me before we arrived here and we discussed it at length on our way over."

The Chaplain spoke, "If you truly believe that this is the best course of action Abioye then I leave it up to you as team leader." Abioye nodded his head in appreciation. The Chaplain turned his towards Rion, "However I do have some reservation about you going alone." Abioye stepped forward and put a hand on Rion's shoulder. "I had the same reservation but I will be going with him and well only be bringing Anna and Emma."

The Chaplain crossed his arms over his chest and pondered the plan. After a few second nodded his approval and said, "Ok I'll leave this to you." With that the Chaplain left and started walking towards the inn. He was about to open the door when a thought struck him. Without turning around he spoke, "Brother Dragoneel when we return to the Guild house you will go through my remedial training, Understood." Rion answered right away, "Yes Sir." 'Shit.' With that the Chaplain opens the door and entered the inn.

With the Chaplain gone the remaining Battle Brothers formed up. Abioye began, "Ok good we got the Chaplain's Blessing." Rion turned to Abioye, "I feel like I got his wraith." Ragnar spoke up, "Yeah Brother he punched you good. I remember Sarpendon got me good when we were sparing, I don't envy you." Grex came right next to Rion and patted him on his back. "Remedial Week, Bad" Rion nodded his head.

"I remember my first remedial week we had to run up a mountain with huge bricks strapped to our legs while we carried a small glass of water. If you spilled a drop another brick would be strapped on. Ugh, I dropped the entire thing and had one of our rhino transports strapped to me," Faas told the rest.

Ragner added in, "Lucky you I had to navigate the caves of Kali. You know that place filled with those beasts that emit those smells that mess with your senses. You know what that does to my kind. Not to mention I was blinded for it and my task was to hunt a Genocide Tiger and bring it back and when I got back I had to recite the entire brother's oath when I got out." "What if you failed to recite the oath?" "I had to go back into the tunnels and bring two back. I must have wiped out the entire species with how many times I went back into that damn cave."

Rion held his hand up and said, "Stop please don't remind me I've already gone through this once and that was when Chaplain Bergius was still alive." The Brothers being reminded of Chaplain Bergius and his methods let out a string of pitiful sounds, even Abioye. Abioye spoke up, "Yes brother I remember that we had to practice weapon drills with each other for three days straight with shock mauls turned all the way up and it was atop one of the guilds base spires."

Rion held up his hand, "Alright enough we have things to do." "He's right we need to get going the rest of you are free to look around but remember be back by Eleven", Abioye told the others. "Emma, Anna you guys ready."

Emma came walking up with Anna in her arms. She was currently comforting the little girl, "Its ok the big mean Chaplain went inside the inn." Anna had her head currently buried in Emma's neck shaking a little bit. Rion walked up to them both and put a gentle hand on Anna's back. She turned from Emma and looked at Rion. Seeing him in his dented helmet did not help. She reached for him and he took her in his arms. "It's going to be alright Anna the Chaplain was just reminding me of my oaths. That's all." She touched his helmet and traced the outlines of the dent in it from the Chaplain punch. His helmet currently looked like a pugs face.

In a light tone Rion explained to Anna and Emma what they were going to do, "Alright now that were ready, were going to visit my old Guild, ok Anna." She pulled away and looked at Rion sideways. Sensing the question He answered, "You don't think I've always been an Exile, do you?" She just nodded her head and pointed to the Exile's insignia on her hand. Under his helmet Rion smiled, "I used to be part of a guild of wizards called Fairy Tail but some bad things happen and I left." Feeling a little guilty about lying about his leaving Fairy Tail, Rion rubbed his neck. Anna just smiled at him and nodded her head in understanding.

"Ok let's head over to their teams inn if I remember correctly the inn is called _The Honey Bone inn_." With their way set the four left their inn and headed towards an unforgotten past. Rion holding Anna walked with confidence and certainty. However, the doubts would plague him all the way.

 **12 years ago:**

Rion was currently walking around Fairy Tail looking for the Guild master, "Yo Gramps were you at?" He was wearing his usual attire a blue t-shirt with his favorite Brown Jacket with a picture of a Dragon over it. He had on a pair of blue cargo shorts that reached past his knees and had on his red fingerless biker gloves. His jet black hair was sporting his clean crew cut hairstyle. He liked his hair like this because it was functional and didn't get into his eyes.

Unlike his brother who had fought Rion tooth and nail when he took him to the barber shop. Natsu got so mad he blast the barber and nearly burned down the whole store. It cost Rion 400,000 jewels to repair the place. It was also the last time he would ever try to take his brother to a barber. Rion figured his brother would just do it himself.

Rion was still looking around when a flying blue cat crashed into him, crying, "Rion Natsu wouldn't share his fish with me." Lying on the ground with a cat on his head Rion thought about several thinks. One, that he would need to talk to Happy the flying cat about personal space…again and Two, how his little brother begged him to let Happy live with them and how he promised to take care of the little guy. Final how he was so freaking allergic to the damn cat and how he didn't take his allergy medicine that morning.  
Muffed Rion spoke "Where is he Happy, Achoo!" A few second later said wizard walked up to them both with his hands behind his head. "I'm right here, bro" Rion picked Happy off his face and set him down. Getting up Rion had a sneezing fit, "Achoo, Achoo Damn Achoo it Natsu Achoo Why aren't Achoo Sharing with Achoo Happy ACHOOO!" Natsu answered, "I was sharing them but he didn't want them." "Happy, Achoo?" Rion turned to the little blue cat by his feet. "Achoo! Is this true?" The blue cat started waving frantically, "He cooked them, everyone know that's fish is better raw." Natsu in turned started also waving frantically, "I don't like them raw." Happy and Natsu were about to start fighting but Rion jumped between them. "Titan slayer Magic: Roaring Blast!" A Purple sound wave circled around Rion and with the final phrase "Release" Blasted Happy and Natsu back away from each other. The rest of the Guild dived into cover using the tables and chair to protect them.

Natsu picked himself up from under a pile of debris, "Damn Bro you didn't have to do that." Happy flew back down from the ceiling where he ended up. "I sir", Happy said.

"He wouldn't have to if you would just take care of Happy, Flame Brain," yelled Gray who was currently stripping down to his boxer. "Mind your business princess pervert." Rion watched as the two wizards started to square off. 'Oh, for the love of god! He better not destroy the Guild again." Rion thought unaware of the destruction he had just caused. That was when a red hair young woman in silver armor walked between the two. "Enough you two the master is coming home today and I don't want the Guild a mess", Erza had said.

Rion perked up when he heard this, "Wait he's been gone this whole time?" Erza turned to Rion, "Yeah he left a few days ago for a meeting between the Guilds masters." Rion hit his forehead, "You got to be kidding me." "No, he left when you and your team left for that S class mission." Natsu upon hearing this stopped fighting with Gray. "What you went on an S class mission? Why didn't you take me with you?" Rion gave Erza a look that said 'geez thanks for that.'

Rion was about to answer when the doors to the guild swung open. Two figures walked in. One was a young woman the other was a young man. The young woman was shorter than the young man. She had white hair tied into a ponytail with two strands covering her face. She was wearing black shorts and a purple Tank top. She was starting to fill out and becoming one of the hottest women in the guild, in Rion's opinion. She had on a smirk that was full of confidence.

The young man with her was only slightly taller than her and just starting to get bulky. His hair was blonde and spiky. He was currently wearing a pair of headphones with a spike coming out of the headpieces. He was wearing a long sleeved red shirt and green cargo pants.

They were Mira and Laxus. Rion's two best friends in the guild and were one of the reasons that Rion still stayed. They were considered Fairy Tail's strongest team. This was to be expected considering they were all S class wizards. They were currently walking over to Rion, Mira with a seductive smile on her face and Laxus with a big grin on his.

Laxus started, "Yo Rion what's going on we could hear you from all the way out there." With a big grin Rion walked up to them and high fived Laxus while Mira hugged him. "Oh nothing just the usually," Rion answered. Mira elbowed Laxus playfully, "Meaning Natsu is doing something stupid." Natsu upon hearing this got right in her face. "Oh yeah I'll show you."

"What, just how stupid you are?" Mira returned. 'Didn't think that all the way through did you, Natsu.' Rion thought while shaking his head at his brother's behavior.

"I challenge you Mira and if I win I get to go on an S class mission." "Fine", answered Mira. Laxus and Rion looked at each other and shook their heads. They proceeded to walk over to their table the one that was closes to the bar. "Hey aren't you going to watch." Rion turned to Natsu, "Bro, I already know the outcome and you aren't even close to her level." Laxus chucked at this and proceeded to sit down at the table.

A few moments later Rion was also sitting down across from Laxus. As he finally sat down he saw Natsu flying over him and crash into a bookcase on the other side of the Guild. Mira proceeded to walk over already shutting down her magic. "That was too easy, Rion you really need to train him more." Mira said while sitting down next to Laxus. "He's getting there, I bet you one day he'll be the strongest in the Guild." Mira looked over to where Natsu had landed wondering about that. She then watched Lisanna help Natsu back up. There was a small twitch forming on her forehead.

'Crap, I recognize that look. Why she has such a problem with those two getting close is beyond me. But I better get her attention on something else before she goes ballistic.' Rion pondered for a few seconds when an idea came to mind. "Hey Mira the winter festival is coming up. What are you going to do this year?" Rion knew this would get Mira's attention. She may not admit it but she absolutely loved this time of year. Her eyes shifted from borderline manic to starry wonder.

The next few hours they talked about the various plans that they had for the winter festival. Mira went on and on about her favorite everything during this time of year with a childlike wonder in her eyes. They just sat there for hours on end talking about past festivals and what they like and didn't like. When they ran out of festival stuff to talk about they just talked, each just glade that they had each other. Natsu came back and this time challenged Laxus but that ended faster than the fight with Mira.

Rion just smiled at his brother glad that he had a fighting spirit but wished he used his head more. The day was coming to a close and with no Guild master in sight he decided to call it a day. He had hope to talk to Makorva about a nagging feeling he was having about the last job he took on but it seemed that he would have to talk to him another day. He quickly scoped his brother up from the crater that Laxus left him in and with Happy proceeded to leave. Rion waved goodbye to Laxus and Mira who were also starting to leave and carried his brother out of the Guild but not before passing two men he did not recognize walking in. Rion took a look at them wondering if they were interested in joining the Guild but then decided it was too late in the day to care.

His brother grumbled about how he was going to challenge them again tomorrow. Rion just smiled at his brother wondering if he would ever grow out of this. They slowing made their way out of the city towards a house in the outskirts of Magnolia. This was their house one that both of them had worked to buy. It wasn't much but it was theirs and Rion made sure it was always clean even if it meant pestering Natsu to clean up after himself. Happy quickly open the door and Rion rush Natsu inside setting him down on their couch. Rion then went to the kitchen and began making dinner. The day's worries would have to wait for another time but try as he might the nagging feeling just would not leave him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok wow this one is long. So I was reading and going over my story and was wondering where the action was. So I wanted to dive into the Exiles past and talk about their first mission back in the real world. There is also the introduction of the main antagonist and his plans to bring chaos to the world. I hope you enjoy this and leave a review I always like constructive criticism. I do not own Fairy Tail, Warhammer 40k or the Neverland paradise.**

Chapter eleven Butchers End

 **Four years ago**

A city was burning, lighting up the darkness that so plagued the city since its construction. No one knew when the city was build it has always just been there. When the first settlers had arrived they were suspicious of the city. Never trusting it they would only stay a few nights at a time instead choosing to live in the underground forests. However, over the years it became home and no one would think twice about its origins or who build it. They named it Nirvana.

After all there were much worse things to worry about. It didn't take long for the people of the city to realize that a food source was going to be a problem. Many would turn towards the forest as a food supply but the ravenous creatures down there were often too difficult to kill let alone eat. So many weeks went by without a stable food supply for the settlers and that's when driven by hunger some went to the forest to die rather than starve to death.

That's when the disappearances started happening. At first no one was noticing anything out of the ordinary, people just assumed that they had given up. After all a person would go missing and then their body would be found in the forest later. They were always found covered in claw and teeth marks.

However one day a hunter came across a body that had been freshly killed. Its killer was still there eat his victim. The hunter returned and reported what he saw to the rest of the inhabitants of the city. But to his horror the people didn't turn from the killer but most embraced his way. The next several days were an orgy of slaughter. The weakest were the first to perish being dragged from their beds to be butchered on the city streets. Than weeks of fighting until only the strong had survived and from them many would form their own hunting packs and attack one another. Then another patch of inmates would arrive some would die others would flee. However most would join rather wanting to be the hunter rather than the hunted. The city was renamed after this now it was called _Butchers End_.

Eventually three main groups came out of this and ruled the city. They would hunt the new arrives and the strongest ones would survive. However, not all would join. Those who chose not to become cannibals had only one option the same option that lonely hunter had. To live in the Forest that was full of beast and danger. The Hunter for months was alone until more and more inmates survived long enough to reach him. He would train them and they in turn would train other and all would stay in the forest. The hunters vowed that they would become strong enough to break out of the third level of the underground prison the only hope for those not wanting to fall down a dark path.

They would eventual have enough and set out to escape from that hell. Only to find an even worse hell waiting for them but that's a story for another time. Before leaving the hunter's predecessors, for it had been many generations since that first hunter, vowed they would return and burn that evil city to the ground

That was why they burned that was why they died. As swift as a predator in the night, the invaders struck the city with lighting fast fury and boiling rage. The cannibals fell like wheat before the farmer's scythe.

Dar was running for his miserable life. Just a few seconds ago he was eating his meal with the rest of his hunting party the Blood Suckers in their home bases dining room. Then the next second his comrades were exploding all around him and he was running for his life. The Chief was the first to die. The hunting parties were raising a glass in a toast to the current meal. Then a sound like thunder came and that was when the chief's head exploded and bits and pieces of his skull flew everywhere. No one did anything for a few seconds recovering from the initial shock. Then his lieutenants started dying and only one was able to get up in time. That was Brax who got up and his weapon out only to pitch backwards without his head.

Next thing we know these black armored men came bursting through the walls. They began to slaughter the Blood Suckers. One in particular was truly terrifying he had on big bulky armor like the rest except bits were painted white and attached to his back was another strange bulky item. Flames would shoot out carrying him from one end of the dining room to the next. He was like a spectral from the underworld because no matter how hard you tried to follow him he would just vanish. When he reappeared men would die. He cut men apart with a whip with razor edges all along the length of the whip. His other weapon was a fist covered in electrical energy. He saw him turn Calvin into paste with that terrible weapon, with just one punch.

However, if Calvin wasn't turned into paste then that wouldn't have given him cover to get out of there. He was currently running down the street heading out of the city. 'Tell hell with this the Blood Suckers are done for. And I don't want to join either the Bloody axes or those crazy World Eaters bastards. I can just hide in the Forest. They look to be focused on slaughtering the rest so I should be able to escape.' Dar turned into an alley and was ready to run the rest of the way but he rammed into something solid. Bouncing off of the sudden wall he land on his ass. Looking up wondering just what he ran into the blood drained from his face.

Standing in front of him was another armored man except this one was yellow and had green trims. It stood over Dar giving him a better look. The black armored warriors were too fast and he barely got a look at them. However the warrior in front of him was stock still. He looked the yellow man up and down. He noticed several things at once. For one the warrior had pieces of paper all over its armor which seemed to be held down by a red stamp. The helmet had green eye lenses and part of the helmet was covered by a rim that came up from the breastplate. The breastplate was solid and had one of the papers attached to it. Its leg armor was hard and metallic and it had pouches around its waist. Its weapon however was a sliver double blade axe with a leather handle strap.

Dar was about to turn and run for his life but the yellow armored warrior had other ideas. It took one step forward and was armed with the axe. Dar never made it a step; the warrior swung the axe vertical cutting Dar from head to groin. Blood splatter across the pavement and walls. The axe was covered with Dar's blood the warrior took a look at his axe and pressed a button on the handle which set an electrical charge through the head. The blood sizzled off and the warrior put a finger to the side of his helmet.

"This is Grex tell the Raven Guard that I got the break out," Grex turned from the cannibal with barley yield disgust. He walked down the alley looking for anymore cannibals.

The slaughter of the Blood Suckers was taking part in the west side of the city. The Raven Guard and Imperial Fist were blocking it off from the rest of the city. The Imperial Fist would act as a wall and kill any who tried to leave and the Raven Guard would go through the city killing the enemy. The warriors were currently not the only ones carrying out an operation in _Butchers End_.

On the East was the lair of the Blood Axes they were a group of warriors that were compromised of the most harden warriors. They believed in taking slaves and when they had no more use for them. They would become the next meal. The leader of the Blood Axes was a giant of a man who carried two huge double bladed axes. His name was Ivan but most called him Man-eater.

Man-eater was currently walking through his base heading for his trophy room. Has he been walking down a hallway towards the double door trophy room he looked at his banners hanging on the walls. Except they weren't ordinary banners they were a mix of different colors and as they flapped in the air blood dripped from them. They were the flayed skins of his victims. He looked at each in turn as he walked down. Remembering all his past kills with grim satisfaction. Here was James Rayner an upstart who met his end at the end of his axe. There Ken Ramnuis that one took a bit of time to track down. Each brought back a memory of his triumph and as he neared the door he turned back and said. "I shall one day get out of this shit hole and there will be much blood when I do. In the name of Khorne I swear this."

He opens the door to his trophy room and stepped inside. A rustle from one of the flayed skins caught his attention. He looks back but seeing nothing out of the ordinary stepped inside closing the door behind him.

Inside the trophy room it was dark and humid. The room was bare and had no windows to the outside. The floor was made from stone and was bare except for three pedestal display cases in the back. Each of the displays was made from the bones of the defeated. A top each one was a skull with the name of the defeated burned into the forehead. The one on the left read Kayla Sispon the fight that got him thrown in this prison. She was a warrior princess that bested Ivan in a tournament. The look on her face when he came back later that night killing her in her sleep brought a smile to his face. The one on the right belonged to the previous leader of the blood axes, Thokein Skullbreaker. That fight was difficult but he won and earned his name Man-eater when he devoured Thokin while he was still breathing. Final the middle skull the newest one to be adds to his collection. This one belonged to the leader of a group of hunters known as the Thunderfist chapter.

That fight was the best he ever had. The warrior's name was Frann Grimhand and he was amazing. The warrior gave as well as he got. He fought with speed and cunning. He still remembers the warriors face as hard as stone with a fiery red Mohawk. The warriors flayed skin adored Man-eaters armor and since that battle has worn it ever since. The only regret is that he didn't kill the man that stepped up after Frann fell. He still carries the scar across his face that the man gave him. Even now he still remembers the look of total hatred in his eyes. Never got a chance to learn his name, during the fight he fell down one of the many hole down here. Man-eater never got his chance to sink his teeth in him.

Man-eater reached for the skull, picking it up he looked it over. Remembering the fight as his last great challenge, no one since then has been able to step up to him. Well almost no one. The leader of the World Eaters was a different matter entirely. Kane was as savage as they came and every time they met it was always close but something would always pull them apart. It happen so often that they just stop fighting each other and decided that the one who could kill each other's minions the fastest would be the winner. That worked for a little while until that bloody dream happened.

As far as he could tell it was a dream. Kane seemed to see it as a prophecy. All he knew was that Gadreel leader of those Blood Suckers never had it. Not surprising that one was a joke of a warrior only reason they left him alone was that he provided the best narcotics down here. Fury was the name of the drug and it could drive a timid man into a furioso savage. For a warrior such as him, it made him into an unstoppable juggernaut, he heard that Kane never touched the stuff but that seems unlikely. There is no way someone can be that savage without some help.

But the dream was something he thought came from the drugs. The dream always started the same way. Him in a river of blood covered head to toe in the victims of countless wars, murder and every act of violence imaginable. He would look around and see on the banks countless warriors of every type fighting and killing. There was no uniformed to them some were men others women. Tall, short, fat, skinny, White, Black, Tan and even things he knew were not human. Only thing that made them the same was the blood covering them head to toe.

Then he would follow the river and be taken to the place where all the blood flowed to. A massive throne made of skulls of dead champions. On it sat a massive armored creature for no man could instill in him the fear he felt looking up at it in that dream. The creature would look out on the slaughter and death and smile. Then a look of horror would replace that smile in seconds. A bright light would appear in the sky at a distance. The warriors on the banks would stop fighting and look at the light. Then more lights would appear until it looked like one single bright light. The warriors on the banks would then start to vanish one by one. No blood being spilled by their passing and worse the river of blood drying up completely.

The massive creature would jump off its throne and roar at the sky. The creature would yell a name that Ivan never knew but instantly felt hatred and fear all in one. It would brandish its weapon but never be able to take a swing. The creature just toppled over disintegrating until it to just vanish, but before it vanished it said one thing, "No blood to be spilled, No skulls to collect, Curse you Roboute Guilliman." Than nothing. Ivan found himself in a vast empty space no more fighting, no more armored creature, and no more blood, absolutely nothing.

He would look around in a panic searching for anything. He would search for hours looking at the vast emptiness and find nothing. Until a small light appeared in the distance, he would follow it desperately hoping to find something. As he drew closer it grew in size. Until it was a massive blue orb floating in front of him He would instantly recognize it as Earthland. He never knew how he recognized his home world because he never saw it from the outside but he just did. However what always drew his attention was the massive orb that sat behind Earthland.

A word would appear in his head after that. Midgar. That was the word and for some reason he knew this was what this orb was called. When he looked closer at the orb he could see lands and oceans. He could see massive deserts and forest. He also saw what appeared to be kingdoms across the massive orbs landscapes. Then he was taken into the orb. Flying through the skies of Midgar he would look down at the lands.

What he saw filled him up with revelation. He saw warriors of every kind fighting on those lands. He saw red creatures with black blades fighting women with claws. Then he saw piggy green creatures fighting blue creatures that changed shape. He didn't know what these things were but he knew it would be an endless battle. One he could be a part of if he could just find a way there.

As if sensing his desire he was pulled back. He was taken back to a place he knew well. He was in his room at _Butchers End_. His disappointment was evident, it was just a dream. He went to go open his door. Then he heard it a dripping sound like a leaky faucet it sounded as if it was both far away and right next to him. He turned around and expected to see his room. Instead was face to face with a massive obsidian door. The door was massive it stretched from the floor all the way to the ceiling and every inch of it was engraved.

It had those creatures it saw, crawling from the corners towards the center. In the center was a massive man in armor sitting on a throne. Around the man were legions of warriors. However at the forefront was a row of armored warriors that were different from the rest. Each had a symbol on its chest. No two were the same one looked like a bird another a fist but at the center was a U shape symbol. The same symbol as the man on the throne had.

The Man-eater was so enraptured by the door he never noticed the creature standing behind him. He heard it before he saw it. Its breathing was heavy and the smell of death hung on it like a net. He turned and what he saw would haunt him for the rest of his days. He was staring into pitch blackness. Except for the raging inferno that was the monsters eyes. It stared at him for what felt like an eternity. Then final it pulled out a scythe from within its body and slashed him in two.

That morning he woke up covered in sweat. Never experiencing anything as horrifying as that, he would spent the next week awake fearful of being thrusted into that dream again.

Shaking his head pulling himself out of the memory Man-eater looked around. Remembering that he had to assemble a hunting party to hunt for food he put down the skull. He turned to leave but stopped, seeing that the door to his trophy room was open. Man-eater looked around to see who was foolish to come into his private sanctum. The last fool who dared ended up a meal.

He saw no one. Man-eater pulled his axes out whipping his flayed skin cape behind him. He searched every corner of the room but still found no one. So caution he walked out of the trophy room. In the hallway there appeared to be no one. That was until he heard a sound of approaching footsteps. Walking down the hallway was an armored dark green warrior. Man-eater watched the warrior walk up to him. From head to toe the warrior was covered in green armor. The warrior also had a cape made from the skin of what looked like a lion's mane. His helmet looked like an old crusaders helmet there were fins on the side. It had a weapon in its hand a long sword with a black blade and a golden hilt.

It stopped a few feet away from Man-eater and spoke. "We have come for you filth. Now prepare for oblivion." Man-eater grunted in amusement "I know not where you came from metal man but no one beats the Man-eater." At this the green armored warrior lifted his sword into a salute and spoke "Overconfidence precedes carelessness, Fool."

With that Man-eater charged the green armored warrior with blinding speed. Both axes raised up he swung with all his strength. The Green warrior reacted by shifting into a guard stance bring his sword out in front of him catching the axes with his blade. A loud clang could be heard as the blades connected with one another. Both contestants now were pushing against each other. Only that the green armored warrior apparently had the advantage by being able to push Man-eater back a step.

Man-eater was frustrated no one has ever been able to push him back. Creaking could be heard coming from his axes as the green warrior's blade was pushing against it. Man-eater pulled his right arm back keeping the left one locked against the sword. He swung his free arm aiming for the other warrior's ribs. The warrior brought his shoulder down taking the blade on his pauldron. The axe bit deep hitting the flesh under the pauldron in his shoulder. The green warrior grunted in pain. Pulling the axes out blood poured out of the wound.

This brought a grin to Man-eaters face. Looking on the wound he made Man-eaters smile evaporated when he saw what was on the pauldron. It was the image of a sword with wings attached to it. It was one of the symbols that he saw on the door. The green warrior noticed Man-eaters distraction so to make some space, brought his boot up and kicked him in the sternum. It knocked Man-eater up against the wall. The wind knocked out of him Man-eater brought up his axes in a weak guard.

The green warrior knocked the axes aside with his blade. Then unleashed a fury of slashes from his sword, cuts were opening up all over Man-eaters armor biting into his flesh underneath. Man-eater feeling the blood flow out of him, igniting his battle-fury. He barreled into the green warrior with all his strength. Dropping his sword the green armored warrior grabbed Man-eaters wrist flinging him over himself.

Man-eater crashed through his doubled-door trophy room. Landing in front of the bone display pedestals, Man-eater reached for the middle pedestal pulling himself up as quickly as he could. Watching the Green armor walk into his trophy room all casually, sent a fresh wave of anger through him. He got up with only one of his axes in his hand. He dropped the other when he was thrown through the door. It lay in front of the green warrior. The green warrior looked down on it and picked it up.

He examined it as though fascinate with the crude axe. He looked over at Man-eater and tossed the axe to him. Man-eater caught it easily enough. "You're going to regret that metal man."

The green armored warrior brought out his sword having retrieved it from the floor. He fell into a ready position. "Say your name Man-eater my sword will taste your blood soon." Man-eater was taken back a little; usually he was the one asking for the name. "I used to be called Ivan Drake and yours metal man?" "I am known as the emerald knight Abioye Akerus."

With the introduction finish both warriors charged at each other, Ivan roaring with his axes in full swing at Abioye and Abioye with his sword trailing behind him down low his head leaning forward. Ivan's axes were closing on Abioye head but before they connected Abioye sword swung up between Ivan's legs slicing him in half. Ivan's blood coated the green armor and the trophy room staining it in blood. Ivan's halves fell apart and the clank of his weapon hitting the ground signaled the end.

Abioye turned away from the spliced cannibal and was headed for the door. He stopped and from behind his cape pulled another weapon out one handed. It was a flamer his personal fire arm. He aimed it at the center of the room and released a gout of promethium setting the trophy room on fire. He turned away from the blaze and head back out into the hallway.

~" _Incoming transmission_ "~

~"Brother Abioye states your status. This is Knight-Lord Leoverus Taris report Knight-Brother."~

Abioye looked around making sure that no one was around. Seeing no one around answered the call. ~"Knight-Brother Akerus, reporting in. Leader of the Blood Axes is dead."~

A few seconds later he was contacted. ~"Good work brother meet up with Squad Lionheart and help the Wolves clear the rest of the sector out."~

With surprise in his voice he questioned. ~"My Lord Taris the wolves are our back up, not the Blood Angels?"~

~" I understand your surprised but apparently many wanted revenge against them so they volunteered to back us up but only if they got first crack at the enemy."~

In the distance Abioye heard the sounds of battle ringing out, blades falling and Bolters shooting. He contacted Lord Taris ~"Lord Taris I hear battle permission to go investigate it."~

~"Permission Granted, Fight well Brother, Taris out"~ Knight-Brother Akerus sheathed his flamer. Pulling out his sword he rushed towards the sounds of battle.

The wolves were currently going through the tunnels of Blood Axes compound killing the warriors down there with grim satisfaction. Having before broken down the keeps doors and charging headlong into the Blood Axes having been caught unaware. They slaughter those men easily enough and with the Dark Angels being teleported in viva homer beacons placed in by the scout squad. Made sure that no one escaped the Blood Axe's keep alive.

Both the Blood Axes and Blood Suckers were systematical cut down. None were able to make it out or call for help. Currently only 6 of the 9 chapters of the Exiles were active in the city. The last three were in reserve and those were the Iron Hands, Salamanders and White Scars. The Iron Hands were currently maintaining the equipment and insuring all the equipment was in working order. While the Salamanders were protecting the children they had rescued from Midgar. While the White Scars were waiting to be called into action a top their bikes on the outskirt of the city.

This left the last section off the city to be conquered by the Blood Angels and Ultramarines. However, unlike the other two sections were the enemies were the one being caught by surprised this time it was the invaders who were the one caught by surprised.

A squad of eight was moving in tight formation through the streets of _Butchers End_. Each of the warriors had their Magic-bolter out, scanning for contacts. At the front was a warrior whose dedication and honor was beyond approach. He had seen demons and gods fall before him. Every stride he took was with purpose and poise. His red armor was decorative but not for some trivial matter such as status but representation of the most difficult kills he had fought in single combat. On his Greaves was stylist engraving of a pair of golden dogs representing the Head hunter of Orion's keep and his deadly hell hounds. His right vambrace had a golden vine warping around it which represented his kill of Mistress Slaemahl Master of She who thirsts: Pleasure Gardens. On his left was a golden skull and represented Champion Gusxur the Eviscerater. Final his chest plate which had two golden swords crossed across his upper chest. They weren't a representation of a defeat enemy but of his two brothers that were killed during their time in the underground wars.

His name was Nahaliel Dratus and he was currently leading his squad since the death of their Sergeant Pexus. He had his Magic-Bolter out, his Warhammer DoomBringer holstered on his back, training the end of the bolter form one building to the other. He made his way down the street searching for any of the infamous World Eaters. They were the largest cannibal group out of Butchers End. The problem was that they hadn't found a single one of them. The mission had started five minutes ago and already reports were coming in from the other chapters.

Apparently the Raven Guard and Imperial Fist were just finishing the last of the Blood Suckers off. The Dark Angels and Wolves having no word been received from them for some time but the last reports in stated that they were chasing the last of the Blood Axes through the tunnels. Only the Blood Angels and Ultramarines had not report any fighting. Two hundred Astarte's in the northern section of Butcher's End the combined full strength of both Chapters and nothing.

Nahaliel was getting worried. They should have been attacked already, the World Eaters were some of the most brutal and blood crazed of the cannibalistic groups and was never known for strategy or cunning. They should have charged right out to meet us the second they saw something amiss. Hell there should have been fighting in the streets already going on from themselves. However, the streets were silent and bare. He craned his head to see if he could hear anything. Nothing. Then as he was about to report nothing in again for the third time, he heard something.

It was faint and just barely at the edge of his hearing but something was there. It sounded like chanting. He held his fist up for the squad to stop. As one they did and took over watch positions each covering the flank of each other with Nahaliel in the center. Nathaliel did his best to try and listen for the chanting again. In the pit of his stomach he knew something was amiss.

In the streets of Butchers End seven red armored warriors circled a red and golden warrior. The golden warrior was looking around for his enemies, eventually pointing to a cluster of building in the Blind rage district. Kane watched this all from his vantage point atop a building overhanging the Blood Angels position. Behind him were his most brutal warriors each having proved themselves in an orgy of blood just hours before the Astarte's attack.

He knew this day was coming weeks ahead of it actually happening. The blood told him so; it always told him what he needed to know. He was ready for these men of a forgotten age. The warriors behind him were all blessed by chaos. Each of them devoting themselves to the eight paths and now each of them was sporting their own mutation.

No two were a like. Dexter Branish had tentacles were his arms used to be and had goat hooves for feet. Raige the Beast of Fiona a mass murder finally living up to his name. He had a pair of bulls' horns and overly bulging muscles that had torn out of his skin which had turned it red. Esha Iha the only woman to be thrown in here. Her skin was purple and one of her hands had been turned into a whip with talons at the ends. Her other hand had a bone sword sticking out of it. Then there was old man MacCaluim who skin had turned a sickly pale color and had a constant drool coming from his mouth which sat under a pair of dead eyes. Each having won favor with a particular god of chaos.

Then there were his mutations. Where his grease black hair used to be, now there sat a crown of horns. His eyes were now completely black with red iris. His mouth was filled with razor sharp teeth and a reptilian tongue. His skin was transparent and his insides could be seen by all and the mark of the eight paths burn brightly on his forehead. There were many more with mutations each different from the last but all were servants of the old gods.

The eight warriors were now jogging toward the World Eaters main base most likely following the chanting of the Maximums' twins. They are a pair of albino twins that first become known to the world when they were caught killing their classmates at an elite wizard school. They had finished off half the school before a by chance guard had figure out something was wrong. They were convicted of 129 counts of murder. They said at their trial that they wished they could have gotten 150. No one ever could figure out what magic they used or why they did it. Even now Kane hasn't a clue but that didn't stop the twins from becoming his most dangerous enforcers. Has long as they worked towards his goals he cared not how they did it.

The warriors of that forgotten era on the other hand would become the perfect offering to return the gods of chaos to their original power. Not the fledging shards that they are now but full blown gods. He just needed to keep sacrificing simpletons and one day they will rise up out of there weaken state and claim the galaxy as their own. The rightful masters of humanity, regaining their thrones as it should be. He had known for years that there was something more out there. Not the baseless rantings of the church of Fiore but true godhood.

He cared nothing for the fools who went about their ignorant lives believing in the flame of Fiore over the majesty he knew. They lived their lives in pointless pursuits of unimportant things such love, friendship and family. He cared for none of that all he desired was purpose and the old gods gave him that.

They had whispered their sweet promises to him throughout the years. Told him how his murders had over the years filled them with joy and power. They were pleased with how he lived his life and didn't judge him harshly about it but praised him.

On the eve of his 666 kill he had received a vision one that showed him the truth of the universe. That fool Ivan believed it was a dream but Kane knew the truth. He saw how that fool Guilliman had taken the source of the god's substance away from them. How he had snuffed out the galaxy to rid the universe of chaos. He may not know how Guilliman had done it but he knew what it had caused. It had purged the gods of all their powers and kingdoms returning the galaxy to how it was before their reign.

He had wept at the loss of the gods. Not being able to believe how a mortal could hurt a god but after see what Guilliman had done he raged over it, killing everything in sight for 7 days. On the morning of the eighth day he had another vision one that showed him how to restore the gods to their rightful place above mankind. In that vision he saw these warriors being made and that Eldar witch, one of the last of her kind creating these warriors before him now. He saw the pain and suffering they went through in Midgar and in the Witch's lair and for what to serve a world that doesn't want them, these men who were considered scum by the masses.

No they would serve a higher power wither they wanted to or not. A smile crept on his face, his fangs showing. He lifted his Black blade high, another gift from his Gods, and with a swing unleashed the madness. "Go my World Eaters, devour these fools show the gods your devotion." With that madness descended.

. Nahaliel ducked a swipe from a creature with bug eyes and mantis arms. He brought his bolter to bear and unloaded his last clip into the creature's abdomen. Holes punched out the creatures back as it let out a gurgle before falling over. Having a brief moment of peace looked out over the battle. He saw that half his squad was down. Brother Orion was dead his head was currently in the mouth of some humanoid dog creature. Brother Samus was run through by a creature with multiple bone spikes and Brother Thomas lay next to him with a hole in his chest apparently having killed Samus's killer as well as his own.

Final Brother Jenkins was on his knees blood pouring from a knife stuck in his chest plate, taking his own combat knife began ramming his blade into a mushroom shaped head creature that was currently trying to strangle him with its tentacles. He final put it down but didn't notice the giant coming up behind him.

It had a long sword made out of rebar and rock. It lifted it up ready to run Jenkins through. That was until its head vaporized. Having seen the threat to Brother Jenkins, Nahaliel charged at the giant, pulling out his war hammer he then hurled the might weapon at the giant's head. It sailed through the air final connecting with the giants head obliterating it.

Nahaliel ran over to Brother Jenkins and helped him up. Brother Jenkins looked down at the knife in his chest and ripped it out. A small amount of blood came out with the knife but quickly stopped. Brother Jenkins threw the knife away. "Thanks brother." Nahaliel put a hand on Jenkins shoulder nodding his acceptance. That was when the rest of the squad appeared. They were bloody and bruised but still alive.

"Brother Luko's retrieve their geneseed", Brother Nahaliel said to the group's only apothecary. Brothers Luko took out his reductor a small drill used to retract a fallen Adeptus Astarte's geneseed. He moved over to Brother's Samus body and flipped him on his back to precede his grim work. Leaving Brother Luko to his work Nahaliel talked to the four remaining Battle Brother on what happen.

They were currently standing in the middle of an abandon building. Having heard chanting Nahaliel lead the group inside. They were in the middle of searching the building when they were ambushed by a large group of mutants. That was what they were Nahaliel had realized after the fighting had stopped. They had faced mutants before but nothing like this. These were more powerful than the debased weakling they faced in Midgar.

"Brothers we are down three warriors. Jenkins, how are you doing?" Nahaliel turned to Jenkins. "I can fight Brother." Nahaliel accepted Jenkins answer without comment. "Looks like we're in it Brothers, this is just the beginning. We've fought these monsters before so we know this wouldn't be the end but these monsters are stronger than the ones we've faced before." Nahaliel hefted his war hammer over his shoulder and pointed towards a double door at the back of the room. "We need to keep moving or the enemy will surround us again. Remember Brothers were here for Kane. Honor the fallen Brothers with righteous retribution." Luko returned then having stored the geneseed in three large capsules and attaching them to his belt. They tangled there ready to return to the chapter.

Brother Jenkins reached into his pouches and produced two clips and handed them to Nahaliel. Nahaliel thanked Jenkins, "Thanks Brother, but before we move on I want you and Amriel to go through the fallen's pouches and grab anything that can be used. Understood?"

"Understood," the two battle-brothers said in unison. They then pulled away from the group and proceeded to collect ammo, grenades and anything less that they might need in the future. "Brother Dratus, What are our orders," said Brother Michael who stood next to Brother Luko. "We keep moving this section of the city is far bigger than the rest so we need to find Kane fast. Clearly he is in league with some foul powers if he has mutants in his ranks."

"Brother should we not contact command or the other squads," the last squad mate, Brother Dariah asked?

"Been trying to raise them since the fight ended nothing but static," Answered Nahaliel.

"We are on our own here and considering we don't have a clue on enemy strength we need to be all the more careful. Let's move out" With that Nahaliel had them reform up and move out towards the double doors. He was the last one out, looking at his fallen Brothers one last time, closing the door behind him.

The double doors lead deeper into the building. They passed through several areas, one which was clearly a living area. There were discarded clothes and trash everywhere. The beds were lined up along the wall. The walls were covered in filth and blood. Everywhere you looked you could see some semblance of life, just not one worth living. They passed quite a few rotting dead bodies in various stages of decomposing, the smell was rancid. Not more than once was Nahaliel grateful for his helmets filtration system.

Final out of the living area the squad found itself in a giant room filled with tables and seats. They had found themselves in what clearly was a dining room. There were dirty plates here and there, with little pieces of food still on it. What they were Nahaliel did not want to know.

There were halfway through when they heard the chanting again. When they first heard it outside it was nothing more than a faint whisper. Now that they were inside Nahaliel could make out the words that was chanting. "Blood for the Blood God, Skulls for the Skull throne." The phrase was being canted over and over by a pair of voices that Nahaliel realized. He could see a stage at the back of the room. The voices were coming from behind a red curtains.

Nahaliel stopped the group, Brother Luko was to his right and Brother Michael was to his left. Right behind him was Brother Jenkins and Brother Dariah everyone had their bolters trained on the stage. Activating his vox he shouted, "Come out now or we will unload ever bolt in our clip, Understood." Nothing happened for a few seconds. Nahaliel was about to order a full burst, when suddenly the curtains pulled back.

With the curtains pulled back Nahaliel could clearly see two individuals on the stage. They would appear to be two Albino men holding one another. However, upon closer inspection would prove otherwise. They weren't holding each other but were in fact wrapped around each other like a barber pole. Only their heads were separate and currently were still chanting.

"Brother Michael end this abomination." Michael brought up his bolter to his helmet. Carefully aiming at the mutant on stage and began to squeeze the trigger when without warning suddenly the creature that was the Maximus twins launched itself at the group. It flew towards them with its doubled arms out and roaring with both its jaws wide open. Calmly Michael traced the trajectory of the twins and shot a 3 round burst at it. The first round clipped one of its arm but the other two found there mark.

The albino's head ruptured like a melon along with one of its arms. Its limp body crashed into a table and stopped. Nothing stirred all was silence. The group was searching around looking for any other targets. Finding nothing were about to move on when a loud noise started up. The wall next to them and across the group began to lift up.

Upon seeing this Nahaliel responded, "Brothers form up on me." He pulled out his war hammer and planted in the ground. "Sound off!" Each of the battle brothers formed up around their leader. "Michael Aye!" Michael trained his bolter on the other side ready to send a hail of death. "Dariah Aye." Dariah crotched down and pulled out his Magic bolt-pistol and combat blade. "Jenkin Aye." Jenkins pulled out a grenade bandolier and placed it next to him. Training his bolter to the wall closed to them. "Luko Aye." Luko had his narthecium out ready for any injury. His bolter was levelled at the receding wall. "Squad Archangel Ready to go," Nahaliel final said. Lifting his war hammer with both hands ready to charge the enemy where every they may come.

The side walls lifted up to reveal an army of mutants. The group was surrounded by an army of the most debased and wick mutants. Each was a killer in their own right but together they were a tidal wave of madness and debauchery. Standing on the stage now was a group of the most mutated people Nahaliel has ever seen. Their leader was clear. He stood in front of the group with a black blade held out in front of him. "Skulls for the Skull Throne, Blood for the Blood GOD!" Yelled the leader of the World Eaters and with it the wave crashed.

The tide of mutants surged forward towards the batter group of warriors. Without needing to be order the four warriors opened up on the advancing tide of abominations. Bolters and boltgun were streaming a steady supply of rounds into the approaching army. Nahaliel surged ahead bring his war hammer to bear on a group of mutants who had charged ahead of the rest of the army.

He swung his war hammer into the oncoming group. Pulverizing the lead mutant and the two behind it, their broken bodies flung into the others. He stepped forward leading with his shoulder into a mutant with horns, smashing into the body with so much force he broke the mutant pushing it to the ground. Not brothering to look down he brought his foot down on the mutant head coating his armor with fresh blood. He swung his war hammer again killing another mutant its pulverized remains were nothing but a red mist.

While Nahaliel was fighting the group the others were holding off a wave of mutants that were coming from both sides. Both Dariah and Michael were shooting into the one rushing mutants on full auto. Mutants exploded like rotten fruit. A small pond was forming from the amount of killing the warriors were doing. However no matter how many the two killed more were coming.

Luko was locked in a grappling match with a mutant that had spider legs. It was strong but not stronger then Luko. He grabbed one of the monsters legs and ripped it off. The spider-man screamed in pain. Giving Luko the time he needed to ram his redactor into the man's jaw. He pressed down on the trigger and the redactors spike shot out the back of the man's head. Its dead body fell on top of him. More mutants were about to jump over the corpse and lay into Luko but Brother Jenkins was there blasting them back with his bolter.

He stepped in front of the apothecary blasting away at the mutants but like Dariah and Michael an endless stream was coming at him. His bolter clicked empty. He didn't have time to grab another clip. So he used it as a hammer. He was smashing into them crushing heads and bodies. Luko just got up and dove in next to Jenkins and started stabbing with his redactor.

For the most part they were holding back the tide. That was until Brother Jenkins got his head smashed in by a lucky shot from a massive brute with a flesh club for an arm. Jenkins body stayed upright for a second and then toppled over. Luko tried to reach the fallen brother but was pushed back by the tide. He had a real chance of falling over and being brought down. But a figure in red and gold smashed into the mutants pushing back.

Nahaliel seeing Jenkins die and Luko about to be overrun charged through a group of mutants knocking them over and breaking their bones when he ran over them. He reached Luko and pulled his hammer two handed over his head and smashed down. This created a small island of peace. Nahaliel charged in and started smashing into the mutants again. Luko recovered thanks to the intervention from Nahaliel and pulled Jenkins body back. He grabbed the bandolier by his feet and pulled the safety clip off. He pulled back his arm.

A black sword shot out and rammed into the back of Luko's head. The blade went in the back and came out the left eye lens. He fell forward holding onto the bandolier. The others saw this and jumped into the press of mutants. The next thing the grenade bandolier went off causing a great explosion. Michael and Nahaliel mange to get out of the way in time and thanks to the press of mutants were able to cover themselves. Brother Dariah on the other hand wasn't so lucky he was partly caught in the explosion. His left leg was gone as well as his bolter and he had multiple cuts all around his body from the shrapnel.

Many mutants were killed thanks to the press of bodies but they quickly recovered thanks to their dark gifts. Not before the Astartes though. Michael and Nahaliel were by Dariah sides and dragging the wounded warrior to the entrance of the dining hall. However, they were stopped by another large group of mutants coming from the living area. There were three huge shadows in the back of this group that Nahaliel couldn't make out.  
Stuck between the two large groups, the group from the living area and the recovering originals, there wasn't much they could do. Michael and Nahaliel put Dariah down. Michael handed his bolt-pistol to Dariah reloading it before handing it off. Dariah handed his combat blade to Michael. Michael sheathed his blade and gripped Dariah's forearm and Dariah's returned the gesture. Michael released him and pull his blade out. Michael gripped the blades in a reverse hold preparing to dive in the press of mutant.

Nahaliel held his war hammer in front of him. "Brother, I'll hold this group back and kill Kane. But if I fail you need to get through the living area and tell them were Kane is and what he has become." Michael looked at Nahaliel and Dariah. Nodding his head in acknowledgment ready to do his duty, a lesser warrior would have argued about leaving comrades behind or refusing to flee from the enemy. But they weren't lesser warriors they had the blood of heroes running in their veins and each one was prepared to do their duty to the death. They knew the consequences of failure here and they would not fail here.

Without any last words Nahaliel lifted his war hammer and charged roaring his challenge to Kane. "I'VE COME FOR YOU KANE, YOU AND YOUR KIND WILL PAY FOR EACH AND EVERY DEATH YOU'VE CAUSED!" The mutants in front of Nahaliel tried to bar his way but gun shots could be heard and many were dropped from the supporting fire that Brother Dariah was giving. At that Brother Michael too charged but at the group guarding the entrance to the living area. His blades flashed out cutting veins and body parts off as he went. None could hold him back.

Michael was hacking his way through the mutants. His speed and power were easily overpowering the mutants in front of him. Michael wondered why these were weaker from the ones before. What made the ones they were fighting different then these ones. Lost in his thought he almost missed the large hand trying to grab his head. He quickly slashed at it opening a wound in the hand, making the hand pull back. That's when he noticed the three shadows from before coming into the light.

They looked like over muscled gorillas. If the gorilla was skinned and had spikes shoved into their joints and back. They were also a full three feet taller than Michael was. Having his momentum stopped by the three monsters in front him, would see him surrounded and killed. He was sure he would take many of them with him but that wasn't his duty. He charged straight at the first one, in turn the monster charged straight at him too. At the last second he ducked to the right and opened up the creature's belly. It looks down at its innards, and then toppled over.

Leaving the other two monsters too shaken to fight. Michael capitalized on this by ramming his blade from Dariah into the eye socket of one of the monsters piercing its brain. It died instantly and the other one too scared to fight ran off. Michael was perplexed by the creature's behavior but didn't question it. He was about to move when a massive lance speared him through the chest, pinning him to the ground. He looked down at it and tried to pry it out but before he could a blade sliced off his hand. His hand falling away from him he managed to look up at his killer. With that final movement a blade went through his head ending his struggle.

Nahaliel had no idea that Michael had failed and was dead. He's was too focused on the enemies in front of him. Every step he took saw bodies flying in the air from his war hammer strikes. He took another step and more died. There was still the occasional gun fire but those were becoming few and distant. All that matter was getting to Kane and ending the bastard's miserable life.

The whole time Nahaliel was making his charge Kane didn't move from his spot. He had an actual smile on and occasional beckon him forward as if he was greeting an old friend. This made Nahaliel blood boil which caused his hammer strikes to hit harder and was now obliterating his enemies into paste.

He was at the foot of the stage about to jump up there, when he heard Dariah final moments. He heard a bolt-pistol rapidly fire the last of the ammo in its clip and then a wet crack. To Dariah credit he didn't scream out. Nahaliel turned to see a giant of a man holding the broken body of Dariah up. The man had on red armor and a helmet with bull horns. It had a mark on its chest plate of a jaw biting a world. It wielded a large lance and had several other weapons attached to its armor. However, there were several holes in its chest and was missing a hand. Dariah manage to wound his killer.

Nahaliel knew this enemy well. It was what was once called a chaos space marine. There were like Nahaliel and his brother only from the first generation of space marines. When the Ossmudula & Biscopea implants still worked as it should have and transformed men into hulking warriors.

His Brothers were considered fourth generation at least that's what Farseer Faensya said. She told us that it just wasn't viable to make Adeptus Astartes the same way anymore. She apparently reversed engineered the process and was able to shrink it down, said Guilliman would have been proud. We were still taller than the average human and more build but not the same. We still hit as hard as they did and we are apparently faster than them. We even had to remake the armor and weapons to fit us. It still looked the same but able to fit our smaller frames.

'She warned us about the survivors but I thought we finished those bastards off at the tower of Babel.' Nahaliel gripped his war hammer tighter. He studies his opponent up and down that was when he noticed Brothers Michael's head on the other warrior's belt. That was also when the other warrior spoke in its graining voice that sent Nahaliel's blood raging. "Look at this, another of that Eldar bitch imitations. What right do you have to call yourself space marines? You are nothing but pale imitations of what we were." He slurred his words at the end and looked like he was going to fall over.

This was called "Chaos withdrawal" a sickness that came around the time of the great collapse. Apparently the survivors of chaos were really weakened. When the sources of their blessing from their gods disappeared it drained the strength and power from any who got their strength from the warp. Especially now that the warps is so much more stable. However, the sickness wasn't as bad if you lived on Midgar, the only sanctuary of chaos. Which is why we can exchange words with the blood crazed World Eaters. It was still a space marine but living 15,000 years weaken them considerable.

It tossed Dariah body away and pulled out its lance. It was coated in blood and guts. "You should know the name of a really warrior before you die little angel. They call me "Var'tiro the Impaler," Chosen of Khorne and champion of his war hosts The Blood Drinkers"

The mutants backed away and even Kane knew he shouldn't interfere. Nahaliel removed his helmet and shook out his close cropped blonde hair. His face was stone chiseled and was set with a pair of emerald eyes. He pulled back his upper lip in a sneer revealing a pair of small fangs. He lifted Doom Bringer out in front of him and began walking towards Var'tiro. "It true were not like you. We still have our honor you traitorous filth. You should have never come here World Eater. Now we know you live and we will hunt you like the dog you are."

"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAA!" Var'tiro roared his anger at Nahaliel bring his lance into a charge. Nahaliel also charged bringing back Doom Bringer for a mighty swing. Var'tiro stabbed out and Nahaliel swung with all his might. Both weapons connected but Doom Bringer was made out of sturdier stuff and broke the lance, causing the war hammer to smash into Var'tiro's gut, pushing him back a step. He pulled out a sword as long as Nahaliel and swung at him. Nahaliel ducked the swipe and shoulder charged him. Knocking Var'tiro further off balance, in anger Var'tiro smashed Nahaliel in the stomach with the flat of his blade.

Nahaliel flew through the air and crashed into a group of mutants watching the fight. His war hammer landed and crushed the skull of an unlucky mutant a few feet away. Var'tiro limped towards him killing any mutant in his way with his long sword. He was stand over Nahaliel in seconds lifting the sword high and before he brought it down. Nahaliel kicked out and smashed Var'tiro knee cape causing him to fall on top of Nahaliel. His long sword smashing into the floor stuck.

Nahaliel started smashing into Var'tiro with his fist breaking his nose. Var'tiro recovered forgetting his sword also began smashing into Nahaliel. They were trading blows on top of each other putting everything they had into killing each other. However Var'tiro size gave him an advantage he was able to push down and grab Nahaliel by the throat. Var'tiro found getting up while still holding Nahaliel proved difficult with the damaged knee and Nahaliel continuing to punch him as they rose.

Standing straight up and holding Nahaliel one handed Var'tiro stared into his eyes. Blood shot eye meet emerald and Nahaliel stop struggling. "See little angel when you come up against a real warrior you always see your short comings. Now I'll ask you again. What right do you have to call yourself a space marine? You who have been tainted by a xeno, you who have never seen the galaxy, you who have never tasted real war, you who have never meet the Emperor." He began to squeeze Nahaliel's neck. "WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO CALL YOURSELF A SPACE MARINE?" Nahaliel looked Var'tiro right in the eyes and spit.

The belcher gland was one of the organs that still work as it did in days of old. Acid began to eat away at Var'tiro eyes causing him to scream out. "AHHH! YOU FILTH!" He threw Nahaliel hard and he smashed into the stage. Kane watched with wonderment in his eyes. His black blade was in his hands again and was about to stab down into Nahaliel. Var'tiro wiping his eyes and regaining his composer saw what Kane was about to do and looked dead at Kane, "Interfere and I'll skin you alive." Kane knowing full well that he would back away.

Var'tiro with acid burns in his eyes looked down at Nahaliel. "If I still had my original helmet that would never have worked," anger boiling out of his words. Nahaliel smiled, "That's what you get for being nothing but a raging idiot. When you know nothing but the blade what kind of future can you possible have."

Var'tiro was staring hard at Nahaliel lifting a huge double bladed axe now. He never brought it down. A massive bang was heard by all and Var'tiro's head and the top part of his body exploded in a huge fountain of gore. His lower half toppled forward. All was still in the dining hall everyone too shocked to move.

The next second warriors in blue busted through the ceiling. They were on wings of fire shooting down into the mutants and bring the fight to them. One warrior aimed right at the stage. He had a helmet with a gold eagle face plate. He had a pair of red gauntlets with gun attachments on the bottom and ammo feeder going to his back. On his chest there was an imperial eagle on it.

He opened fire with his twin gauntlets driving the mutants back away from Nahaliel. He smashed into the stage right behind Nahaliel and in front of Kane. His other brothers crashed into the remaining mutants and hacked and blasted them without restrained. They killed many in those opening moments but the mutants still had numbers on their side and began to form up. That was when a second squad of Blood angel appeared from the living area smashing the mutants from behind. Now the advantage was on the Ultramarine and Blood Angels side and they wouldn't let it go. The mutants between the Ultramarine's and Blood Angels were being torn apart.

On stage the blue warrior was squaring off against Kane and his lieutenants. "Look at your forces Kane, it's over. Surrender and I can guarantee a swift death." The blue warrior aimed its guns at them. Kane brought up his sword, "Never the Chaos lords will return and there is nothing you blasphemers can do about it." The blue warrior without another word unloaded his guns at Kane. Kane was blown apart becoming nothing more than a rag doll jerking around in the wind. He fell to the ground broken and dead. His lieutenants look at him in horror.

The blue warrior turned to them and was about to kill them as well. When a purple sphere open up and eclipsed them and Kane's body. Then it vanished taking them away. The blue warrior lowered its guns and walked over to Nahaliel. Still laying in the busted up stage Nahaliel looked up at the blue warrior. "Thank you brother but I fear you may have been too late. I am all that is left" Another warrior came up to them but was wearing white armor and had a reductor on his left arm. The blue warrior turned to the white armored warrior, "Apothecary Faas please help him." The Apothecary walked over to Nahaliel and pulled out his narthecium and began treating Nahaliel.

The blue warrior began to walk way moving to help finish off the rest of the mutants. But Nahaliel called out to him, "Brother, wait name yourself so I may know who I own a debt to." The warrior turned to him and began removing his helmet. "There are no debts between brothers" Helmet fully off his black hair cut into a close crew cut rustle out and his brown eyes held a strong but kind look to them completely betraying his face. His face was covered by scars and a bite mark on his right ear but had a giant smile on his face. "But you can call me Rion Dragoneel."


	12. Chapter 12

Bring it on!

Looking out over the city of Crocus Nahaliel was taken back to that first mission. His squad had been wiped and even though Brother Dariah manages to survive it, still left a bitter taste in his mouth to this day. His failure to bring down Kane weight heavy on his shoulders and swore one day he would bring that man to justice. However, right now he needed to focus on the task at hand.

Hiding in a three store building that was overlooking the streets of crocus. His team was waiting, for nightfall to begin the search in the palace. There were three of them in the room with him at the moment. In the corner checking his equipment for the fifth time this hour was Brother Lysixis Tilux. His armor was black with painting of silver over the joints and hands. His helmet currently sported an advance optical overlay system making him look like he was always leaning. He was currently checking his cog toothed axe speaking to it so low that even Nahaliel could barely hear him. On his shoulder sat an image of a silver hand on a black field marking him out as an Iron Hand.

Across from him sat Brother Gagiel who was getting some half-sleep. His white armor a stark contrast to Tilux black armor and on his shoulder sat an image of a red lightning bolt marking him as a White Scar. His twin war axes sat on his waist the silver glittering off the sunlight. He had on his broad shoulders a pelt made from the skin of a giant wolf he hunted some time ago. Next to him sat a blue armored warrior.

The warrior was encased in a runic looking blue armor. The warrior had a chain bolted to his armor and at the other end was a massive book. He had a hood that crackled with electric energy ever once in a while. From the figures back could be seen two burning torch holders. They were currently low but could be sent a blaze with nothing more than a thought. The warriors name was Rai his olive skin face was set with a pair of red eye. His pauldrons were currently green and blue on the right was an image of a drake and his right an opened book marking him as a Salamander and the squads Librarian. His trusted force spear sat across his lap.

Currently the last member of team B was not there at the moment. He was charged with scouting out a route to the palace. Brother-sergeant Xelaro Alvon a Raven Guard and current leader of Team B and Squad Meta. His white and black retrofitted Mark 6 armor was currently laying in the corner along with his power whip "Deadly Rose" and Power fist "Corax's Wraith" He had be gone for some time now with no communication with the squad.

This was to be expected given their current mission of infiltration. The squad was on standby in an old abandon building off to the side of the main road leading to the castle. The sun was beginning to set and the mission would start soon. Nahaliel peered out once again to the streets of crocus having one thought. 'Hope we find something soon, because I don't like this sinking feeling. Like were on a clock and were running out of time.' Pulling out his Bolter from its mag-locked hold place Nahaliel checked his Bolter for the second time willing his sergeant to return sooner. Hoping that his feeling of unease was just his imagination but doubting it all the same.

It had taken them the better part of an hour to find the bar from the Honey Bone's Inns Keeper's direction. When they had arrived they had discovered that the Guild was hanging out at a bar close by. Having made the trip the group decided to go to the bar. Emma was holding Anna in her arms playing a game of peek-a-boo, with Anna doing the hand part. Abioye and Rion were walking behind them talking over their private vox.

"So Brother, how long has it been since you've seen them?" Abioye asked Rion already knowing the answer. "Not since my incarceration," Rion answered. "Nobody visited you, Rion?"

"No, after all I was convicted of killing two of our guild mates. They probably wanted nothing to do with me after that." Abioye and Rion walked in silence for a little while. "Brother, were here." The four had walked up to the bar that the Inn Keeper had told them about. Rion walked up to the door to open it. "Brother before you open that door," Abioye spoke making Rion turn to him. "Remember what the great wizard-philosopher Heraclitus once said "No man ever steps in the same river twice, for it's not the same river and he's not the same man", Just as you aren't the same as when you left Brother and this isn't the same guild you had come from."

Nodding his head to Abioye, Rion opened the door to the bar. Walking inside Rion instantly knew something was wrong. Abioye walked right next to him and was on guard the moment he entered the bar. What had them on guard was entire Fairy Tail Guild standing and waiting with a woman that Rion didn't recognize, staring at them with anger in their eyes.

 **1 Hour Ago**

Moments before Rion and the rest had entered the bar a woman had visited Fairy Tail with information on the Exiles. She had short red hair and had a muscular build to her. She was a fairly decent height and was wearing a pair of jean coveralls with a white t-shirt on. She had entered the bar shortly after Fairy Tail had arrived.

Upon see them she went right up to the Guild Master. Several of Fairy Tail's wizards had to get out of her way because she was in such a rush. In front of Makorva she stopped and spoke directly to him. "Are you the Guild Master?" Makarov was about to take a sip of his beer when she walked. Putting it down his drink answered her, "Yes, I am and may I ask who you are, Miss?"

"Miss Rosewood will do finely, Thank you." Makarov eyeing the woman, looked her up and down. "Miss Rosewood what can I do for you?" Several members walked up wondering about the woman. This included all of Team A, Laxus, Mira and Elfman. "You can help me destroy The Exiles."

The bar got quite as what the woman just said shocked the Guild. Makarov was quite, was about to ask the question everyone had on their mind. When Erza however was the first to speak, "Why do you want the Exiles destroyed? What have they done to you?" The woman turned away from Makarov and looked at the rest of Fairy Tail. Gripping her chest in anger and frustration she answered, "The one called Grex Ortytys murdered my sister and niece." The guild let out a collective gasp. A few had angry looks in their eyes. While other looked confused about the story and waited for more information.

"He was convicted and sentence for her murder. Her body or her child's was never found but I know he did it. Grex was never good enough for my sister and he knew it. If only she hadn't if she hadn't…" Miss Rosewood fell to the ground crying. Mira walked right next to her and put a comforting hand on her back. Rosewood looked up at her and nodded to her that she was alright. Mira helping her back up wiping her tears and she proceeded to tell the rest of her story.

"That's not all the entire guild is comprised of ex-convicts, and each of them having committed a crime so serious that they earned themselves a trip to Hell's Labyrinth or A-113." At this Makarov perked up remembering having heard that name long ago. "They are a guild of thieves, anarchist and murders. They try and look noble and pure but deep down their monsters." Natsu and the rest were processing this rather hard not being able to believe that a guild like this could exists. "What's worse is that there still going around killing people and no one is doing anything about it." Gray chipped it in, "What do you mean still killing people?"

Miss Rosewood went into detail on an operation that the Exiles took just four weeks ago in a small village called Tinder Wood. There the village was completely destroyed and nothing but burned out building still stood. 1,000 villagers were wiped out with no explanation. "They destroyed that whole village no one was left alive."

Natsu having heard this pounded his fist together, "Man I'm fired up now." Lucy asked Miss Rosewood a question, "If no one survived how did you find out?"

"I've been following the Exiles for a while now and I followed them to the village. I hid out in the brush as they did their evil deed. I heard the screams of the villagers as they were slaughter. I was so powerless, so I decided that I needed to inform the council but. When I reported it to the magic counsel they told me that no such village has ever existed. They covered it up."

This shocked Fairy Tail at hearing that the magic council would do such a thing. This made few in Fairy Tail suspicious of the young woman. However, she implored them to listen to hear further. "I know it's hard to believe but it's the truth. But I understand if you don't." Natsu, Lucy and the rest of Fairy Tail were unsure about what to make of her story but her final pieces of information seal it. "You should also know who else is in the guild." This perked everyone's interest but Makarov already suspected what it was. Erza asked, "Who is in the guild that you think we should know."

Turning towards Erza she uttered one name that sent everyone in shock. "Rion Dragneel."

 **Present**

Everyone was looking at the two Exiles unsure what they should do. When Natsu acting on impulse charged at Dragon, " **Flame Dragon: Fire Claw."** Natsu swiped at Dragon with a flamed fist open. Dragon ducked the flame attack by dropping down below the attack. He shot up with an upper cut catching the flame wizard in the stomach. Natsu crashed into the ceiling and stayed there for a little bit. "That's enough why are you attacking us?" Natsu pushed off from his spot charging his fist with flames attacked Dragon again. Dragon put up his arms in a block taking the attack head on. 

Natsu smashed into Dragon's guard yelling at the top of his lungs. "Where is he!?" Happy was scared watching Natsu attack. Dragon didn't move a muscle absorbing Natsu's attack waiting for an opening. "Where is he!?" Natsu asked again just as furious as the last time smashing into him again. Dragon knew he had to end this soon before someone got hurt. Natsu roared "TELL ME WHERE HE IS, NOW!" Tilting his head back Natsu yelled out **Flame** **Dragon.** Everyone in the bar jumped back preparing for what was to come. Natsu was about to release his attack when Dragon sprang forward grabbing his chin and forcing it upward. **ROAR!** Natsu's flame shot upward from Dragon holding his chin up. It busted through the ceiling and safety into the night sky.

Everyone was shocked no one had done that to Natsu before. Before Natsu could recover Rion grip tighten around Natsu's chin. Bring him forward Dragon punched Natsu straight in the throat. Coughing Natsu fell to his knees clinching his throat. Looking up at Dragon, Natsu got kicked fully in the face sending Natsu flying through the bars counter, smashing into the booze behind it. Standing where he had kicked Natsu, Dragon said, "That's enough!" The rest of Fairy Tail watched with shocked expressions. Natsu was unconscious lying on the floor covered in broken bottles.

Several Fairy Tail Wizards were getting ready to fight Dragon. The Lion stood by him Traitor's Bane drawn and ready. That's when Makarov stepped in and put a stop to it. "Ok Children that's enough." Gray spoke up, "But Gramps you heard what Rosewood said." Makarov turned towards Miss Rosewood, "Yes, I heard a story that we have yet to prove and attacked a man who has done nothing but help our Guild." Miss Rosewood was about to say something but Makarov put up a hand stopping her.

"I know what you went through must have been terrible child but we still need proof before we can act so harshly towards another guild." Makarov walked towards Dragon speaking very gently and said, "Forgive Natsu the boy acted hastily."

Dragon's helmet nodded towards Makarov, "No harm no problem, but I would like to know why you attacked us." Makarov looked at Dragon and asked him, "Can we talk outside for a bit?" Dragon was about to walk outside when he noticed the Lion barring his way. "Brother, did you not just get in trouble for this kind of shit already. You know I will have to report this to the Chaplain." Dragon placed his gauntlet on the Lion's shoulder.

"I know brother and I expected nothing less but what harm can there be in hearing him out." Lion sighted in defeat. "Ok Dragon, just be careful." That's when Emma walked up with Anna in her arms. Dragon rubbed the back of his helmet, "Right, I forgot why we were here in the first place." Anna looked at the scene before her and let out a disapproving hum. "I know I know. Ok, oh look there's Bisca with Asuka why don't you go play." Bisca had just walked in with her husband Alzack carrying Asuka.

"Hey what we miss?" Bisca asked the group in the bar. That's when she noticed Happy and Lucy brushing off, very careful, broken glass offs a very unconscious Natsu. She then turned to Erza and asked, "Wow, who knocked out Natsu?" Erza turned to Dragon, "He did". Bisca and Alzack looked over at Dragon both worried and angry that someone had attacked their guild mate. Dragon turned to them, "Hey don't blame me he attacked me the second I came in here." Bisca and Alzack looked at each other wondering what they should do.

Not waiting for her parents Asuka jumped out of Alzack arms. She then ran over to where Emma and Anna were at. Emma set Anna down. Asuka and Anna were just staring out each other for the longest time. 'Ok do they not like each other,' Dragon thought watching the two little girls. That when Asuka grabbed Anna's hand and lifting it up and yelled to everyone in the bar happily, "BEST FRIENDS FOREVER!" Anna mirrored Asuka's pose and they both ran off to play. Emma and Alzack followed them to keep an eye on the giggling girls.

Turning to Lion, Dragon said "That worked out nicely." The Lion nodded his head and moved to a pillar to lean against it with "Traitor's Bane" back in its sheath on his hip. He merely waved Dragon off. Dragon taking the que left to go talk to Makarov, leaving Lion with the rest of Fairy Tail.

Outside the Dragon met up with Makarov who was standing in the middle of the street waiting for Dragon. Walking up to Makarov Dragon was taken back to their last meeting.

 **11 years ago**

Makarov office was a large room in the back of Fairy Tail's second floor. He rarely used it instead preferring to be out amongst his Guild. Drinking and laughing with the younger generation always made the Guild Master happy. But now was not the time for thinking about happier times. He had important work to do today work that would haunt him for many years to come, he guessed.

Standing before him was the source of that serious business. In chains they had brought him to Master Makarov waiting the final judgement from the Guild Master. Two humanoid Frogs were currently holding the chains that held the guilty. His short black hair was covered in sweat and his usually bright happy eyes were casted down to the floor. Makarov was looking at the young man he had known for years completely speechless.

'I can't believe this has happen. Rion, I just can't understand why you would do this? All my years as Guild Master and I thought banishing Ivan was my most difficult decision but this, this is something else completely.' The young man Makorva had come to respect looked up. Staring eye to eye with Makarov and he then knew this moment would haunt him to the end of his days.

'He was a pillar of the Guild. I could always count on him to do his jobs with as little collateral damage as possible. I can't remember ever having to do an apology letter on his behalf. He was Laxus best friend the two had hit it off the moment Rion walked in.' Makarov looked at an old picture on his desk. It had Laxus, Mira and Rion in it. They were poising in front of the Fairy Tail Guild Laxus and Rion each having their arms around Mira who had hers wrapped around each of them. They had the brightest smiles back then. That day they had become S class wizards and the first S class team.

Makarov remembered it fondly. It was the first time he had promoted 3 wizards to the S class. After that they had forged a strong team completing high class jobs left and right. Rion was the discipline, Laxus the strength and Mira was the center that kept them together. Makarov back then was worried about the day when Laxus and Rion both realized their feeling towards Mira back then. Now Makarov realized that just seemed silly, with him now having to banish Rion from the Guild and burn off his brand.

"Lad I never believed a day like today would ever come." Rion looked up at Makarov while he was talking. "That I would have to banish another one of my children from the Guild, again. Son why did you do it? No matter how I try and process it, it just doesn't make any sense." Makarov waited for a response. Nothing passed for a while. Sighing in resignation he continued, "Lad as Guild Master of Fairy Tail I hereby banish you from the Guild." Rion did nothing but look at Makarov with a blank stare. Makarov was walking towards Rion, "You will never call yourself a wizard in this Guild again. You will never be welcomed as a friend or family but an enemy if you ever cross this guilds path again."

Makarov was in front of Rion now. Looking up at him he lifted Rion's right sleeve. On his bicep sat the Fairy Tail symbol. It was purple. Makarov hands began to glow with magic power. He pressed his hands up against the symbol and released it. The symbol began to glow bright red and steam could be seen coming off of it. The symbol was slowly grumbling of and leaving burned scar tissue behind. Rion final let out a scream as his arm burned.

 **Present**

Remembering the pain of the day was easy enough all he had to do was look at his arm. Seeing how he had hurt Makarov, Dragon needed no reminder he would always remember that. However, back then that day seemed like everything. Now there were new pains to replace it and new scars that hurt so much more.

Makarov was waiting for Dragon realizing that he had just been standing in the middle of the street not moving Dragon rushed over to Makarov. Dragon's loud footstep could be heard when pounding across the street to meet up with Makarov. Makarov was waiting by a small store with its lights still on. It had sale signs plastered all over its front window.

Makarov turned towards Dragon and spoke, "Where is he?" Dragon knew this was coming but he had no desire to answer the question. "Where's who?" Dragon knowing exactly who he was talking about decided to play dumb. "Listen let's not play these games I'm far too old for that. I want to know where Rion Dragneel is." Dragon stood there weighing his options.

Coming to a decision he pressed Makarov, "And what are you going to do with this information, huh? I don't believe that you're here to forgive him or bring him back, so what are you going to do?" Makarov folded his arms and gave Dragon a dangerous look. "Look this man was a part of Fairy Tail a long time ago and we still have business with him. One way or another we will find him so I'm asking you now politely, where is he. Because we will find him whether that means going through your Guild remains to be seen. You don't want to face Fairy Tail's wraith upon you, lad."

Dragon smiled under his helmet, "No Makarov you don't want to face the Exiles wraith." Makarov was trying to stare him down but Dragon merely stood there. "Look Makarov we can be here all night staring at each other but that won't get us anywhere. Right?" Makarov nodded at this. "So here is what I'm purposing if you win the tournament we will give you Rion Dragneel." Makarov said, "Fine" and turned away heading for the bar.

Dragon tilted his head and asked, "Don't you want to know what we want when we win." Makarov stopped, "When you win? No, Fairy Tail will win the 30…I mean the tournament so there no point in hearing what you want." Dragon got a little heated at hearing Makarov declaration but pushed passed it. "Oh I think you want to know?"

Makarov stop and listened to Dragon. "We want Mavis Vermillion and the reason she back." A chill ran down Makarov spine. Dragon just stood there watching Makarov's reaction. "What do you know about the First Master?" Dragon walked up to Makarov and bent low, "Everything, Old Man." With that Dragon walked away heading for the bar. Makarov merely stood there speechless, turning around and watching Dragons back move away Makarov was reminded of someone. Someone that he hasn't seen in 11 years.


	13. Chapter 13

Ghosts

Master Makarov took a long time to return to us. That Dragon fellow returned before he did and a few of Fairy Tail was about to go investigate including Elfman but Dragon told us he was coming. Which a few felt wasn't good enough until Levy told us she could see him through the window. I don't know how to feel about the Exiles they sure weren't like any guild we've ever faced before. They had an air of nobility and savagery that I've never experience before in other humans.

Laxus walked by and I noticed a hard look on his face. I could probably guess what it had to do with. It's the same reason I feel so exhausted and so much heart ache. Rion Dragneel our friend and teammate who just one day decided to throw it all away. The same helpless feeling came back just like back then. When Rion was first arrested and later found guilty of murder. It felt the same as it did back then, like a great big hole in my chest.

Those first few weeks after he left were one of the hardest times of my life. I don't really even remember most of it. I know Laxus pulled away which hurt even more. He took Rion's incarceration the worse. He formed the thunder legion shortly after and started acting out more. I on the other hand, took more jobs with Elfman and Lisanna. Then a few weeks later that terrible moment happened when we lost Lisanna.

I try not to think of those times with so much loss. But they came flooding back when she said Rion. Whatever may come I've got to face him and set things straight between us because I may never get another chance again. Mira got up and walked towards Lucy and Happy ready to help them with Natsu.

Laxus was currently heading for the Inn that team B was staying at. Thinking about the day was ticking him off. They were supposed to be the best of the guild and be dominating the games. But instead they were second last only ahead of Natsu's team. Not paying attention he bumped into a trash can nearly falling over. Getting himself balanced once more Laxus kicked the trash can with all his strength smashing it to pieces.

Looking at the trash can he realized that he was losing his cool. Truth be told, the games weren't his issue he realized. He wasn't even mad that his team was near last place. He knew they could pull this around with Gajeel, Mystogon, Juvia and Mira they had this thing in the bag. That was until he heard his old friend Rion was apparently back and with a new guild. Laxus signed in frustration.

Still remembering the last time they spoke at the jail cell had unnerved Laxus at the time. He thought he knew his best friend and teammate better than anyone in the guild. Then that damn day happen when everything was flipped and the man he considered a brother turned out to be a cold blooded murder and tarnished everything. All the talks and laughs they had together was nothing more than ashes in his mouth when he thought back then.

The murder of two of our guild mates, it never sat right with Laxus not one bit. He knew Rion for years and never believed he was capable of such an act. Rion the man who believed that with enough discipline and hard work you could overcome any challenge. Rion who would have your back in a second if you called upon him. Rion, the man who could murder two guild members in cold blood and without an ounce of remorse to show for it.

Laxus looked up at the sky trying to remember all the good times that he had with Mira and Rion. The warm nights we went camping and the hard battles we fought, the birthday parties and festivals. All those good times he missed them so much he realized. He was glad to be part of the guild again and even enjoyed being with the thunder legion. But back then when it was just us verse the world. Us fighting battles for the sake of the guild and each other and no need for a leadership role to weight us down. Things just weren't the same.

Laxus pulled his coat tighter round himself walking back to his inn. Wondering just what was going to happen next. Never noticing the blood that stained the trash cans that he passed by.

Dragon and Lion were walking Emma and Anna back to their inn. Anna had fun playing with Asuka and even though she couldn't talk the two became fast friends. They played until they fell asleep on the bar floor. Emma deciding it was time to go picked up Anna and waved goodbye to Bisca and Alzack. Emma woke Anna up so she could say goodbye to Asuka who asked if they could play again. They all agreed but next time they would meet at a local park so they wouldn't have a repeat of last time. Anna waving goodbye to her new friends fell asleep in Emma's arms.

Lion and Dragon walked out behind them not bothering to say anything. The street lights were being turned on as they walked through the streets. Lion asked, "How are you doing Emma feeling tired?" Emma looked up at the Lion and smiled, "No Lion I'm fine." Lion responded, "If you need anything don't be afraid to ask ok." Emma nodded her head, "I know thank you Lion."

Dragon was being awfully quite having already told the Lion what had happen. The Lion for his part wasn't too angry about the bet Dragon had with the Guild Master. He understood that there weren't too many options that would have ended favorable for them. At least Dragon didn't reveal himself was what the Lion was grateful for. Walking down a street the group turned a corner. That was when they noticed something in the road.

In the middle of the street there were bodies. At least what was left of them could be considered bodies. Torn and ripped apart arms and legs were scattered all across the road. Torsos were torn open revealing the organs that lay underneath. Blood covered every inch of the street around the bodies. It was hard to identify the genders or how many people these parts made up. One thing was clear this had been done savagely and recently.

Emma let out a small gasp. Dragon and Lion put themselves in front of her to shield her from the horror they had stumbled upon. Dragon removed his trench coat and put it on Emma. Lion pulled out Traitors Bane and held it at the ready. Rion's gantlets started to glow red and crackle with energy. They waited there a few moments listening for anything that might give away an attacker. "I hear nothing Lion what about you?" "Same, whoever did this worked fast and moved on."

Dragon scanning the buildings asked, "How can you tell?" Lion stepped forward and pointed to a blood trail leading away from the scene. "It looks like they weren't finished with one and dragged it away." Lion stepped back never turning from the scene. Over their vox he spoke. "Brother, take Emma back to the bar where Fairy Tail is at. I'll stay here and check around."

Dragon nodded his understanding, "Ok Lion but call it in let the others know, I'll be back as soon as I can." With that Dragon lead Emma away from the scene and headed back to the bar where Fairy Tail was at.

Several minutes later Emma and Dragon arrived at the bar. Looking through the window Dragon could still see several of Fairy Tail's members inside. Opening the door and walking through he was greeted with angry stares, again. 'Geez you think I pissed in there cornflakes or something. Probably the old man telling them about our little bet.' That's when Dragon noticed a fiery pink haired wizard had regained conscious and was walking with Lucy and Happy towards Dragon.

Natsu yelled, "Hey I want a rematch buddy." Lucy and Happy had worried looks on their faces as they followed Natsu. Erza and Gray were sitting down watching from a table next to them.

Dragon had no time for him and brushed him off by walking passed him towards Makarov. Who was currently at the counter drinking a beer mug bigger then himself. Noticing Dragon walking up to him Makarov became curious and put down his drink. Slurring his words, "Well what do we have here a dragon in our mists. Warn the villager's people there's a dragon loose. Get the dragon slayers heh."

'Great he's drunk…. I'm so fucking jealous, fucking hell my drinking days are over. Damn amazing metabolism.' Shaking his head, 'Whatever, not important right now.'

"Hey old man I need a favor," Dragon growled out. Makarov tilted his head at Dragon. Natsu came up to Dragon and was about to grab him and pull him away. When Dragon grabbed his wrist and slammed him into the counter. Erza and Gray stood up and were about to help Natsu. When Emma stepped in front of them, "Please stop this, Dragon please." Letting go of Natsu, who began nursing his hand stepped away. "You got lucky pal next time we fight I'll show you the strength of Fairy Tail." Dragon turned to Natsu, "Wouldn't even be close to enough to face the Exiles." Natsu growled, "What did you say?"

Emma stepped in between them, "Dragon!" Chastised, Dragon rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry Emma your right this isn't the time. I need a favor."

Erza was astonished, "What makes you thing we will do you any favors." Dragon ignored her and asked the question directly at Makarov. "Old man, I need you to watch Emma and Anna."

Makarov left eye raised, "Why do you need that child. Seems you are more than able to do it yourself. After all, were not a babysitting guild." Natsu and the rest were getting heated being ignored by the Dragon-helmeted man. Natsu was about to tell them to get out when Dragon spoke.

"Look there has been a killing. There are a group of torn bodies a few streets over and I left the Lion over there. I need to get back, please help me." Makarov spit up his beer and was shocked about what he just heard as were the rest of the people at the bar. Not waiting for a response he turned to the man attending the bar. "Bartender do you have a communication lacrima?" The bartender just nodded his head. "Good, call the palace guard and tell them what happen and to send a squad down here."

Dragon turned away from the bar counter. He places his hands on Emma's shoulders, "Ok Emma I'm going, stay here ok." Emma nodded her head and Dragon placed a hand on Anna's head gentle rubbing it. "I be back or I'll send someone. Stay safe." Dragon then ran to the bar door rushing out into the night.

Dragon just arrived back at the street that they discovered the bodies early. Dragon could see Wolf, Peacock and the Chaplain standing guard over the bloody scene. The Chaplin saw Dragon coming and walked over to him. "Emma and Anna, safe?" Dragon nodded his head, "Yeah, there with the Fairy Tail guild." The Chaplain responded, "Good, Lion was just filling us in on what you saw." As if summoned the Lion appeared from behind a building.

"Brothers, I've found something," The Lion yelled.

"Ok Peacock and Dragon stay here and lock this site down. Wolf with me," Chaplain ordered. Wolf and Chaplain Sarpendon moved with the Lion to see what he found.

Peacock and Dragon began to scan the surrounding area for any hostiles. That's when the wizards from Fairy Tail came into view. Erza was leading the group Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Elfman to the scene. She was in her standard armor and had her sword out. They had serious looks on their faces when they turned onto the street. Which became looks of horror as they surveyed the scene before them.

"Oh my god," Lucy gasped putting her hand to her mouth as she looked at the scene. Elfman looked around wondering who could have done this. Erza was left speechless and Gray was stunned. Natsu was clinching his fist in rage looking at the scene in absolute anger. He had never seen something so horrible in his life. Dragon walked up to them.

"What are you doing here, Fairy Tail?"

Erza turned to Dragon and focused on him trying not to look at the scene in front of her. "We came to see if we could help?" She answered him. Lucy backed up and turned away, looking as if she was going to throw up.

Dragon was looking at Lucy shaking his head. "And what help to you think you can provide?" Lucy turned around and looked backed at Dragon noticing him looking at her. She cast her eye down in shame.

Natsu seeing Dragon look at Lucy got heated and was about to step up to Dragon. Erza thankful noticed this and stepped in front of him. "Look you are going to need our help to track down whoever did this?" Dragon folded his arms and leaned back. Peacock rests his elbow on Dragons shoulder shaking his head.

"No we don't."

Erza was now heated. Gray and Elfman looked like they were preparing for a fight. Natsu quickly backed them up. Lucy was worried looking at her friends as they were squaring off with the two armored men. That's when a voice broke the tension.

"Enough!" From the corner of a build the Chaplain emerged from the shadows. Wolf and Lion were closely behind him. Natsu and the gang settle down a little. "What is going on here?" Erza was about to answer when the Chaplin interrupted her. "Quiet that was rhetorical, what you're doing here is getting in the way."

Natsu stepped up with his fists on fire. "Look you jerks were.." Natsu never finished the sentence. The Chaplain stepped up and punched him square in the face. Natsu smashed into the ground and didn't get up. Erza, Gray and Elfman were now getting ready to fight. Lucy knelt next to Natsu caring for him. She looked up at the Chaplain with angry eyes.

"Why'd you do that?"

"He was getting too full of himself. He can't just step up to someone and not be surprised when he gets knocked on his ass."

Erza spoke, "That doesn't give you the right to attack him. We are here to help."

"No one asked for your help in this. Just watch the little ones for a while until we sort this out. The guard will be here shortly and we can leave this to them." Dragon turned to the Chaplain.

"Really, Chaplain!? The guards can't handle this we need to investigate and take care of the villains responsible for this." The Chaplain turned to Dragon giving off an aura of "shut the hell up". Clicking to a private channel the Chaplain spoke, "I know they can't handle this but there nothing to be done now. The trail is strange. We can't follow it." Dragon nodded his understanding.

He still had questions but decided to voice them later. He gave one last look at the corpses and was about to turn away. That's when he noticed something strange. The body parts had a strange symmetry to their arrangement. He walked over to the body parts examining them closely. The Chaplain followed him.

"What do you see son?"

Everyone was now focused on Dragon. He moved from one end of the scene to the other. He looked up at the building that was next to them. "Give me a second Chaplain." Dragon leaped onto the side of the building. Holding onto the side Dragon quickly accented the building, ripping part of the wall off from his climb. He got up the building in a flash.

Looking down at the scene from the top of the building, a chill ran down his spine. Fear wasn't what he felt; He hadn't felt fear in years. What he did feel was cold fury bubbling up because he knew what he was looking at. He hadn't seen it in years but he still remembered.

The body parts were arranged in a perfect eight sided star. The limbs made up the outer star and the torso and guts filled in the star. What really got his blood boiling was the desecration of the bodies. There were nine arms, eight legs, seven torsos and six feet all arranged to make the cursed star of chaos. Noticing the number of limbs Dragon figured more were killed but weren't used. He clinched his fist tight until he was bleeding from the pressure.

Opening a channel to the group Dragon spoke through gritted teeth, "Brothers were in serious trouble. The star of chaos is upon us." The others turned to the grizzle scene each having had a renewed sense of hatred. The Chaplain walked up to the scene and began to recite a prayer of protection. The words were spoken in a dead language that only the Exiles knew.

Fairy Tail just watched confused with what they clearly didn't understand about the situation. Dragon leaped off the building and crashed into the street. When he landed he quickly walked away from the scene heading for the bar that Fairy Tail was at.

The Chaplain called after him, "Brother where are you going?" Dragon turned around and answered, "I'm getting the girls back to the inn and I'm getting them out of the city." He then turned back around and left.

The others looked at the Chaplain unsure of what to do. The Chaplain turned to Fairy Tail. "Go home. Things are going to get worse here." Erza walked up to the Chaplain. "Were not going anywhere, Fairy Tail doesn't give up and we still need to win the tournament."

The Chaplain chuckled at that. "Really you think that's a noble trait. Sometimes it is better to retreat and gather information then die a fool's death." Natsu woke up at this. He quickly got up and charged straight at the Chaplain. He stopped his mad charge at the foot of the Chaplain. "Yeah, Fairy Tail is going to win this." The others sweat dropped at Natsu declaration knowing that he clearly did not understand the situation.

The Chaplain roared out his laughter, "HAHAHAH, I like your spirit boy. I can see why your brother always spoke so highly of you." At this Natsu lost his bravado. "My brother spoke of me?" He asked the Chaplain. The Chaplain decides against saying anything more, changed the subject. "Look the Guard has final arrived."

A small group of soldiers had turned onto the street. Coming from the same direction as the bar Fairy Tail came from. They were being led by a man in full black armor. He went helmetless and had a tan face with blue eye which was currently examining them. He had red hair and a small scar across his bottom lip. He looked like a hard man. He walked up to the group.

"I'm Captain Jack Warsaw. I'm here to investigate a possible murder?"

Wolf chuckled, "Not even close buddy." He walked passed the investigator deciding to help Dragon, instead of wasting his time with a pointless search. Chaplain let him go also deciding that it would be fruitless to stay. He went to inform the captain about what they found, not having any confidence in the Guard that they would find anything that they themselves had not discovered already.

Fairy Tail realizing that they weren't going to be any help left but not before being question by several soldiers on their way out. The Lion and Peacock moved past them not even bothering with the soldiers. When one tried to stop them the Lion stared him down. The soldier backed off not wanting to fight the big armored man. He didn't think he could win even with his squad there. Peacock just patted the poor soldier on his back and walked away.

The warriors were making their way back to the inn. They walked with the confidence and strength that their guild was known for. However underneath their bravado was a layer of uncertainty and doubts that would plague their every step. For an old enemy had made their presence known and the Exiles knew the games were going to be the least of their worries from here on out. If one looked at the night sky at that moment they would have seen a shadow pass over the moon.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Warhammer 40k or Fairy Tail.

Chapter 14

Rise above the rest

The mid-day bell had rung marking the beginning of the battle portions of the day's tournament. The Chariot game was tournaments activity which had the contestant's race over a moving track to a finish line. This finished with The Exiles winning the game by a huge margin.

The second the bell had rung Wolf was unleashed. He roared at the other contestants knocking most to the ground giving him a huge lead. This thanks to his natural speed kept him in first throughout the game. With Quatro Cerberus coming in second, their wizard was a man named Bacchus Groh a wizard Dragon had met a long time ago. However, it wasn't that memorable of a meeting so Dragon did really care.

The rest filled in after that with Raven Tail taking 3rd and Lamia Scale taking 4th. Blue Pegasus would take 5th and Mermaid Heel would take 6th. Leaving the last two places to Fairy Tail A and B. Sabertooth surprising would forfeit the game.

Dragon looking down at Fairy Tail had mixed emotion. For one he was immensely proud of his little brother. His struggle through the games was commendable and his speech towards his friends was good. If not a little dramatic for his taste. However, he was also fighting to win and would crush Fairy Tail without a moment's hesitation. Making him feeling like he was betraying Fairy Tail but that also made him feel like he was betraying the Exiles. The duel emotions didn't help his already sober mode.

However, what truly was troubling Dragon was last night events. Shortly, after getting Emma and Anna back to the others at the Inn. They made an emergency call to Headquarters and got a Thunder Hawk dispatched to the Inn. The Chaplain approved of it and by the morning the little ones had returned home.

Not without difficulties. Anna was quite upset about leaving behind her new friend and wouldn't even wave goodbye to Dragon as they left because of it. Ray came up to Dragon before he left with the others and told him not to worry that she would get over it and be the loveable little sunshine again in no time. Dragon had his doubts it would be so easy.

Looking at the empty seats didn't lift any of their spirits and what's worse was the Chaplain had decided to stay, as a reserve member.

Looking at the fighting going on in the ring didn't help. The current fight was between Raven Tail; Black Snake and Lamia Scale; Toby. The wizards were laughable unimpressive and their fighting moves needed work. As strong as wizards could be with the help of magic, when face to face with killers that knew how to fight and had the experience to back it up Dragon did believe that they would have much of a chance. If their magic failed them they rarely had anything to fall back on.

It was a discussion that Wolf and he had had often enough. "The fighting strength of a wizard in a real war application" they had called it. It wasn't too often that Wolf likes to discuss such things but he had a real bone to pick with wizards and would argue the point until the only way to settle it was with a brawl. Right now Dragon tried not to think about how many points that Wolf would make later because of this.

Rubbing his neck he was getting agitated. "Ok, I've had enough of this I'm going to look around see if there isn't anything suspicious." The others turned to him.

The Chaplain spoke first, "Brother I know you're frustrated with yesterday's events but that doesn't mean you can underestimate the enemy here. You must remain diligent brother."

Dragon wasn't going to be convinced. "Look I'm just going to look around I'll be back in time for our battle. If anything happens call me over the vox. But of course only with your permission Chaplain." The Chaplain waited a few seconds but nodded his head giving his permission. Dragon moved towards the stairs, hoping he'd find something to occupy his time.

'As much as I want him to stay I have a bad feeling something is going to happen today. We need to be cautions and watchful. May the Emperor and the Avenging Son watch over us all.' The Chaplain quickly prayed.

Next to the Exiles was the Fairy Tail team A balcony. The wizards there were watching the fights a little more excited. Natsu was pumping his arms up and down cheering for the fight. Gray was looking out and sizing up the wizards. Lucy was watching hoping that today's events would go better and Erza watched over all of them as well as the match.

The last member of the team was no were to be found. Gray asked about her, "Where's Wendy at guys?" Erza was still watching the fight but answered him. "She went to the bathroom she'll be back, don't worry."

Gray wasn't convinced, "With Raven Tail gunning for us is it really a good idea to let her go off alone?"

Erza shook her head at him while the others continued to watch the fight. "She'll be fine she's stronger than you think."

"Maybe", He said giving up the argument.

Erza looked at the stairs now getting a bit worried. 'Although, she should have been back by now. Hope shed didn't get lost again." Erza turned back to the fight pushing the nagging feeling to the side.

Outside a door with the words "Female" on it walked out a little blue hair girl. She had just finished her business and was making her way back to the balcony. She was a little nervous about today and hope she wouldn't mess up if she was picked to fight. Walking back to the balcony would only take a few minutes so she decided to take her time and enjoy herself.

She began walking towards the way to the balcony. Looking around all she saw was the gray brick and the path ahead. She could hear cheering in the distance. Apparently something had happen because the cheer erupted through the tunnel. She was about to hurry when she heard footsteps coming from behind her.

She turned to see what it was and horror stared right back at her. She never had the chance to scream before the end.

Dragon was making his rounds. He started from one end of the stadium and began working his way back. He stopped at every door way and exist looking for anything that might tip him to danger. He was on his way back to the balcony when he decided that he needed to check the restrooms.

'It's silly but Abioye would never let me hear the end of it if I wasn't thorough in my search.' He rounded the corner. That's when he stepped in a pool of dark liquid. Looking down at his feet he recognized it as blood. Putting him in a stated of attention immediately. He searched the area but saw nothing but the pool of blood.

'Whoever lost this much blood is either dead or close to it. I need to find them now.' He walked a little more finally noticing a trail leading to the bathrooms. He moved quickly but caution. He moved up next to the door and put his ear to it. He could hear whimpering on the other side. He pushed open the door and the sight that greeted him chilled him to the bone.

There laying on the bathroom floor was Wendy. Holding herself and covered in blood and stab wounds most were superficial but Dragon could see several were serious. He quickly rushed to her side. He could see she was trying to heal herself which was probably why she wasn't dead, yet. He moved her hand from her side and held down a wound in her gut.

He quickly called the others through the vox. "Chaplain Come in, we have an emergency!" Wendy let out another small whimper. To Dragons ears it was sounding weaker than before. He pulled out some medical supplies that they all carried and began his best to save her. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "I'm scared, I don't want to die." Dragon looked down and cradles her head with one hand and spoke. "You're not going to die Wendy. I wouldn't allow it. Now save your magic you're going to need it." She continued to cry.

"Dammit Chaplain come in!" A second past and the vox cracked into life. "Brother what's wrong?" 'Thank Guilliman, Faas,' "Brother I need help Wendy has been stabbed multiple times and is bleeding out. I don't think she has long."

"Where are you brother?"

"I'm in the female west wing restrooms."

"I'm on my way Brother." The vox cut out.

Several agonizing minutes later Dragon heard the door open. Peacock was standing in the doorway carrying more medical supplies. He rushed next to Dragon. Setting down the medical supplies Peacock began to work quickly and methodically. He had Dragon hold Wendy steady while he worked.

She was looking up at Dragon tears in her eyes. Dragon looked down at her and in that same instant felt his chest knot up. A memory flashed before his eyes. A small baby girl was in his arms giggling up at him. She was warped up in a white towel and his arms holding her. Not his muscular arms but small and puny like a child's. Dragon recognized the babies blue hair immediately. Before he could find out anymore Wendy's small voice brought him out of the memory.

"Dragon, please tell everyone I'm sorry." Dragon was shocked and held her a little bit tighter. "Nonsense Wendy, Peacock here is the best Apothecary we have in the Ultramarines. You will be laughing with Fairy Tail soon. Just you watch." She was having trouble keeping her eyes open.

"Brother." Dragon pleaded.

Peacock answered without looking up from his work. "Fear not brother. She's not out of danger yet but I've mange to stop the bleeding. Now I need to patch up some of these wounds." Dragon sighed in relief.

"But Brother I need blood. She has lost a lot and even if I patch her up she can still die from blood lose." Dragon looked down for a second and then back at Faas. "What about my blood brother. It's pure and should work with any human."

"Our blood can work but there is a problem Brother." Dragon waited for Faas's to finish. "She wouldn't be able to bear any children our blood carries a sterilizing agent and will we ruin her chance at motherhood."

"As long as she's alive, Brother. We don't have many options." Dragon looked at Peacock and he stared right back. Nodding his head, Dragon began removing his gauntlet from his right arm. Immediately, Peacock pulled out a bag with a hose attached to it with a syringe at the end. Stabbing into Dragon's bare arm, blood started trickling into the bag. When that was finished Peacock went back to work on Wendy.

As the bag filled up with Dragon's blood he turned to Wendy. "Wendy we need to give you a blood transfusion. A procedure that not many know about and even few can perform in this day and age. We will give you my blood but there are side effects that you need to know about before we do this to you." She was staring at him with tired eyes but he could see that she could understand him so he continued. "My blood has a sterilizing agent in it. What that means is that my blood can self-clean itself and is much purer then normal blood. However this agent makes my kind sterile." She had big eyes at this revelation. "If I give you my blood it will also sterilize you and keep you from having children of your own one day. If we don't do this however you will die. The reason we have to do this, we don't have the time to find a match for your blood type. The choice is your Wendy but you need to make it quick."

In a voice that even Dragon could barely hear she answered. "I want to live." Her eyes closed after that. Dragon nodded his head and Peacock placed a new needle from Dragon's blood bag into Wendy's arm. Then they waited hoping it wasn't too late.

The Chaplain raised his Crozius Arcanum high in the air saluting his victory over his opponents. The battle was against Fairy Tail teams B Cana. The stadium had voted to have the reserve members of each team fight it out and so Cana was picked to fight in the battle.

Her magic cards were stunning and amazing to watch but they had little effect on the Chaplain who effortless dodging them. What he couldn't dodge he knocked out of the air with his Crozius. He charged in close and swung his weapon with such speed she couldn't dodge the first strike and was knocked hard against the wall of the arena.

Picking herself up she used her cards to create a smoke screen to try and buy her-self sometime. The Chaplain however appeared out of the smoke like a phantom and punched Cana in the stomach making her double over. If she thought he was going to be a gentleman in the fight she was dead wrong. He picked her up by the throat and threw her clear across the arena. She slammed into the wall and fell to the ground. She laid there for a few seconds with a smirk on her face.

She was far enough away that she pulled out her trump card. She got to her feet and pulled the sleeve from her right arm revealing a tattoo. She summoned her magic power and was about to yell out her spell. That's when the Chaplain stared straight at her. She froze for a second because of the heaviness that the Chaplain stare gave off. He could chill the heart of the most rage fueled beast with that stare.

She just stood there staring into his eyes. His eyes held none of the kindness of lesser men. No, to fall under the stare of the Chaplain was to be measured in every way possible and only the ones who could find no fault in themselves could hope to break from it. Not many have. Cana almost couldn't pull out of it but the cheers from her Guild gave her a moment of strength that broke the spell of the Chaplain menacing stare.

" **Fairy Glitter"** She yelled a bright light caused a massive blast that enveloped the arena and the Chaplain. The blast was huge and rocked the arena to its foundation crating a large dust cloud in the arena. With the dust in the arena from the explosion no one could see what had happen to the Chaplain. They could see Cana and she rose and shouted to the audience. "No one can hope to beat Fairy Tail, were going to win this thing." The crowd cheered along with Fairy Tail. The Exiles looked on in silence.

"Celebrating a bit early aren't we." Shocked gasps could be heard from the audience. Cana turned with wide eyes and stared at the impossible. Walking from the dust cloud the Chaplain strolled effortless towards Cana. A strange pendent glowed from around the Chaplain's neck. Cana and the rest of Fairy Tail were equally shocked and couldn't believe what they were seeing. She backed up hitting the wall, "That's impossible Fairy Glitter is one of our Guilds strongest magic's."

The Chaplain wasted no words and charged at Cana. Seeing him coming she threw magic cards at him. Some exploded other sent fire and ice at the Chaplain but had little effect. The Chaplain brought his mace into a sideways swing. Cana tried to dodge but like last time the Chaplain's speed caught her. He hit her in the side of the stomach with only some of his strength.

She flew across the ring and landed in the middle of it. She did not move no matter how laud her Guild yelled for her to do so. The pumpkin mascot ran to Cana's side and examined her. He then turned from her and declared she was unconscious. Fairy Tail sat in stunned silence as did the Exiles.

The audience however cheered for the Exiles now yelling their praise for the Exiles. The Fairy Tail guild was silent. Not being able to believe that one of their guilds most powerful magic had failed. The Chaplain began walking away and stopped and kneeled down next to Cana. He placed his hand on her shoulder and shook her. She woke up and stared in bewilderment at the Chaplain.

"You fought well Child but you shouldn't get too overconfident. You let your guard down before you confirmed that your enemy was down. You should also prepare for the unexpected child anything in this life can happen nothing is a given." He helped her up.

He nodded towards Cana and then turned away. The Chaplain began walking away. He lifted his Crozius Arcanum in a salute of respect towards Fairy Tail. Turning away he stopped at the tunnel's entrance and lifted his hand to his skull helmet. He stood there a few second and then broke out into a run disappearing into the tunnel's mouth.

Sarpendon arrived at the room that the Exiles had picked for their infirmary. He opened the door and was greeted by the sight of his brothers hovering over a little girl with blue hair. Brother Faas was monitoring the vitals of the little girl. While Brother Dragneel was sitting next to her watching over her with great care.

The equipment that was in the room came with them when they had first arrived by Thunder Hawk a day before the games started. One side of the room was filled with lots of machines that where currently monitoring Wendy. They had set-up the makeshift hospital just in case they needed it.

He walked up to Faas and asked, "How is she?"

"She's doing fine Chaplain; Dragons blood has helped her immensely. She should be back up in a few weeks with proper care."

"Ok, good so what happen? Who did this to her?" The chaplain asked concerned about the young girl.

"No idea Chaplain. I only came when Dragon called me."

The Chaplain turned towards Dragon, "Brother what can you tell me."

Looking up from Wendy, "Not much Chaplain I didn't see anybody. I found her in the women restroom just barely hanging on."

Crossing his arms and leaning back the Chaplain looked down at Wendy, "So she the only one with the answers we need. Have you contacted Fairy Tail?"

"No", answered Dragon.

The Chaplain turned from them and contacted Ragner through the vox in his helmet. "Wolf, come in…." A crackle came in through the vox. "I hear you Chaplain." "I need you to tell Fairy Tail that Wendy was attacked by an unknown assailant but that she is safe."

"I'll get right on it." The sound of the vox switching off ended the conversation with the wild wolf. The Chaplain walked over to Wendy and knelled next to the bed that Wendy was on. He began to recite the prayer of recovery pouring his soul into it.

Several minutes later the door was kicked off the hinges. The door crashed into the back of the Chaplain who was still kneeling in front of Wendy. Natsu walked right in looking to start a fight. Dragon and Peacock stood up at the sudden commotion made from Natsu's entrance. Natsu made it halfway into the room when the door was launched at him slamming him back out. Erza came in after that with a sword in hand. She looked like death incarnated and look like she was ready to meet it out. The look faltered when she looked down at Wendy.

Her sword fell from her hands as she stared at the blue haired dragon-slayer. A white winged cat rushed past Erza and quickly moved to Wendy's bed side. Kneeling next to her she began to call out to her. Makorva and an old Woman that Dragon recognized immediately as Porlyusica came in. She had on her usually attire and her coat dragged on the floor behind her as she rushed in.

She quickly pushed aside Erza who looked like she was going to argue but bit back a reply, already knowing that Porlyusica could help Wendy better then she could. She went and retrieved her sword form were she dropped it. Porlyusica began to examine, Wendy that's when Peacock moved to her side.

"She had multiply stab wounds to her lower abdomen and several lacerations across her arms and upper body. She lost about four pint of blood and she almost went into shock." Porlyusica listen to the Peacock helmeted man as he listed off all the wounds that Wendy had. While examining Wendy she noticed all the surgical scars and stiches on Wendy. She would never voice it but she was impressed by the level of it. No other doctor she knew could have worked so fast and pierces as the work she was looking at right now.

Erza was listening to Peacock too and every word was like an accusation against her. She was responsible for everyone on team A especially Wendy and now not once but twice she had failed to protect her. She would not fail a third time.

"What happen? Who did this to her?" She rounded on the Exiles in the room. Dragon walked up to her. "We don't know." Erza wasn't satisfied she grabbed Dragon by the trench coat. "You're lying!" That's when the rest of Team A walked in including Natsu who was nursing his cheek were the door smashed into him. Erza held Dragon by the coat and demanded once again. "Who attacked Wendy?" Gray walked up next Erza and produced an ice dagger over his fist. "I would answer her if I was you."

'Erza when I was still in Fairy Tail I had such respect for you. I still do but you're almost as bad as Natsu when it comes to stuff like this. The only reason I don't smash you both is because I know this is coming from a place of fear and worry.' Dragon pushed Erza away. She knocked into Gray both nearly falling over. He stood there waiting for them to make a move.

"Now I know your "upset" but don't think I'll take being grabbed like that again. Next time I'll smash both of you into the wall." Erza and Gray were getting heated facing down the dragon helmeted man and to make matters worse Natsu decided to join in. His fist crackled with fire and he had a dark look in his eyes.

"That's enough children." Makorva final said putting an end to the fighting. They all turned to the old man. Erza looked like she was going to argue but stopped. She trusted Makorva judgement more than anyone else. Natsu and Gray on the other began complaining saying that they can't let someone get away with attacking one of their own and if they weren't going to them what happen then they should force it out of them.

"You heard him say He didn't know what happen. I may not know this young man but I feel like I can trust him to be honest." Makorva turned towards Dragon and nodded towards him. "Now Porlyusica how is Wendy."

Porlyusica looked at the scene with barley restrained disgust. She looked anger at the display in front of her. "As long as you all are finished butting heads and aren't going to kill each other over some nonsense I can tell you." After seeing that they were all thoroughly chastised she continued.

"From what I can tell she's going to live. However, the damage is extensive and she will need more treatment later."

Peacock chimed in, "Also she will need some physical therapy. However, that doesn't even begin to describe the emotional trauma she went through. She's going to need a lot of support."

"She's stronger then you think, I..." Natsu began to say. Erza put her hand out in front of him, "It not about strength Natsu, she will still needs our support." The others in the room all had solemn look on their face but nodded their heads in understanding.

The White cat turned to the others. "We need to get her home it's too dangerous here." Everyone looked at the cat. Natsu fists tighten looking down at Wendy. Lucy walked up to him and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He gave a small smile and nodded his head. Erza and Gray both had sour looks as well.

Makorva nodded his head but a thought came to him mind. 'How can we get her home safely? A carriage ride would be to rough. Not only that but who do we sent with her, whoever it is that's the end of the games for them. All the ones I would trust to watch and protect her are in the games.' Makorva kicked himself for still thinking about the damn games. Here was one of his children hurt and he still cared about the games.

The Chaplain walked up to Makorva and spoke up. "We can be of assistance with that."

Makorva turned to the Chaplain and was grateful but still had to ask. "Why?" This made the Chaplain Skull helmet turn sideways in response to the question. The Chaplain walked over to stand behind Dragon and Peacock. "Because when you save a life you take responsibility for it. That's one of our many teachings at the Exile's Guild." Dragon and Peacock both nodded their helmets in agreement.

Fairy Tail was speechless and confused. It seems that no matter how they acted towards this Guild they always were willing to help them and at the same time fight them. Erza was the first to respond. "Thank you." The others nodded their appreciation as well. Gray went up to Dragon with a sly look, "Sorry about before."

"Its fine Wendy is what is important."

"Still we acted foolishly and as a way to apologies please strike me." Erza said while bowing to Dragon. Everyone had stunned looks on their face. Dragon just stood their motionless. Inside his helmet his face had taken on a sour look.

'Not this shit again. I remember this bad habit from the good ole days. Coming to think of it I don't believe anyone has ever took her up on this.' Dragon smiled and pulled back his fist. 'There's a first time for everything.'

Erza prepared herself the best she could. Everyone looked on in silence as Dragon fist shot forward striking Erza square in the face. She crashed into the wall and while still standing looked at Dragon in appreciation. Everyone else just stood there with their mouths hanging open, except for the helmeted ones. Who either hung their heads in shame or shaked their heads at their brothers behavior.

On a balcony overlooking the coliseum a man covered in Scarlet heavy red armor sat in an iron throne. His armor was the color of spilled blood it was adorned with spikes and leather straps which dangled a red book from his hip. He was armed with an onyx shield with a skull set in the middle. The skull belonged to the last man who challenged him with bits of flesh still hanging on it. When he grew bored of it he would seek out another champion or opponent to replace it. Also dangling from his hip was a black steel mace. Dark energy glowed from it which gave it an air of heaviness to wielder.

The man went helmetless. His head was adorned with a crown of thorns. His eyes were pitching black and his skin was red. At one time he was considered handsome. He used to have blond flowing hair and piercing blue eyes and a chin that was chiseled to perfection. That was until he heard the word of Khorne from the lips of Kane. Stroking his chin he remembered the crazed priest that had visited his father's estate. The priest was plain as any other priest he had met but the look in his eyes told him that the priest was a fanatic.

After that he spent much time in the priest presence. The priest told him of the true powers of the universe and how his life was a lie. The priest showed him the path that he had to take and what was needed to realize his destiny. Scratching his chin and the one spike jutting out of his chin, thinking back to that time brought a smile to his face. His name was Drake and he was the second son of Duke Reiner.

He had butchered his family one night and sealed his destiny. The priest had been there through the whole thing and anointed Drake with the spilled blood of his father. He had received his shield that night and his first skull. His brother was his first skull and the only one who had fought back. He had loped of his head after an intense sword fight. The priest had set his brother's head into the shield igniting the demonic power and his transformation.

His reverence was interrupted by a sudden commotion in the colosseum. He could see guards rushing to the tunnels. Looking down from his families private booth he couldn't see what the commotions was about but he could guess. It was the beginning of Khorne's blood feast. With the veils of realities being weakling through the idiotic gathering of magic power for that the gate of time. The power from the warp could be brought forth.

And it was he who was once Drake, duty to bring down the veil completely. Every act of murder brought the veil down a little bit more. He had already released his gorechosen his elite killers out into the city to cause more death. There was Kano the Mad, Rein the hungry, Sil the shadow walker, Mantis the swordsmith, Bran the heart ripper, and Ken Mathis were currently out in the city killing and spreading fear. His last two gorechosen were currently with him.

They were Angar the Iron Bound and Dyrane the mistress of carnage. Iron Bound was currently standing near the door to the suite. His armor was made from black iron which came from the world of Midgar. He was fully encased in his armor and there was never a time that he could remember ever seeing him out of it. The only indication that a man was in there were the two red eye's staring out the helmet. Black smoke pour out of the grill of his helmet has Angar talked to Dyrane.

Dyrane was once his fiancé but has since become a bride of Khorne. She had on a white satin dress which was currently stained in blood. Were it came from he did not know nor care. She had once been his and the most beautiful woman he had ever known. Her blond her had been stained red from her countless victims. Her teeth which had sparkled when she smiled were now filled down to points giving her a shark tooth mouth. She talked with Angar with a madden glee in her eye's that had one time held such sympathy. She was a killer through and through and carried as her weapon a sword made from the bones of her mother. Another gift from the priest.

The priest had given him many gifts. However his greatest gift was to he who was once Drake. His new name Drachnok the Dragon eater and one of the eight princes of the new Khorne army the Blood Tide.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The Tide Breaks

Dragon was currently walking Fairy Tail down to the area were their ThunderHawk had returned to after dropping off the children back home. Peacock was currently pushing Wendy on a gurney with help from Gray. Carla and Happy who had joined just a few minutes ago hovered over and Lucy were walking behind them and Erza was walking with Dragon out in front. The Chaplain and Makorva were ahead of them with Porlyusica trailing behind while every now and then looking back at Wendy.

They were heading outside the stadium and then they had to walk towards a small clearing just outside the walls. The whole trip would take about an hour. Which maybe too long for the present company. Tensions were high and not all of it was from the attack on Wendy. The Fairy Tail wizards were in the dark and they didn't who to fight. Once more they were constantly in contact with a guild who's ideology was different from theirs. Above that a former guildmate was haunting them and was currently in the guild that was now helping them.

Natsu was walking behind Gray and occasional looking at Wendy. He was anger that one of his guildmates was attacked but even angrier that he couldn't smash the one who did it. There would be payback for whoever did this. Count on it. He turned and looked at the Dragon helmeted man walking next to Erza. Saw the helmet which used to look like a bad ass Dragon head. However, something had happen and the snout was pushed in making it look like a pugs face.

'I still get the feeling that I know him but I can't put my finger on it. Those red gauntlets look pretty cool and I think I see lighting coming off of them. My brother always wore red gloves….'Natsu stopped and Lucy bumped into him. "Hey why'd you stop, Natsu?" When Natsu didn't answer she got a little heated. His fist ignited and she backed up. Looking at him she saw that he looked like he was about to blow up.

"Rion Dragneel!" Everyone stopped. The Chaplain looked back and knew something was wrong. Makorva looked at Natsu. "What was that Natsu?" Natsu pointed at Dragon. "I'm talking to you bro." To Dragons credit he didn't turn around but keep walking. Natsu not wanting to be ignored launched at him. He launched a barrage of punches; Dragon immediately wiped around and started blocking the attack. They weren't moving around due to the confined space of the coliseum tunnels. However their arms were moving at extraordinary speeds. Natsu flame withered fist and Dragon's red gauntlets were a blur.

Dragon made the move that broke the stalemate. Seeing that Natsu was going to press the attack Dragon stepped back and let Natsu over step himself trying to punch him. Dragon rushed forward and knee Natsu in the stomach hard and then grabbing his arm, threw him over himself pinning Natsu to the floor. Natsu struggled to get up but Dragon's grip was iron tight and would not slip no matter how hard Natsu struggled.

"Enough Natsu I'm physical stronger then you and if you keep fighting me I will break an arm, Understood?" Natsu struggled a little longer but when Dragon applied pressure he stopped not wanting his arm broken. Lucy ran up to Dragon and Dragon on reflex kicked out catching Lucy in the gut. She doubled over and started coughing.

Natsu got angry and tried to ignite Dragon with his fire. Dragon had enough and was about to punch Natsu in the face when a lighting covered fist punch Dragon off of Natsu. Laxus was standing over Natsu. Dragon was knocked into the wall. Dragon's helmet cracked near his left eye lenses and pieces were starting to fall off.

The Chaplain imposed himself between Dragon and Laxus. Peacock had out his twin pistols and aimed one at Laxus and the other at Natsu. Gray produced an Ice Lance and had it placed at Peacocks back. "Put them down Birdman." Peacock responded, "Not a chance….and where are your pants?" Gray looked down and realized that his clothes were missing. Peacock took the momentary distraction and slammed his right pistol into the lance scattering it. Now a pistol was aimed at Gray.

The air was tense and nobody moved. Makorva walked up to Laxus and placed a hand out in front of him. "That's enough children." The Chaplain folded his arms and leaned back. "Call me a child again and well see what enough is." Makorva looked straight at the Chaplain and nodded his head.

Laxus picked up Natsu and set him down. Lucy recovered thanks to Erza helping her up. Dragon brushed himself off and then was standing next to the Chaplain. Peacock still had his pistols trained on Laxus and Gray. Makorva spoke up, "That's enough." Peacock didn't move a muscle. The Chaplain nodded his head and Peacock returned his pistols to their holsters.

Makorva turned to Natsu, "Boy what is the meaning of this. Why did you attack Dragon?" Natsu pointed at Dragon again. Happy flew over and landed on his shoulder. "He has red gauntlets." Everyone turned to look at Natsu strangely. Dragon looked down at his gauntlets and had a revelation.

'Shit! I used to wear red fingerless gloves but still. I mean what a leap to go from red gauntlets to you must be my brother. No one else would have even considered that it's really me under here from my gauntlets.'

So what Natsu I'm sure lots of people have red gauntlets." Happy replied.

"Yeah flame brain so what if he has red gauntlets that doesn't mean he's your brother. I saw a guy in red plated armor with red gauntlets maybe he's Rion too." Gray mocked Natsu.

Lucy sight, "I mean come on that's a bit of a stretch don't you think Natsu."

Natsu seeing that no one was going to believe him started to get heated. "I'm telling you guys it's him. I mean my brother always had those gloves on. No matter what he wore he always had on red gloves."

Erza walked over to Natsu and put a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe it is him but right now we need to take care of Wendy, Ok?" Natsu looked around but seeing that he wasn't going to get any support nodded in agreement. "Ok fine." Turning to Dragon, Natsu said, "But this isn't over, I know your there bro."

Natsu walked off towards the exit of the tunnel. Gray and Peacock began pushing Wendy again but now there was this odd tension between them. The Chaplain, Makorva and Porlyusica started walking again with the old woman commenting on the stupidly of it all. Everyone began walking ready to get Wendy home. Dragon began to move when a hand latched onto his arm.

Looking down at the hand Dragon looked back up at its owner. Laxus had his hand clapped down on Dragon's arm. Laxus pulled him closer and whispered. "He's right isn't he Rion." Lightning began to course through Laxus body. Dragon's gauntlet began to glow. They stood there a while looking at each other wondering who would make the first move.

Steam was starting to rise from where Laxus was gripping Dragon's arm. Final Laxus pulled back. He turned from Dragon and began to walk away. Laxus stopped and turned. "I don't know what happen to you but if you're an enemy of Fairy Tail. We will show you no mercy, Rion." Laxus walked off after that.

Dragon stood there for a while. Wondering how this was all going end and what would become of him after it all. Give him an enemy to face Rion could stand against it, an enemy trap Rion could think of a strategy to break it but tell him to face his former guild and Rion had no idea what to do. Shaking his head he began to walk after everyone. He was trying not to think about his brother or his former best friends but the memories wouldn't leave him.

Mira watched the whole thing. She saw how Natsu attacked Dragon and Natsu stunning declaration. She then watched Laxus and Dragon square off. She heard Laxus call Dragon, Rion and her heart sank. She knew he was here but didn't realize just how close he was. She watch Laxus stake off noticing the look of pain on his face. Mira knew this was going to be difficult for the both of them. They had been so close.

13 years ago

Mira was hiding she had been on a monster hunt by herself. She was trying to one up her red headed rival Erza. Erza had hunted a fire Wyvern and killed it by herself. She was close to doing the same when a group of them had showed up and were now currently trying to kill her. Luck for her she had found a natural cave to hide in. However the groups of Wyvern weren't giving up on her.

She had been too cocky and came by herself. To make it worse she hadn't told anyone were she was going. She was in the middle of a huge forest next to a mountain where the Wyvern lived. She was low on magic and couldn't even do her "takeover spell" let alone run. She was too damaged to even move.

She just laid there for hours hearing the Wyvern thrashing about trying to open the cave's mouth to get to her. She nearly passed out twice and wasn't sure if she could stay awake for long. She looked around the cave again for the millionth time knowing there was no way out. It was quite she liked that a peaceful tranquility had taken over and she was losing her fight against sleep. She collapsed in an unknown cave in a distant forest, alone.

Distant thunder awoke her. She was still lying in the cave. The area outside the cave was dark but inside the cave a fire was roaring. She was surprised and took a real look around the cave. There sitting next to her were her two best friends. There was Laxus fiddling with his headphones and Rion stirring a large pot over the fire.

"Well, look who final got up." Laxus commented informing Rion at the same time.

"Geez, took you a while we've been here for hours." Rion smiled at her.

She was still weak from her wounds but looking down at herself she realized that she was bandaged up. She managed to speak a little, "Why are you here?" Laxus cocked an eye at the question.

"What do you mean why? Were here for you," Laxus folded his arms and leaned backed on the cave wall.

"Yeah, we figured you would try something like this. After all nothing get you more riled up then Erza."

She was embarrassed. They knew her so well. She had left almost as soon as Erza had showed up her kill. Of course they would follow her. She wasn't entirely mad at them for that. But a thought did cross her mind.

"If you knew where I was why didn't you help me fight them off?" Looking at them both Rion put on a big grin and Laxus had a sheepish look on his face.

"Well, Laxus here wasn't paying attention to where he was going and fell into that river a while back. Damn thing nearly carried him to the ocean before he stopped."

"Oh, why wasn't Laxus paying attention to where he was going?"

"Well, you see Laxus before we left got a Lo-"

"Wait that's enough," Laxus interrupted. Trying to hold Rion down and putting a hand across his mouth. Rion quickly squirmed out of Laxus grip and stood next to Mira.

Rion Cheered "A love letter from Cana!"

Mira put a hand to her mouth. "No way, Cana she did that." Laxus had a small blush on his face. He was currently scratching the back of his head. Rion was stiffing a laugh and Mira had on a big grin.

"Yeah I know Laxus and Cana. Who would believe that one? "

"Well at least it not Erza," Mira said smiling to herself.

'Yeah no shit, we're not suicidal.' Laxus and Rion both thought.

They talk for hours either teasing or laugh at each other. They ate the meal Rion prepared and slept in the cave together. The next morning they went Wyvern hunting before heading back to the Guild hall. Not leaving until Mira got the biggest one and luckily for her, her two pack mules carried it home for her.

She smiled at the memory. Remembering how the two complained the whole way home. Saying maybe they should have just left her. How mad they were when they got back to discover that Erza wasn't even there. They made her pay for the next three meals as a way of apology.

However, those times were nothing more than a distant memory. She needed to confront Rion and get answers to the question she had been holding onto for years now. She straightens up and walked towards Dragon. Ready to confront the past and put the demons to rest.

'Great, so much for keeping my identity a secret first Natsu and now Laxus. Who's next?'

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Mira. She had on a dark dress and her hair was in that weird reverse ponytail thing. She looked like she was on a mission and was heading right towards him.

'Sweet Guilliman no.' Rion's helmet didn't show any emotion. However, as Mira walked up to him, Dragon on instincts stepped back. He wasn't sure but he had a feeling that what was going to come next, he wasn't going to like. She smiled at him.

'Oh, bullshit. I know that smile that's what she had plastered on her face when she punched the wizard Macro Stromcaller through the damn wall for grabbing her ass.'

A magic circle appeared below Mira. " **Take Over: Satan Soul"** Mira transformed into a large demon woman. Her hair stood straight up and her arms covered in scales. She had two dark wings with a reptilian tail. Her clothing changed drastically too. She now had on a red one piece suit that left very little to the imagination. Not to forget her red high heel boots. The first time Rion saw this form he nearly died from blood loss. Hell he may die from blood loss now. Not for the same reason of course.

Dragon was smashed through the wall. Mira crashed into him as soon as she had transformed grabbing onto him as they fell onto the streets below. Dragon threw a punch catching Mira in the stomach pushing her way. She slammed into the wall as Dragon crashed into the street. Dragon was up in a second but Mira was to.

They traded blows each punch sending rubble through the ground. However, Dragon was a skilled martial artist before the transformation and his time with the Exiles had made him far deadlier then he was in Fairy Tail. Mira threw a punch Dragon grabbed it and pulled throwing her off balance. He then kneed her under the chin. She flew back crashing into the wall again.

She got back up and put her hands together. **"Soul Extinctor"** She shot out a dark energy ball at Dragon. 'Shit if I had on my power armor this wouldn't be a problem but this old armor can't stand against that' The dark energy ball crashed into Dragon slamming him through several walls until he crashed into the city wall. Exploding on impact it created a giant crater in the wall.

She flew towards the crater. The smoke was clouding her vision. She never saw him launch himself from the crater. He flew through the air half his helmet was gone and most of his armor was broken. His gauntlets blazed bright red and electricity covered them. He threw back an arm and hurled something forward. A piece of wall slammed into Mira's face causing her to cover up. Dragon pulled back a fist and when he crashed into her mid-air smashed her in the stomach.

She slammed into the ground. Another crater was formed only this was in the streets below. People started running away. Mira was in the center trying to stand up. Dragon crashed right next to her. She turned and threw a weak punch. Dragon merely side steep and cracked her in the face. She hit the ground hard. He just stood there waiting for her to make another move. She reverted back to her original form.

He kneeled next her. His dragons helmet now missing half of the left side. His left eye was staring at her. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes now. Dragon just looked at her. She began to speak. "It's you isn't Rion." Dragon sight heavily and pulled off his helmet. His face was different from the last time she saw him. There were scars across his left cheek. His brown eyes were the same but they seemed heavier now. His left ear looked like it had been bitten off by something.

She stared at him for the longest time taking in all his new features. He made to move her but she slapped him away. She began speaking again, "Why? Why did you leave us?" was all she said before she passed out. Rion looked down at her and began shaking his head. "Does it really matter anymore, Mira?" He checked her once over. Leaving his helmet off Rion turned away. In the distance he could hear the rest of Fairy Tail coming. Rion walked away never once looking back.

Whatever he could have been was over. He was no longer Rion Dragneel of Fairy Tail. Nor was he an S-class wizard. He wasn't the son of Igneel or the brother of Natsu. He wasn't part of the S-class three man team. That Rion had died long ago. He died doing what he thought was best not for a guild of ratty wizards but for the family that loved him and him in returned loved. No, that Rion was gone. He was and forever will be Brother Dragneel. Protector of Earthland, Champion of the Ultramarines and The slayer of Kaine the terrible. When it was time to give his life for this world and the people who called it home he will do it gladly and with no regrets.

They found Mira in a small crater in the middle of the city. She didn't look to bad but you could tell she had a hard fight. They found Dragon's helmet particle destroyed and was just lying there next to Mira. Erza was currently carrying her to the infirmary already having dismissed the Exile's help in the matter. The Old man was fuming about what happen to Mira and I can't say that I was too happy about it either. He demanded that Dragon show himself immediately but the "Chaplain" refused. He said that Dragon would never have attacked Mira out right and that she must have been at fault. Natsu nearly charged at him but I managed to grab him in time. One quick shock pulled him out of it.

Rion must have done this but I can't imagine him just attacking Mira. But then again I never imagined that he would have killed two of our own. Just what else are you capable of old friend?

Natsu was straining to be let go so I did. However I gave him a good stare down to make sure he didn't try anything. He just tightens his fist and looked down. Lucy and Happy began trying to cheer him up. Those two are always good to him. Reminds me of the way things used to be. The Chaplain thanked me for my intervention. I did not like that.

"Look "Chaplain" I didn't do it for you. I want to see Rion right now just as much as Natsu. No one attacks a member of our guild and gets away with it."

"Dragon did not start this."

"We can't be sure until he explains himself now can we."

The Chaplain folded his arms and gave me a hard stare. Looking into the eyes was difficult. There was heaviness to them. I can understand how Cana almost fell to them. But I stared right back. I released a little lighting to show I meant business. The Chaplain just stared, didn't even move to his weapon. Whatever these guys are they can't be intimated.

"Enough already just bring Rion to the pub and we can sort this all out."

"No."

This Chaplain was getting on my last nerve. At first there helpful then there pricks. They like to go back and forth with us. Well I'm trying to be nice for Wendy's sake. We still need to get her, Carla and Porlyusica back to the Magnolia to take care of Wendy. However something happen to Mira and I wouldn't rest until this is settled.

"Fine, then give Rion this message."

The Chaplain just nodded for Laxus to continue. Laxus rolled his shoulders and then let out a deep breath.

"I expected better from him."

Rion was currently walking through the city. The sun was setting and shop lights were beginning to turn on. He had already ditched his broken armor. The only things he was wearing were his trench coat and a pair of pants he took from an unmanned clothes line. He pulled the trench coat tighter around himself. He walked through groups of people trying to not look anyone in the face. Seeing that he was taller than most it was proving difficult to do.

He stopped in front of the inn that his team was staying at. He heard a familiar noise coming from above. Looking up and saw the red colored thunder hawk known as "Bloody Retribution" passing overhead. Hopeful that means that Wendy is going home and can get the treatment she needs. He walked into the inn.

Walking in the inn he saw the old man who owned the inn sitting at an old desk that look it was going to fall over. The old man was bald and had a pair of sunglasses with a white beard shaped like a cone. The children had come to call the old man "High Top" for some reason or another. Rion wasn't exactly sure why but it felt like an insult. Rion waved to the old man but as usually the old man just looked straight ahead never acknowledging him at first encounter.

Rion hesitantly began to turn away knowing what was going to happen.

"Hello, Hello there young master," the old man had said.

Rion stopped and turned around. "Hello, sir just going to my room at the back." Again the old man said nothing and just stared ahead. Rion turned back already knowing that this was going to be annoying.

"Ah, what happen to your helmet young master?" The old man had a bizarre habitat of not being able to talk to people face to face. The first time they arrived at the inn it took 5 hours to check in. Wolf had to be held down by the three of us so he wouldn't kill the old man.

"It got damaged so I threw it away." Rion said with his back to the old man knowing that this was the only way to have a conversation with him.

"Ah I understand young master. Will the others be back soon?"

"Yes, they should be back soon."

Rion left having said all he was going to say. He walked down a long hallway through a row of doors on both sides of him. At the very last door was his room. Each of the squad members had their own room. Opening the door he walked inside. The room was pleasantly decorated there was a night stand with a lamp on it next to a bed that proved to be too small for Rion's frame. There was a single window looking out into the plaza. Other than that were Rion's personal effects.

On the night stand sat Rion's personal tome of the Codex Astarte. Rion and other Ultramarines had their own copy. His looked worn out having spent many reading going through it. He looked through it and saw a level of genius there that he could only guess at. However it wasn't religious fever that had Rion comb through the book every night but a need to better his strategic thinking. Next to that was a pendent that the children had given him. Rion never put much stock in good luck charms but the children had gifted only a few members of the Astarte Brotherhood with them. Sadly out of those few only Rion was left.

Rion went under the bed and pulled out a rather large case with a U stamped on it. His armor and weapons were in the DoomBearer Battle Barge drop pod. However this weapon he always carried with him. The gear he had on now was from before the transformation. When they were just a rolling band of hunters, going through the wastelands of Midgar. Rion carried many scars from that time and lost many friends as well.

Opening the case he pulled out an Axe with a U on the axe head. Rion was one of three brothers to be gifted with this prestige weapon. The power axes of Ultramar. He was the current Chapter Champion an honor that he never believed he really deserved but it gave him the honor of wielding this ancient weapon in battle.

The leader of the Ultramarines was a man named Astorvon Vidim and the one who gifted Rion with the power axe. He held the title Chapter Master and was one of the nine Lords of the Astarte's, The Counsel of Nine. Lord of the Shield Bearer. Also was Rion's oldest friend. They had fought together for a long time now. However were Rion was a Warrior, Astorvon was a leader. He was the one who trained Rion to survive the forest and later lead him out of Midgar. Currently the lord of the Ultramarines was creating a fortress were Butcher's End used to be, along with the Lord of Iron and The Dragon lord.

Examining the axe Rion lifted it up one handed. The Haft had been short but only a fraction of what it used to be. The Iron Hands and Salamanders were the ones responsible for retro-fitting all the gear. However, some gear needed to remain the same. Such as Terminator Armor and the weapons for those behemoths, and they barely got just two Dreadnoughts working and those took several years each to get ready. However, luckily the Power axes many of the components were at the top of the shaft and head. Making adjustments were easy.

Rion had been part of the Trinity Force. They are the top three warriors of the chapter who were part of first squad the Chapter Masters squad. There was Brother Hrah Fellmon. He was the standard Carrier and then there is Brother Gadriel who was a sergeant. Then there is the Chapter Champion Rion Dragneel. We rarely fight together. Only the direst circumstances see us fighting together and only the most dangerous foes stain out blades. They haven't fought as a squad for three years.

The Counsel of Nine believed that the chapters needed to mingle more. So a brother Librarian found an old book about different chapters fighting together as a single squad. They were known as the Deathwatch. Astorvon wanted to reinstate the Deathwatch believing it would benefit the Brotherhood greatly. Not all were convinced the Iron Lord and the Lighting Lord were very verbal in their opposition to it. So as a show of commitment Rion had been elected to join the first squad. After that the others had agreed as well and Meta Squad was created.

Rion gave a few practices swings with the Axe. It cut the air in quick successions. Like most Ultramarines Rion was trained in a number of weapons. He preferred his Power Fist with the Bolter attachments but Axes were his second choice. He never really cared for swords. That was Abioye expertise and Rion left the Dark Angel to that. Rion like axes for the versatile uses wither it was shield breaking or hard strikes.

Rion just like the feel of how the weapon felt in his hand, he had broken many shields with this axes and felled many champions. Rion gave a few more swing. The repetitive motion helped center his mind. Slash, Swing, Slash, and Rion preformed a move that would have set an opponent into the dirt. Bring the axe to his face Rion studied the head. In it was an advance power field that could cut objects at the molecular level. To say that it was too dangerous to use in the festival was an understatement. Rion had used it once to cut a magic attack in half. Surprised the hell out of him but not as much as the enemy wizard. Well, not that the wizard lived long after that to be surprised.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" a loud scream came from outside the window. Rion turned and rushed at the window opening it to see if he could find the source of the scream. Looking around Rion saw a woman being cut apart by a group of people. They had cleavers and knifes and anything else that could cut. Rion stepped back from the window, axe in both hands and ran and jumped through the window ready to introduce death.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Spilled Blood

Rion landed on the street with a loud crash cracking the pavement underneath his feet. The group was still hacking at the poor woman whose screams had final died out. Rion lifted the Axe of Ultramar its shining blade glittering in the moonlight. He took a good look at the group and noticed something wrong immediately. These weren't Khorne warriors but the citizens of Crocus gripped by some kind of madness. They had feral looks in their eyes and blood on their mouths.

'What madness is this? These people are just savage.' Rion gritted his teeth and tighten his grip. 'May whatever gods exists forgive me.' Rion charged at the group the next second.

Crashing into the group Rion swung his axes vertical spitting a man dressed as a guard in half. The group final realizing that Rion was there attacked. Cleavers, knifes, saws and sharp object were all thrusted into Rion's direction. Rion didn't step back but shoved deeper into the group. Using his axe to deflect the worse attacks Rion barraged into the group. Swing his axe left and right he took off heads, hands or anything else that got into the path of his axe. A cleaver landed on his calf, it stunk but Rion swung his axe around catching the attacker in the throat. It didn't go all the way through but it was fatal. The crazed citizen grabbed his neck and fell back.

The group had thinned considerable since Rion first charged. There were only three left. One was a woman and the other two were men. The women looked like she had ripped out her hair and the men were in worker coveralls. Each carried a weapon. Rion rolled his shoulders and stretched his neck.

'Hardly, worth the effort but if they escape who knows what kind of damage they could do.'

The two men charged Rion with the woman coming after them. The first man wielded a cleaver and swung at Rion's mid-section. Rion caught it with the shaft of his axe and flicked it away. It landed in a pile of trash. The man was undeterred and reached for Rion with his bare hands. Rion smashed the man's nose with the butt of his axe sending the man into the woman behind him. The second man had a short sword and was swing wildly catching himself more than Rion.

The man pulled back to deliver a heavy swing Rion stepped in and head-butted the man in the face crushing it. The man stumbled back Rion wouldn't let him go and swung his axe in a wide arc catching the man in the side. The Axe of Ultramar went through him like a hot knife through butter. Bisected, the man's upper torso fell to the side his lower half slumped down.

The other two had recovered enough and again began attacking Rion. The woman had a small knife and was making shallow cuts into Rion's guard. The man still fought barehanded. Rion turned on the power field causing a purple glow to cover the axe head and swung cutting through them with easy. The axe left a burn on their bodies as it passed through. They died instantly. Rion looked around and seeing nothing but the dead, switched off the power field.

Rion examined the bodies again. After a few minutes he found something that he wasn't expecting. A small vial was tucked away in each of the workers. Sniffing the contents he had a disgusted look on his face.

'This is Fury the drug that the Blood Suckers sold! What the hell is it doing here?' Rion threw the vials away and got up. Scratching his head in frustration he knew this was going to be a problem. Another scream stopped him from digging into it any further. Tonight was going to be a long night. Lifting his axe Rion moved towards the screams.

Ragnar kicked opened his room's door. Exhaustion was something alien to him but having to deal with Rion's old guild could tax the most "Hot-Blood" warrior. It didn't help that while Rion and the rest were dealing with the Guild, Abioye and him had tried to find clues as to who attacked the little blue haired girl. Ragnar dropped onto his small bed.

'Geez, could they find a smaller bed I can still get my knees on this.'

The search had proved fruitless so after a while they went to go guard the little one until the Thunder-Hawk took off. Whatever Rion had done had not only pissed off the entire Fairy Tail guild but the Chaplain. I wouldn't be surprised if Rion is punched through the wall after today. Apparently Rion's identity had been discovered. The one thing that we were all warned against and he goes and gets recognized. The poor bastard.

Ragnar had torn off his old armor and tossed in the corner. It meant little to him. Not too many of the wolves were sentimental. He laid there with just his pants on. A pair of old gray slacks and no shirt. He had thrown his knuckle dusters in the corner. He missed his frost claws. The pair of power frost claws was called "Winters Eve" and they had saved him more times than he cared to count.

Flexing his hands he could still remember the feeling of the power claws on his hands. The sound they made when they slashed the air, the blue frost blades and their icy touch and the way they could tear through an enemy's armor in no time. He looked at his tanned hand. There were scars all over it. He could remember how each scar came to be. It brought a smile to Ragnar's face to remember, all the warriors he had bested. All the trails he had faced and all the Battle Brother's he had buried.

Ragnar got up. Figuring he wasn't going to get any meaningful rest decided to check on Rion. Abioye was currently walking through the town seeing if he could find any clues on our enemy. Brother Grex was with him. Faas had gone with the Thunder Hawk to help with the little one. He should be back by the morning. The Chaplain was with the guild master of Fairy Tail. Apparently the two had hit it off and were getting a drink. Much to Ragnar's surprise.

He had decided to go to the inn. He wanted to get some rest and check on Rion. The Chaplain said he would try and smooth things over with Fairy Tail. It was for diplomacy or something. Said that the guilds of Fiora may be needed one day and having bad blood between us could prove disastrous.

Whatever. As long as he didn't have to deal with a Chaplain all the better Ragner thought. Ragnar moved towards his door. He cracked it open and listens for any attackers. Living in Midgar had made them all cautions. So it was surprising to Ragnar to prepare for attacks anywhere. He sniffed the air. He smelled a variety of things. For starters the soup that the old man was cooking smelled like mushrooms and chicken. He smelled the annoying old man at the desk a mix of musk and sweat. Ragnar teeth flashed at the thought of the old man.

Satisfied that nothing was waiting for him, Ragnar opened the door and walked to Rion's room down the hall. Another annoying thing was that their rooms weren't all together. They were the only ones in the inn. But yet they still end up separated. Grex was three doors away on the opposite side of Ragnar. Abioye was near the front, Faas was across from him but a room over. And for some goddamn reason the Chaplain had been placed next to my room. Rion got the last room on his side.

'Idiot innkeeper lucky I don't burn this damn place to the ground. Damn Chaplain gets up way to early and sings. Sings! In the morning for pray. I wished he'd just pray quietly like a normal chaplain. Arragh!'

Ragnar had made it to Rion's room and opened the door. "Brother you in here, I-" Ragnar stopped in the doorway. First thing he noticed was that Rion wasn't in here. The second was that the case holding the Axe of Ultramar was opened and empty. Finally he noticed the window was smashed open. He rushed towards the window and looked out.

What he saw put him on edge. Outside the window out into the back alley were bodies. He looked around some more to see if Rion was among them. Thankful that he wasn't, Ragnar rushed back to his room to get his gear. He didn't bother with the armor but grabbed his knuckle dusters and the combat blade and sheath he had under his bed. Ragnar charged out of his room. Putting a finger in his ear bead he sent out a message.

Running out the inn and passing the old man Ragnar made contact. "~Brothers, Rion had engaged the enemy and I am currently looking for him. There are sign of an attack behind the inn, Ragnar out. ~"

A few second went by and Ragnar's ear vox crackled to life. "~this is the Chaplain I hear you, making my way towards you. Brothers Abioye! Brother Grexs! Come in. ~" A few more minutes passed and they final reported in.

"~Excuse us Chaplain Sarpendon we've seem to have found ourselves in a fight. Will report in as soon as we have finished.~"

"~Do you need assistance Brother.~" The Chaplain asked.

"~None needed Chaplain there's just a lot of them. Nothing we can't handle.~"

"~May the Lion watch over you~" The Chaplain cut the link and switched to Ragnar.

"~It seems that our enemy is making a move. Ragnar I want you to find Rion and get back to the inn I'll be there in a moment.~"

"~Understood, Ragnar out.~"

Out in the street Ragnar attached the sheath onto his pants and sheathed his combat blade. The blade was sliver with a warped handle. It was as long as a man's forearm and razor sharp. He slipped on his knuckle Dusters; he punched them together making a loud clank sound. Grinning he rushed to the back alley were the bodies were at. Ragnar tried to raise Rion on the vox-link but he wasn't answering.

Now in the alley he sniffed for his brother. He could trace the smell away from the bloody scene. Following the scent of his brother lead him through a few alleys and walkways. A number of bodies and scared citizens Ragnar passed on the way. Ragnar tried to talk to them but their fear made it difficult. Ragnar just decided to follow the bodies and smell.

He eventually left the market district and ended up in an abandoned area. The area had many rundown buildings and overgrowth. Scanning left and right all Ragnar could see were more abandoned buildings. One was an old jail house another was a slaughterhouse house the other building were too damaged to place a guess. The thing they all had in common was that they were all in disrepair and falling apart. Ragnar couldn't pin point the scent anymore.

"It like the exact same thing as what happen in the colosseum and in the alleyway. I can't find a scent anymore. If I was a blood crazed lunatic where would I hide?" Looking around his eyes caught the slaughterhouse again. 'No way, it can't be that easy.' Walking towards the slaughterhouse Ragnar was in a crotch moving slowly towards the entrance, which was closed. He stopped right at the door to the slaughterhouse. Straining his ears he could hear the clash of blades and the splash of blood. Not waiting a second Ragnar kicked in the door and charged right into the thick of it.

Rion was in trouble and he knew it. After finding another group of crazed citizens he had cut them down as quickly as they rose up. He managed to save a few normal citizens but they were so dazed by the experience they just stood there stupefied by what they saw. He doubted that any would go and get the guards. Probably for the best, Rion doubted they could handle the level of violence being dished out today. The axe of Ultramar was covered in gore and blood. Rion shakes the gore off and tried to wipe the rest of the blood on his pants.

He had cut a bloody path right through the city. It worried Rion there should have been more commotion, people running and screaming but there was none of the usually Khorne tactics and the attacks were too localized. They didn't scream madness but almost a deliberate trail. Which lead Rion to the abandon part of the city? Place like this existed because of growth. When a town or city expanded and grew it was common for some sections of the city to become ruin down and neglected.

It had happened to Volnnie the Exiles home base. However, the Salamanders had begun to rejuvenate that part of town believe that nothing should go to waste. Rion respected the Salamanders ways but even he felt like it was a waste of time.

Rion saw the old jail house and on instinct snorted at it. 'Never liked jails, but then who does?' Looking around he saw that next to it was a slaughterhouse. He could tell due to the hanging hooks and conveyor belt on the side of the building with dried blood .Rion question the builders who thought that was a good idea. 'Who designed the layout of this cities building?' Looking at the old slaughterhouse.

'If I was a homicidal killer where would I go?' Rion began walking towards the slaughterhouse doors, which were huge double doors. The sign above the door read "Ray's Slaughter Emporium". 'The fuck!? Clearly who ever owned this doesn't know what emporium means. Or maybe they did.'

Pushing at the doors Rion noticed they moved rather easy. Looking inside it was dark. Rion strained his eyes to pierce it but to no avail. 'Ok this doesn't scream trap. My enhance vision can't see into this. Only a few things on this planet can keep me from seeing in the dark.' Rion hefted his axe in both hands. He then activated the power field around the axe head. A purple light began to glow from the weapon. The darkness sprang back as if wounded.

The darkness began racing away revealing a rather large group of people. These weren't the citizens of Crocus. No, no normal citizens would have gear like this laying around. The group was well armed. They had iron armor and chainmail, were armed with swords, axes, spears and maces. Also each was sporting horns or fanged maws. Rion knew this group of killers well. A few weeks ago Meta squad had been called to a remote island. The village there was under constant threat from a cult group calling itself the 'Hounds of Doom'.

They had put the group to the blade and wiped them out. However the symbol that the Hounds had was carved into their forehead a single number, the number eight. Which, each of these people had on their forehead. The group parted before Rion and a single figure walked forward.

The man at least Rion thought it was a man, walking forward was different however. It was covered in straps and latex with only its mouth visible not evens any eye holes. Its arms were covered in spikes and its left hand had a trident impended into a stub of an arm. In its right hand carried an old fashioned flint pistol. There were at least thirty killers in the room with Rion plus the strange man.

The thing saluted Rion with its trident hand placing it across its chest. The thing began speaking, "Oh Great and Might Khorne thank you for the meal." With that the thing leaped at Rion mouth wide open revealing a maw of razor sharp teeth. Rion brought up his axe to block the latex warrior. The man bit down on the shaft and a strange hissing sound could be heard as steam started to come off.

Rion pulled back and kicked out at the same time. The man was flinged across the room and land on one of the killers. The thing began biting down on the man and a loud suction could be heard as the man was devoured alive. Bones began to break and flesh torn as it was being sucked into the things mouth. After a few seconds the man was reduced to mush and bloody bits.

It looked up from its meal and smiled. There were bits of flesh hanging from its teeth. The other killers reacted and charged at Rion. Not needing any words of encouragement from the thing that just devoured one of their own.

However, Rion didn't stand around and barreled into them. Knocking men down and into each other trying to get at the monster in their mist. Rion swung his axe with the power field on reducing men into bloody chunks. Like a lumber jack Rion swung mighty arcs with his axe catching as many as he could in the deadly path. The ancient technology proved to be too much for iron armor, reducing the armor to charred bits of iron and the men in them into bloody messes. Rion switched the power field off needing to save the energy for later.

A man with a club swung at Rion's back pushing him into a man with a sword. Rion knocked away the sword and head-butt the man. The man flew into his fellows. Rion kicked out and caught the other man in the stomach and heard a loud crack. Another man this one dressed in chainmail with a single horn coming out his left eye tackled Rion. Rion braced himself and stood. The man tried to gouge Rion's face with his horn eye. Rion pivoted and hurled the man into the others.

A woman whose face was painted red and wearing leather armor came at him holding a spear. Another two women joined her similar dressed circling Rion to each side, one armed with a sword and another with a mace. They traded blows with Rion's axe. The painted woman stabbed her spear into Rion's shoulder. Rion grabbed at it and swung his axe one handed cutting the spear in half. The woman with the mace connected a blow with Rion's right leg. Nearly dropping him giving the woman with the sword an opening to slash at Rion's mid-section.

Rion brought his axe around and caught the blade on the axe shaft. The mace woman was pulling back for another swing while the painted woman pulled out a knife and threw it at Rion. Rion hooked the axe head to the sword guard and pulled the sword woman in front of the dagger. The dagger struck the woman in the back. She dropped her sword trying to reach for it giving Rion the chance to duck the mace swing. Rion smashed the butt of the axe into the mace woman's solar plexus. She doubled over and was gasping for air.

Rion brought his foot down on her head crushing it. The woman with the dagger in her back final managed to remove it. While the painted woman reached for the dropped sword. Rion had enough. He brought the axe down on the woman picking up the sword. She looked up in time to see the axe head ramming into and through her skull. She dropped and brain matter spilled on the floor. The other woman seeing her comrade die charged Rion. Rion side stepped and elbowed her throat snapping her neck.

The rest of the Hounds of Doom were surrounding Rion. He was about to dive back in when the doors to the slaughterhouse were kicked in. Standing there was Ragnar. A giant smiled was now plastered on Rion face. Ragnar howled and dove straight in.

Sarpendon was running through the streets of Crocus. He had just received word from Abioye and Grex. They had dealt with a group of crazed people who had torn apart a group of guards and were apparently eating them. They had mange to deal with the butchers rather easily; it took them a while because the group was rather large. Apparently there were over fifty of them. A real threat to any person or guard found by them but to two Astartes it was just busy work.

However, he had not received word from Ragnar and that troubled him. Running through the streets he slowed down catching sight of a man standing atop a building with a lance wearing bright red armor and two blades. The man had the lance aimed at Sarpendon. What was troubling were the heads attached to the man's belt next to the swords. The man hurled the lance at Sarpendon who dodged it easily.

The lance impendent itself in the street behind Sarpendon. Pulling out his eagle-headed mace Sarpendon was about to jump onto the roof. When the lance released a scream knocking into Sarpendon's back and pushing him to the ground. The lance continued to scream sending out an ear splitting wail.

The man on the roof produced two short swords one a white blade and the other a black blade. He leapt of the building and swung his swords in a downward arc. Sarpendon barley put up his mace in time blocking the swords. The lance's wail was slowing him down considerable. The man however was unencumbered from the lance's wails. He started slashing and stabbing at Sarpendon. Who barley was able to put up a guard.

A slash across the chest spilled blood across Sarpendon's suit. He grunted in pain. In anger Sarpendon stepped forward and swung his mace in an upward swing managing to push the man back a step. Sarpendon lift his mace in a guard. The man lifted his white sword up and the lance's screaming stopped.

"You fight well holy man. Allow me to introduce myself I am Ken Mathis champion of the blood Tide, Scourge of Demlaus, Blade Master of the eight styles, Killer of Rancor the Terrible, Wielder of the lance of the damned and Blood Champion of the Warlord Dragon Eater." Ken bowed to Sarpendon. Smiling Ken returned his black blade to its sheath.

The Chaplain kept his guard up but was also weary of the lance behind him. He inched a bit closer to the lance. The man named Ken brought up his blade in a guard as well. The blade was perfectly vertical and his back was straight. He planted his feet as though it was an old fashion duel. He placed his arm behind himself. "Now you let's do this right, holy man!" He was blading Sarpendon on with his sword hand.

It took the Chaplain a second to realize what the man was talking about. The Chaplain lifted his mace into a similar salute. Then the next second he kicked out with all his might his foot connecting with the lance. The lance shattered and fell to the ground in little pieces. A small whimper could be heard as the essence inside the lance escaped in a black fog. Ken was absolutely shocked.

The Chaplain before his transformation was an actual clergyman. He never even picked up a weapon before going to the prison. To him the duel etiquette was as pointless as describing color to a blind man. He had no patience for the stuff.

"Save your speeches for when your enemy is dead." The Chaplain brought his mace before him and activated the power field. The Chaplain charged forward driving his mace with momentum, swinging with all his strength. Ken pulled out his black sword and made a desperate cross guard with both his swords. The mace smashed into the blades. There was a loud crack but the blades held. Chaplain pulled back and with stunning speed smashed into the guard once more.

"Fool you can't break the blades of Zuxihr, holy man." Ken managed to slash out with the black blade but was parried by the eagle mace once again. This left Ken's guard open just enough for the Chaplain to slip in and head-butt Ken in the face. Ken pulled back in pain. His nose was a broken ruin and leaking blood all over himself. He made a frantic slash with his swords but the Chaplain slapped them away with his mace. They flew from Kens grip landing on the street.

Ken was on his knees holding onto his nose. He looked up at the Chaplain through stinging eyes. "Who are you holy man?" The Chaplain stood in front of Ken. Not wasting any words brought his mace in a deadly downward arc caving in Ken's head. The body sat there immobile blood spilling from the remains of the blood champion head.

"HM didn't need to break the blades, just you fool." The Chaplain looked at the two blades lying in the street. Walking over to them he looked at them for a second. Then he raised his foot and smashed down with crushing force. The blades snapped like twigs. "Still better to be safe," The Chaplain said before running off once again.

They had wiped out the remaining Hounds of Doom rather easily. A little two easy in Rion's opinion especially thanks to the unwanted help. It had dove into the remaining Hounds with abandonment tearing them to piece. It bit, sliced and tore the Hounds too piece. Ragnar and Rion had mange to kill a few too.

However a new problem had a risen. The thing that had killed the Hounds was also devouring them at the same time. Every few Hounds it ate its muscle grew and its body had grown as well. Now it stood taller than either Ragnar or Rion. Its body had grown vast muscles and was as wide as a rhino transport from arm to arm. Its arms had ripped out of the latex suit along with the rest of its body. The arms were as big as a tree trunk and its legs matched. However, luckily for them the mouth had been sealed by an overlapping of skin that had grown with the expansion of the body. Like a giants head poking out of a volcano. It was no longer a man anymore but some hated filled muscle bound monster.

With the last of its growth sprit it charged at Ragnar who had just finished off the last of the Hounds. It swung a meaty fist at Ragnar who managed to dive out of the way by a hairs breath. The thing had tried to gouge Ragnar as well with its trident arm as Ragnar dove out of the way. Ragnar was next to Rion in a second. Panting Ragnar spoke, "Fun night, huh Rion."

Rion smiled at Ragnar behavior, "Oh the best."

The thing turned towards them and started speaking again. "I normally don't like to fight with a full stomach," patting its stomach with its one hand, "But how often to you get a chance to eat Astarte?"

Ragnar and Rion not waiting for it to attack charged at it. The thing braced itself as it readies itself to take them head on. Ragnar and Rion had no attention of taking him head on and changed the direction of their charge. Ragnar went left and Rion went right. Ragnar was headed for the front door while Rion was headed for the back. The monster turned after Rion deciding he was the easier target. The creature began lumbering fast after Rion.

The monster's feet were pounding away at the ground as it lumbered after Rion. Rion charged through everything in his path. Until he stopped suddenly kneeled and braced him-self. The monster couldn't stop and tripped over the kneeling Astarte. The monster crashed into some machinery lying around. Rion sprang up and started running towards the front of the slaughterhouse.

Ragnar was waiting for him at the opening of the slaughterhouse holding an old hook and chain in his arms and a giant smile on his face. His red hair was covered in sheen of sweat. With his canine showing he roared, "Told you it would go after you Rion."

"Yeah, yeah so what should we start calling you Runepriest Longfang from now on?" Pulling his axe into a guard Rion waited for the monster to return. It limped back to them. With an angry stance it started thrashing about wildly. "Looks like you pissed it off brother." Rion looked at Ragnar, "How can you tell it's my fault?"

Ragnar lifted up his head and roared out a laugh, "Because you can drive anyone berserk ahahahah!" Rion shook his head and ready his axe. Ragnar dropped into a guard holding the hook in one hand and began swing the chain in the other. The monster finished with its tantrum turned its head at them. Looking past them the creature looked surprised.  
"I swear you two are the biggest headache." Ragnar and Rion turned to see the Chaplain standing at the door. He looked a little roughed up but was still emanating an aura of intimation. The Chaplain walked in-between them. Standing shoulder to shoulder they prepared to face the hulking monster together. "Do I even want to know?" The Chaplain asked turning his skull helmet to Rion.

"No, properly not sir." Rion rotated his arms and readied the axe of Ultramar.

"Yeah, only thing you need to know sir is that thing needs to die." Ragnar chimed in.

The monster seeing that it was going to face three Astarte lifted its head and roared out breaking open the flesh tarp around its mouth. "RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAA!" The three warriors just stood there reading themselves for the battle at hand. The monster charged straight at them all thoughts of self-preservation gone just blind rage fueled the monster now. It swung its trident arm right at Ragnar. Ragnar sidestepped and rammed the hook into the creatures arm. The creature tried to pull back but Ragnar held it down.

The Chaplain swung his mace at the monsters exposed arm. A fountain of blood shot out when the mace head smashed into the monsters arm. The monster swung its other hand at the Chaplain sending the Chaplain flying into a row of cages. Rion stepped in and swung the axe of Ultramar power field on down aiming for the monster's knee. The monster seeing this pulled its ruin armed until it ripped off. Stepping back the monster dodged Rion's axe swing.

The monster dove on Rion pinning him down. Ragnar removed the arm from the hook and used it to try and pry the muscled bound monster off of Rion. The Chaplain came back and swung his mace down on the monsters back. The monster howled in pain and tried to swat the Chaplain away but the Chaplain jumped out of the way. The monster was not thrashing around howling. Ragnar was knocked away and the Chaplain barley dodged a meaty fist swung his way.

An axe head with a U shaped head busted out of the creatures back. The monster roared in pain and lifted itself up. Rion was tangling from the monster's chest. The monster tried to grab Rion with its one remaining hand. A chain warped around the monsters arm and was pulled down. The monster was off balance. Rion began punching the monster in the face. The Chaplain hopped on the monsters back using the axe head as anchor. The monster struggled but was too weak to do anything. The Chaplain activated his mace and swung at the monsters head, the monster moved it head and took the blow on its shoulder. The blow drove deep and blood was flowing out of the wound.

Ragnar letting go of the chain and pulled out his combat blade ran at the ramming his blade into its side then began repeatedly stabbing the monster until a stream of blood was leaking out its side. Ragnar jumped back. The monster was wobbly having lost too much bloody to be able to fight. The Chaplain jumped off pulling his mace out of the shoulder. Rion tried to pull out his axe but it wouldn't come out. Rion instead grabbed the Monster by the folds and pushed his axe through. It fell out with a load clank.

Rion jumped off. The monster tried to raise its only hand but only was able to lift it a little. It then fell backwards and crashed into the floor of the slaughterhouse. It was breathing heavily and trying to get up. The Chaplain walked up to its head and raised his mace up and brings it down in the same instance. The monster stopped twitching after the Chaplain pulled out his mace.

"Finally it's dead. Took a while huh?" Ragnar stretched his arms. Ragnar walked towards the Chaplain. Rion was standing in front of the creature with a hard look.

"This was the just the beginning Ragnar. These were nothing more than pawns." The Chaplain looked around to see if he could find any clues. He checked the bodies of the Hounds of Doom. At least the one's not just chunks of eaten flesh. He found a vial rummaging through the pockets of one of the bodies. Examining it he realized what it was. Ragnar walked up holding more vials.

"Fury? Why is this here I thought fury could only be made in Butcher's End." Ragnar asked confused by what they found.

"Apparently not Ragnar. We may have killed the Bloodsuckers doesn't mean we stopped fury. There was bound to be some way for that drug to get out. After all, that narcotic existed out here as well. Not as potent but…" Sarpendon turned his attention to Rion who was currently trying to move the monster they had just killed. "What are you doing?"

Rion stopped what he was doing and began scratching his head while answering, "My axe is under it."

The Chaplain just shook his head. 'Biggest headache's ever.'


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own Warhammer 40k or Fairy Tail. Hey guys been a while. Sorry it took so long I keep rewriting and editing it.**

 **(Sadly may still have errors, sorry) I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 17

The Dam Breaks

Exiles:38 pts

SaberTooth:20pts

Blue Pegasus:18pts

Lamia Scale:18pts

Raven Tail:16pts

Mermaid Hell:15pts

Fairy Tail A:12pts

Quatro Cerberus:10pts

Fairy Tail B:7pts

The score board was showing the standings for the previous two days of the festival. The people were amazed that Fairy Tail look like it was starting to climb the board but were also impressed by the spirit of the guild from the previous day's events. However, no one could deny the strength of the Guild at the top. The Exiles were dominating this year's Festival. The Guild nearly had twice as many points as the next highest team.

Laxus looked at the scoreboard pissed. 'This is going to be difficult. Even if Fairy Tail wins first in every game and wins their battles the Exiles would have to take at least 5th place in the games. But if we could beat them in a battle that would defiantly even things up.' Looking at Mira, Laxus was filled with doubt. 'But they were able to defeat Mira and that alone puts me on edge. Back in the day we were all evenly matched. Now it seems Rion wasn't wasting away. He increased his strength so much I hardly recognize him, Not that I did.' Laxus turned and looked at Natsu who was also looking at the scoreboard but had a big grin on his face. 'You don't have a doubt in you do you Natsu.'

Natsu was looking at the score board pleased with himself. Their team at more points than Fairy Tail B team and that team had both Laxus and Gajeel on it. Natsu started laughing to himself. "Oh Gajeel what happen to you guys." Gajeel ran to the edge of his team's balcony and started yelling at Natsu. "Don't get cocky Salamander just because you're ahead a little. You're still only in 7th place." Natsu just started laughing, "Better than being in last place."

Gajeel was pissed because Natsu was right. He turned to the members of his team. "I'm going in and winning this next game." The others just looked at Gajeel but nodded their agreement. Laxus however spoke up, "You sure yesterday you were taken down by motion sickness you wouldn't be able to use that as an excuses for losing today." Gajeel just turned away, "Don't worry I'll win."

Laxus looked at Gajeel. 'I don't know the Exiles are going to be some of the toughest opponents here today if not the entire festival. Speaking of which where they are?' Looking at the Exiles balcony no one was there. Yesterday half there guild was missing but that was after most of the day had past. Now the festival is about to start and no one is here.

Mira spoke up noticing Laxus's stare. "Were do you think they are? I hope nothing happen to them." Laxus just stared at Mira. 'Even after everything you still care. You always had a good heart Mira. I always admired that about you. I just wish you and Rion's first meeting went a lot better than it did.' That's when she perked up. Laxus turned and could hear gasps and worry in the voices of the audience.

The Exiles had final arrived but they looked terrible. The Lion and The Bull were in there gear. Their helmets and armor had splash of red that Laxus thought looked like blood. Peacock was there but he looked fine. His armor was clean and he stood straight looking out at the arena. The last three looked like hell. The Chaplain's preacher suit was torn and there was dried blood on it. His mask looked even grimmer because of it. The man next to him was a mystery because unlike the others he didn't wear his helmet. His red hair was wild and untamed, his beard jetted from his chin like a dagger. He was smiling but it looked demonic with the fangs protruding out. His tan skin was a stark contrast to his grey paints.

However, compared to the last one they looked like fresh Daisies. Rion was helmetless which at the moment Laxus wish he wasn't. His face was scared up especial a deep cross cut on his cheek and another through one of his eyes. He had only one good ear the other looked like something had bitten it off. His black hair was the same as when he was in Fairy Tail a functional crew cut.

Those were the actual good parts. Rion was covered in cuts and bruises. His arm was actually still bleeding. He didn't have a shirt but was wearing a pair of blue plants and even those looked torn up.

The announcer got started. "Ok folks were going to start the third day of the festival games. Now today game is known as Pandemonium now I will such over to the Mascot."

The Pumpkin head mascot stood in the middle of the arena. "Ok I would like to ask each team to send out there representatives."

From the Balcony the teams begin to send out their representatives. From team Fairy Tail A Erza Scarlet and from Team B Gajeel RedFoxs, Team Lamia Scale Jura Neekis, Team Blue Pegasus Hibiki, Team Mermaid Heel Millianna, Team Raven Tail Obra, and Team SaberTooth Orga. Team Exile had not yet sent out their representative they were still talking about who should go.

"I think I should go Brothers," Rion stated to the others.

"No brother I should go I haven't had a descend fight yet." Ragnar complained.

"Ragnar you have fought in both games the first two days it's time for someone else to go." Peacock chimed in.

"Right so I think I should go" Rion stated.

"No", Grex said pointing at Rion's arm. Rion looked down and shrugged.

"A little blood never hurt anyone Brother."

"Enough!" The Chaplain said ending the argument. He pointed at Abioye and said, "You will go." The others looked at each other and nodded their heads in agreement. The Lion walked to the edge of the balcony and jumped into the arena. Smashing into the arena floor The Lion rose from a crotched position and stood in the arena with everyone staring at him.

Hibiki thought 'Geez, don't these guys know how to use stairs?'

The Lion walked over to the rest of the representatives drawing his sword and placing it tip down in the dirt. The other returned their attention to the mascot.

"Ok now that's all settle we can begin. The game Pandemonium is really rather simple it's a monster destroying challenge." Upon hearing this many of the guild wizards were excited and Erza had a smile on her face. The Lion looked bored his shoulder shrugged and he returned his blade to the sheath on his hip.

"Now how the game goes each of you will draw a number from this box." A box appeared in the pumpkin mascot's hands. Then each of the contestants reached in a grabbed a numbered ball. When it was the Lion's turn there was only one ball left. He pulled it out and examined it. It read number 9.

'It's fine if the fates degree I should be last then that make my fight to the top all the more meaningful.'

The pumpkin mascot waved it hands to get everyone attention. "Now that's done with. I want everyone to look at the screen behind me." On cue a magical screen appeared on it showed a castle but something was wrong. "Now we have here castle Pandemonium filled with a 100 monsters. Now each of you based on your number will determine gets to choose how many monsters you fight first and will keep going down the line until all 100 hundred have been defeated. Now-" Before the pumpkin mascot could finish Hibiki interrupted him. "Um sir you may want to turn around." The mascot turned around and was shocked from what he was seeing. The castle was in ruins and the monsters were all dead lying on the grounds.

"Wha-I I don't understand what happen," the pumpkin mascot looked in horror. The monsters were torn apart and lying on the ground covered in blood. There were black swords impended in the bodies. There were a few guards' bodies lying next to the monsters.

Everyone was in a state of shock. The king was standing on the edge of his balcony. His Chief of the Cherry Blossom Holy Knight Squadron was running around barking out orders to the guards nearest to him. The King turned to his Chief, "What is going on Arcadios? I thought the castle was impossible to get into unless we let them in."

Arcadios turned to the King, "I don't know sir but I will find out. These last few days have been difficult." Arcadio turned away from the king and began heading towards the doors to the back of the king's suite. 'Not that I have told you everything that is going on. Not about the mass murders, missing people and the sabotage of the Eclipse project. Princess Hisui is beside herself, last night the devices used to gather the magic energy were destroyed and we still haven't found out who managed to do it. '

'The plan was supposed to protect the kingdom for generations to come but whoever put a stop to it will be my enemy until my final breath.' Arcadio was walking down a hallway heading for his office in the barracks. When he got there he dismissed the two guards waiting there and then proceeded inside. To his surprise someone was waiting for him in his office.

Sitting in his chair was a young woman. He could only see her from the back and was instantly on alert putting his hand to his swords pommel. "Who are you and how dare you enter my office." The woman spun around. Arcadio was face to face with a very muscular red haired woman in a pair of coveralls and a white shirt. She had a neutral look on her face but every now and then a small twitch would happen on the corner of her face.

She stood up from the chair. Moving with the grace of a ballerina she moved from behind the desk and moved over to Arcadio, placing a hand on his chest and a finger on his lips. She let a seductive smile replace the neutral look on her face. He was captivated by her; he instantly let down his guard. She pulled him in close and brought her lips to his cheek. Pulling back from her Arcadio was mesmerized by her. She pulled away from him. He felt a longing that he had never experienced before.

He wanted to be near her again to feel her flesh on his own. She was his whole world now thoughts of loyalty and honor vanished. His promise to the princess gone, his duty to the king a forgotten memory. Only she mattered now and death to anyone who tried to harm her. She began to speak. "Darling my love there is a matter we need to discuss about the Exiles." Then Arcadio world was shallowed by darkness.

Rion was sitting down and being treated by Faas. Rion was talking with Ragner while Faas worked in silence he had rubbing alcohol and a cloth and was currently cleaning Rion's wounds. Not that Rion was in danger of infection; his immune system could take care of whatever disease he could possibly catch. However Faas was never one to do things half assed. He was one of the best apothecaries to be trained, only second to the master of apothecary the Sanguinary High-Priests, Cylsa Inverus. All apothecaries were trained in the healing arts together almost like another chapter by themselves.

Since Faas carried the gene seed of the Ultramarine's he was assigned to the chapter but due to the chapters needs he was moved from squad to squad. This didn't give him much time to form any attachments. Faas never felt like he belonged to the chapter and never bonded with the others. He was trained in combat next to the other apothecary so even then he never bonded with other Ultramarine during training. It wasn't until he was sent to assist the assault squad lead by Sergeant Praxor.

The squad was fine but it was the Chapters Champion that was assigned to the squad after the squad had lost two battle brothers during a chaos stronghold siege. Who helped Faas finally become part of the Ultramarines?

Six and Half Years ago

The cave was rather large and hid the entire Ultramarine brotherhood and their equipment from the dangers of the warp and the eyes of Midgar. All battle brothers were at attention facing towards their chapter master and his squad the Primus squad. The elite squad directly under the Chapter Master command.

Chapter Master Astorvon was in his master crafted artificial Mark V "Heresy" armor. It was painted blue with vertical gold stripes running down both legs. The gauntlets were painted white with the U symbol gold on the back of the fists. One pauldron was blue with the Ultramarine symbol on it and the other was silver with a gold shield marking Astrovon as one of the counsel of nine "The Shield Bearer." He was currently helmetless having it strapped to his waist. His short cropped white hair was highlighted by his tan face with his iron halo more visible. Astrovon came from a tribe of ocean wafers and had a tattoo of a shark around his neck.

Standing behind him holding the banner was Brother Hrah Fellmon. Brother Fellmon armor was the Standard issue Mark VII Power armor and was currently helmeted. However where most battle brothers armor was painted blue, Fellmons was charred black due to a battle with a chaos wizard cultists which had bathed Fellmon in witch fire. However Brother Fellmon had proved resilient and survived. Emerging from the flames Brother Fellmon with his charred gauntlets ringed the neck of the Chaos cultists who had burned him. He kept the armor as it was to show the resilience of the Ultramarines making him a bedrock of strength for all others. Which Chapter Master Astorvon saw as the perfect warrior to be the standard bearer. The standard that he carried was an image of the symbol of the Ultramarines weathered in flame with a gauntlet holding the bottom of the U symbol.

Standing next to him was Sergeant Gadriel; Sergeant Gadriel armor was wearing mark XI "Corvus" armor with a red peaked helmet. Gadriel wore a white robe over his armor a gift from a brother from the Dark Angels Chapter. Gadriel had saved two sword brothers and earned their captain's respect making relation between the two chapters stronger. Gadriel power sword was strapped to his waist on a gold chain.

Final the one standing apart from the rest but within distance was the Chapter's Champion Rion Dragneel. It was said that both Astorvon and Rion awoke a whole month before everyone else in the chapter and the two had formed a strong bond with one another during that time. Rion's armor was very similar to Fellmons Mark VII armor. Except Rion wielded two power fist with bolter attachments and a Chainsword Name "Demon Eater" strapped to his side. Rion cape was fluttering around him its red satin color highlighting him. The most notable piece however was his golden eagle faceplate helmet.

Rion was famous for defeating several Chaos Champions by himself giving the Chapter master the time to kill a Chao's Lord. Faas wasn't there and had heard the story second hand seeing as he was still in training during that time with the other apothecaries. Faas had heard that the entire Primus had similar stories as well.

However rumors were that the Chapter Master wanted to spread his warriors among the Chapter to help booster the fighting strength. Seeing that this was going to be Faas second time in combat he hoped that one of them would be assigned to Praxor Squad. Faas wasn't too keen on the squad he was currently assigned to seeing as all of them were hot blooded warriors the opposite of Faas who liked to keep cool and calm in any situation. He had already been challenged twice to a duel and several times to arm wrestling.

Also the jump pack was a piece of equipment that Faas hadn't had too much experience with. The first time he had used one he had crashed into a wall and fell onto another battle brother. Faas turned his head looking at the bulky jump pack on his back hoping that he wouldn't make a fool of himself again.

The Chapter Master spoke pulling Faas attention back to the front.

"Brother's hear me now." The Chapter Master was walking back and forth making sure all eyes were on him. The Trinity force had closed ranks and was standing at attention the banner flapping over them. "Today we strike another blow against Chaos. Just a few miles away stand a stronghold of the ruinous powers. This stronghold is loyal to Slaanesh. So expect the enemy to be into some weird shit." The assembled warriors chuckled. "Regardless of the enemies perversions they are a really threat expect demons not just cultist. For you see we have information that this Stronghold is ruled by one of the Ancients."

The Ancients were demons that came before the great change. Whose powers were diminished when their patron gods had fallen but were strong enough to live on without them. Only a small number of them still existed. There are even rumors that they are the source of the new demons and Chaos Lords, taking over the thrones of their fallen idols.

The Chapter Master continued, "There have been sightings of a Chaos Lord and several champions roaming around the Stronghold as well as a Keeper of Secret and several squads of Demonettes around the outside of the castle."

Faas turned to another brother marine next to him, Brother Thomas if he remembered correctly. Whispering, "What the hell is a Keeper of Secrets and what are these Demonettes that there talking about."

Brother Thomas turned to Faas annoyed at being talked to during the Chapter Master briefing. "Ugh Brother didn't you read anything about the enemies we've been fighting from the Imperial Archives when you and the rest of the needle pushers were studying." A rune began to blink on Faas helmet display. Faas blinked clicked it and a flood of information was streaming to his helmet display.

Brother Thomas had uploaded the information from the Imperial Archives servers that they were all connected to. Brother Thomas apparently was finished because he turned back to the Chapter Master as he continued to outline the plans for the siege.

Faas began to study the information from the Imperial Archive's. The Imperial Archives another treasure from the lost age of The Imperium of Man. It was a wealth of near limitless information connected to a server that is constantly uploading and downloading information. The physical computer apparently isn't even on the planet but several solar systems away. How it still manage to transmit through the warp and help with their communication. None can really say. Even the Master of the Forge and the Iron Fathers can't figure it out. Best guess are several documents talking about a project Guilliman had undertaken to better streamline information gathering and communications.

Faas blink-clicked several document pulling up information on several Keepers of Secrets that the chapters of Astartes had faced in the past. It seems that these Keepers were the embodiment of the will of Slaanesh. A list of confirmed keepers of secrets scrolled down. Detailing the Keepers that had been killed and others that had escaped. It even went into detail on which battle brothers were responsible for slaying the monster. It also listed the number of battle brother that fell to such beast.

Brother Faas was so engrossed in studying the information that he hadn't realized that the briefing was over and that the squads were beginning to file out. His squad had formed up ready to go over their part of the mission. Faas was still standing to attention when Sergeant Praxor called him over. "Apothecary Faas move your ass!" Faas looked around startled and realized he was the only one not in the circle. He quickly rushed over and stood next to Brother Thomas and another Battle Brother named Nero.

Sergeant Praxor began outlining their role in the siege. To Faas dismay they were in charge of bring down the gate and holding the gatehouse against the enemy from retaking it. Meaning they were going in first and had to hold the gatehouse holding out for reinforcements.

The Stronghold was a rather large compound with a ten store high reinforced concrete wall and a dugout filled with razor wire and metal spikes that surrounded the stronghold. Inside the walls was a spiraling metropolis of bunkers and tall building. There was one major road that connects the city end to end, with two massive black iron reinforced gates. The walls were 10 meters thick and could be swamped by whole squads of cultist or demonettes. The mechanism for the gatehouse was right on top of the gate completely exposed.

Praxor squad along with another squad on the opposite side of the stronghold was to take down the main gates so that the main army could run right through. Once they got through they could go through street by street clearing out the enemy. There main objectives were the barracks, armory and a spire that housed supposedly the ancient one in. The chapter master and the captain and his command squad had that objective.

Praxor was about to tell them to move out when the Chapter's Champion walked up wearing a jump pack, his cape folded up and pinned to his back.

Rion raising a hand, "Brothers! Fine evening is it not to bring righteous death to the enemies of man." As one the entire squad answered him, "Yes sir!" Praxor lifting his power fist in salute clanged against his breastplate. "Chapter Champion I wish you well on yours and Chapter Master Astorvon success in battle against the Ancient one and the Chaos Lord Maxu. My squad and I will take and hold the gates so you can strike the final blow sir."

Rion moved over to Sergeant Praxor and slapped him on the shoulder. "The Chapter Master would be grateful to hear that Sergeant but there is a change of plans my dear sergeant." Praxor turned fully towards the Chapter Champion and asked, "Sir?"

"I am correct that your two men down, am I right sergeant."

"Yes sir Brother Max was killed against the Blades of Khorne and Brother Astoma is still in the healing tanks." The rest of the squad was waiting for what was about to come next.

"Well Brother, Chapter Master sends you an extra warrior and further orders."

Sergeant Praxor looked at the Chapter Champion unfazed but quickly replied, "Sir we are glad to have you, are you going to be leading us sir?"

"No, sergeant that your position I'm just here to booster your men. I'm not here to take control. I will follow your lead Sergeant." The Chapter Champion banged his breastplate with his powerfist saluting the Sergeant. Praxor returned the salute and then moved back towards his squad.

"All right men move out we need to cross under the cover of darkness and get at the wall before daybreak, which only gives us 6 hours to get into position and you better believe this will test us like never before." The squad readies their weapons and does last minute weapon checks. Faas check his supplies one last time making sure he has enough medical supplies for everyone. Lifting his reductor and doing a practice drill making sure the motor and everything is function properly. He had only used the reductor to remove a geneseed once and he hoped he wouldn't need to do it again for a long time.

It was night on Midgar. A dark red veil that came over the land and bathed everything in a blood haze as even the night sky was bleeding to death. The land became a monument to a bloody death. The night life complements the bloody twilight. Every manner of nightmare would come crawling out ready to feast on anything that was unlucky enough to be wandering around. Many had meet there end in an ill-advise attempt on scavenging for food or ambushing a rival party. The result was usually a gruesome death at the hands of a hungry predator.

Before the change that turned the roving band of hunters into the galaxies most deadly fighters. They would have found a cave or setup a camp with a raging fire to stand next to. Sadly no matter what they did there was always loss and even the most prepared camps couldn't protect them. Those times it was never a matter of if someone was going to die it was how many were going to die.

That was no longer the case Faas realized looking out at the wasteland trying to see if he could spot any of the horrors that used to keep him up at night. He tried to think of a time during his time here were he got a restful night of sleep and realized not a single night before the transformation.

Looking up he was staring at the wall he was going to scale in the morning and laying into the enemies guarding the walls. He wasn't and that was the weird thing was that he wasn't afraid. He was never fearless on the contrary he remember always being afraid wither it was fear from his father finding out what he was or having to take over the family mining business. Becoming an Astarte had transformed him into something he knew his father would be proud of.

Faas supposed it didn't matter anymore what matter was watching out for his fellow battle brothers. Checking his Bolt Pistol and combat blade again for the fifth time this night was becoming mind numbing. Daylight was still three hours away. Vox was to remand silent and no communication was to be broadcasted. Which left every warrior to self-mediation in their armor, at least the area around seemed interesting.

The waiting was the worst but not being able to talk to anyone just made it boring. Looking around all he saw was the dugout filled with spikes and other sharp objects meant to inflict as much damage as possible. There were a few misshapen bodies some human others not. He was going to take some snap shots and upload them to the archives maybe it was a new enemy or something useful.

Faas was taking a few shots when he felt a tap on his helmet. The Chapter Champion was standing over him leaning on the wall. His power fists were folded together as he leaned against the wall. A small rune appeared on his display. Realizing that it was private vox link from the Chapter Champion he quickly accepted it.

"Sir?"

"How's it going Brother Apothecary see anything interesting in our enemies little garden of death?" The Chapter Champion didn't sound like he was reprimanding him but Faas wasn't too sure. He tried to be as respectful as possible.

"A few things Chapter Champion. For instance that strange creature with horns growing out of its head might be a new enemy. I've never seen anything like it before." The Chapter Champion eagle helmet looked towards a patch of spikes holding a torn apart bull creature. "I have Brother that's a mutant."

Faas quickly looked up at the torn up remains and had to admit there were a few humanoid characteristics to it. "Oh. Well see next to it there's another creature with tentacles and spinal spikes coming out the back."

"Another mutant Brother."

"Really? What about…"

"Mutant."

"But…"

"Mutant."

Faas feeling embarrassed with himself stopped taking snap shots of all the dead mutants. He was about to apologize to the Chapter Champion when he spoke first.

"You haven't had too much experience with mutants have you brother?" The Chapter Champion tilted his head examining Faas intently.

"No sir. They just let us start to have combat roles and this is technically my second time in the field." Faas felt a little ashamed for being so inexperience. Especially since the Chapter Champion had so much experience and had a role of honors longer than most of the chapter put together.

"I mean before we were turned brother, how did you survive out in the wastelands without fighting a few mutants."

Faas barley remembered his time in the waste. Many Battle Brothers had a hard time remembering but there were a few who had perfect clarity. Faas guessed the Chapter Champion was one of the luckily few who did. Faas only remember bits and pieces the Eldar said that their memories over time might return. Faas wasn't too sure if he wanted them too. He did remember walking through the Black Iron Gate then falling onto Midgar. Then he remembered Thomas and him with a few others hiding out in some old building. After that he only remember waking up in the casket transformed. That and most of his past it seemed weird to Faas that the time on Midgar is what is fussy and not the time before that?

"No much sir. I barley remember any of my time as a normal human on Midgar."

The Chapter Champion nodded his head and stated. "Probably, for the best Brother. This isn't the place to make fond memories." Faas had to agree with him on that. A thought struck Faas. "Chapter Champion if I may ask." The Chapter Champion responded, "Rion brother or Brother Dragneel."

"Huh?"

"Address me as either Rion or Brother Dragneel, brother. The position of Chapter Champion isn't a leadership position you don't have to address me as such. Plus it annoys me."

"Sorry Chapter…I mean Brother Dragneel." Brother Dragoneel nodded to Faas to continue.

"May I ask why you are attached to this squad sir? I mean doesn't the chapter master need you."

"Eh, the chapter master doesn't NEED anyone brother. Also I know he will be fine with Captain Drakes and his command squad. Also the chapter master realized that this gate were attacking is the more heavily guarded one. He's taking the other one but wanted to make sure that the squads that are attacking this side have some form of the chapter masters presence even if it's just me and the old man."

"Old man?"

"Brother Fellmon. He and the chapter master are the oldest to be turned and survive."

"Oh I had no idea."

"Not many due. Just don't go spreading it around. Ok, he's still kind of sensitive about it."

"Really!?" The shock in Faas voice brought a smile to Rion's face under his helmet.

"Oh where is Brother Fellmon?" Faas asked interested in what many called the backbone of the Chapter. "Where he will due the most good. He is stationed with the tactical squad that Brother Sergeant Photanus leads." Before Faas could inquire further Dragneel raised his hand and pointed behind Faas, turning around Faas noticed it.

The sun was beginning to rise in the distance and the shadows that the squad was using were fading. A few more minutes they would be visible to those on the wall. Sergeant Praxor began to signal for the squad to move out. The squad spread themselves out along the wall and began readying there weapons. Faas pulled out his bolt pistol and blade. He looked at the activation switch on his helmet display and was ready to gun the thrusters in the jet pack. He just needed the signal.

"Use only ten percent thruster power brother. Unless, YOU want to jump completely over the wall." Faas looked over at Brother Dragneel. He lowered the thruster power down from fifty percent. Nodding thanks to Dragneel for his help but Dragneel had already turned his head back to the sergeant. The sergeant checked everyone over; once he was satisfied that everyone was ready. He signaled with a nod and ten warriors in blue armor shot up into the sky ready to live up to their name sake, "Angels of Death".

The first sight of the enemy Faas saw were ten men in heavy trench coats with gas masks. They were armed with a few rustic automatic rifles and swords. The enemies were looking right at them apparently confused with what they were seeing because not one of them turned to signal or open fire. Once they had realized their mistake it would be too late.

Faas landed right between two men wielding rifles. They brought up their guns but Faas charged low and with his combat knife rammed it into the chest of one of the attackers. Bring his bolt pistol around to shot the other in the head. Around him the rest of the squad was laying into the rest of the other guards with chainswords and bolt pistols. The guards didn't last long.

Sergeant Praxor finished the last one parrying the sword the guard was using with his powerfist, knocking the guard off balance, and with a swipe from his combat blade he decapitated the man. Once the last one was finished Sergeant Praxor ordered half the squad to guard the stairs leading from a guard post. The other half was to hold the other side. Sergeant Praxor, Brother Dragoneel and Faas went to go to open the gate.

It was an old mechanism. It was a corroded rust covered turning wheel which had huge chains leading down to the giant gate. It sat right over the top of the gate which was covered by a tarp shading the three armored warriors from the morning sun. Sergeant Praxor was standing next to one of the handles it had blood stains on it. He grabbed it and began to push but it didn't budge an inch. Faas looked over at a small table set-up under the tarp and began leafing through the discarded papers and items on the table. Rion walked over to Praxor and began to examine the turn wheel.

It looked like there was a lock attached to the bottom of the wheel. Brother Dragneel grabbed the lock and wrenched it off. Looking at Sergeant Praxor, Brother Dragneel lifted the lock for Praxor to see. Praxor nodded his understanding and began to push the handle. It started to move now rustic flaks began to fall from the strain of the wheel moving. After a few turns the wheel stopped. Rion walked over to the ledge. Looking over the side Brother Dragneel saw the gate was wide open.

Brother Dragneel lifted his gauntlet up and opened the chamber on the bolter attachment. He chambered out the bolt in the gun and pulled a small green tipped round from his pouch on his waist. He chambered the special bolt. He lifted his arm up and fired the round. It was a few seconds when the round went off and a small green explosion happen.

Warriors in blue armor started running down the path way and heading for the open gate. Rion looked out and spotted the old man. Raising a fist in salute Rion greeted the old man, who upon seeing Rion's salute returned the gesture. Rion turned around and walked over to his two comrades. Faas looked up from his table. Praxor was by his side and began speaking.

"Anything of note Brother Apothecary?" Praxor flexed his power fist and small arcs of electricity played over it. He clearly sounded annoyed with Faas.

"Only that these men are woefully malnourished, look at some of the food they are eating its clearly rotten." Faas lifted a piece of meat from the table that was green and maggot covered. Brother Dragneel walked over and watched the exchange.

"Fine by me makes for easier kills." Sergeant Praxor was about to walk away when Rion stepped up. "What kind of meat is it Brother Faas?" Faas looked at Brother Dragneel and then at the meat in his hands. Praxor turned back around to see where this was going. It was so rotten that it was difficult to tell but Faas believed he knew.

"From what I can tell Brother Dragneel, Pig?" Why do you ask?" Rion picked up another piece of meat from the table. Looking it over Brother Dragneel threw it away clearly disgusted. "Sorry Brother but that isn't pig." Dragneel began walking away towards the assault marines standing guard. Faas looked towards Praxor. "Are there any farms in Midgar, Brother Apothecary?" Praxor leaving it at that followed Brother Dragneel leaving Faas to contemplate the meaning.

Sergeant Praxor assembled the squad but was on alert even though no new enemies had tried to recapture the gatehouse. More troubling was the fact that the battle force was able to move into position without intendance. Faas looked down over the edge and could see squads moving into position. He saw a Devastator squad was lumbering into a two store building taking the higher ground. He saw a fellow apothecary running with them.

"Ok, Brothers we have taken the gate. Now we are moving further in but we will be leaving two brothers here to guard the gatehouse. Any volunteers?" Not a single hand went up. None of them wanted to miss the action. Even Faas was hesitating wanting to see more of the enemy. Brother Dragneel spoke, "Any who volunteer now will fight by my side on the next siege we do." Every hand shot up at the prospect at fighting next to the chapter champion and maybe even the chapter master.

Sergeant Praxor directed two of the volunteers over to the gatehouse. Then the squad began to move down the stairs. Moving through the unmanned guard post Faas noticed several things while walking through. First was that the place was clean and looked as though no one had ever been in it. The table and cots were pristine which was just weird in it of itself. The weapons on the wall were locked into a weapons rack; they looked as if they have never been used. However what troubled him the most was a strange haze that covered the room as though he was looking through a film into furniture behind it.

Faas reached out and tried to touch the weapons but his hand vanished as though passing through an invisible barrier making his hand disappear, leaving Faas standing there amputated. He pulled back his hand looking at the returned limb and wondering what had just happen. Brother Thomas moved next having witness what had just happen. Thomas slowly also tried to touch the weapons and as Faas before Thomas hand also disappeared. They both stared in confusion but as Thomas was about to pull back he was pulled forward.

It happens so suddenly that Faas almost didn't react. His hand on instinct shot out grabbing onto Thomas's jetpack. He was pulled along with him. The room changed immediately he was no longer standing in a pristine clean room but now was being pulled into a filth covered nightmare.

. The room was painted in every color that could possible exist on the wall overlapping and swirling each other. The room was also covered in blood and excrement and the weapon racks and cots were either smashed or had dried blood covering them. Faas even noticed a few bodies strung up like puppets. However what caught his eye was the chain warped around Thomas's hand. It was black iron but there was burning symbols stamped onto every link. It was being pulled by one of the most hideous creatures that Faas had ever seen.

Standing at roughly the same height as him, stood a being of horror. It had the shape of a man but that was where its similarity with humanity ended. Its body's skin was covered in reptilian scales and was colored pinkish-greyish. It head was deflated and flopping around useless. Not that it needed a head. Its body had a huge fang filled maw in the center of its stomach and its pectorals had its eyes. The arms were covered in black-iron gauntlets were the other end of the chain was wrapped around. Its legs were gone replaced by a long serpent's tail.

Around the chaos warrior were more of the trench coat minions from the walls. There was at least twenty of the gas mask trench coat wearing men all armed with swords and pistols. There were a few with shotguns and rifles.

Thomas and Faas were being pulled straight towards the mad group. Faas pulled out his bolt-pistol with his free hand and opened up on the monster pulling Thomas. Some of the shots went wide killing a few of the trench coat men. However a few shots it the monster who roared out in pain. It swung the chain hurling Faas into a wall. Thomas was still being dragged towards it when he fired his jetpack and shot straight towards the monster.

Crashing straight into them Thomas carried the monster straight into the far back wall. Crashing into the wall Thomas landed next to the monster. Surging up Thomas was able pull out his chainsword. He swung at the black iron chain but the chain wouldn't break. The monster pulled itself back on its feet and lashed-out at Brother Thomas. He stumbled back from the blow but the monster pulled the chain tight dragging him back for another strike. The trench coats minions were beginning to surround them and some began to start stabbing and blasting at Thomas's back.

Faas began picking himself up from the broken wall that he had crashed into, lifting his head he saw Thomas being surrounded. He had lost his bolt-pistol when he was swung into the wall. So without another thought Faas pulled out his combat knife and advanced to his battle brother's aid.

Faas came upon the first of the trench coat minions. A minion was lifting a wickedly bladed axe up ready to bring it down on the shoulder of the struggling form of Thomas as he wrestled with mutant chaos warrior. Faas buried the knife in the back of minion. Its axe fell from its lifeless hands crashing to the floor. In a split second Faas wrenched out the blood covered combat blade and began laying into the remaining trench coat minions. Half of them broke away and encaged Faas while the rest continued to attack Thomas.

Faas had now found himself in-battle with nine of the minions each wielding a different weapon.

A goggle wearing minion brought up a rusty sawed off shotgun. Faas helmet lenses blacked out his vision protecting his vision from the blast. Faas felt pressure against his breastplate. His armor registered minimal damage but nothing life threating. Faas kicked out and felt bones snap. He heard a grunt of pain and lunged forward catching the unlucky trench coat by the neck. Faas gripped tighten and heard a snap as the minion's neck broke. He hurled the body into the others knocking a few of the trench coats on their backs.

His vision returned and Faas grabbed a long sword out of the hands of one his attackers. He now had his combat blade and a long sword. He swung left and right with his weapons killing more of the minions with each swing. As he buried his combat knife into the guts of the last one Faas was surrounded by nothing but butchered corpses. He looked around making sure all the minions were dead.

A cry of pain brought his attention to Brother's Thomas struggle. Thomas was currently on his knees holding a dead trench coat minion between him and the Chaos warrior's massive jaw. His chainsword was buried in the guts of a dead warrior lying next to him and his helmet was cracked in half with blood leaking out the side. A broken spear was impeded in his side part of the shaft was broken off. The minion who still wielded the broken half went to retrieve another weapon to use. Faas moved in to help.

The Chaos warrior lashed out with its tail knocking Faas back into the wall. The Chaos warrior returned its attention to Thomas and pulled a small black dagger from its belt and sliced at the corpse keeping him from killing Thomas. Thomas was straining to hold back the chaos warrior from tearing him apart with its massive teeth. Thomas was about to surge forward knocking back the chaos warrior, when a sword flashed down on his left arm. It didn't cut through but did push it down. Giving the chaos warrior the leverage it needed to ram the blade into the side of Thomas's chest.

Thomas's strength faltered and his grip on the corpse slipped. The Chaos Warrior pulled back opening its mouth of sharp serrated teeth and then lunged forward. Thomas tried to get away in time put barley made it a few inch before the jaws of the chaos warrior snapped down on his left shoulder and arm.

A welter of blood and core erupted as Thomas pulled away from his left shoulder. He staggered for a second before falling on his back. The Chaos warrior spit out Thomas's arm. The warrior slithered towards the weaken Ultramarine. Thomas's armor was stained red from the blood of his ruined side.

The teeth of the chaos warrior were stained with the blood of Thomas. It's lips pulled back into a giant smile as it approached the stricken form of Thomas. A roar of thrusters had the Chaos warrior face turn sour as it turned towards the source of the noise.

Faas had ignited his jump pack and rocketed towards the chaos warrior. Faas had lost his combat blade so he pulled out his reductor. He slammed into the chaos warrior at full force and rammed his reductor into the warrior's back. Gunning the drill bit at full force began to carve the creature's back. Reptilian scales flew off the chaos warriors back mixed with black blood. The warrior roared in pain and began to thrash about. Faas held onto the warriors as hard as he could and continued to carve up the monster.

Faas with a burst of strength pushed the drill deeper until it burst out the chaos warrior's mouth. Its eyes rolled up as it flopped dead carrying Faas to the floor. Faas push himself off the corpse and turned around ready to deal with the last threat. Standing over Thomas the last trench coat minion was stabbing down with a sword trying to get through Thomas's breast plate. Faas charged at the minion. It heard Faas's charge and turned towards Faas, sword raised.

The minion was able to swing at Faas but Faas caught the blow on his pauldron and rammed his reductor into the minion's throat. He wrenched his arm out tearing out its throat. It fell to the ground lifeless.

Faas quickly went to Thomas. His life sign was amber meaning "critically wounded". Faas was about to start when he heard a noise from behind him. Turning around he saw more enemies coming. A few chaos warriors mixed in with even more trench coat minions.

"Run Brother," Thomas weakly replied. Faas looked down at Thomas coming to a decision instantly.

"Not while there is a chance to save a brother." Faas began to work on saving Thomas's life ignoring the mob that was at his back. He heard there their roars as he stopped Thomas's bleeding, He heard their Chaos warrior's challenges as he listen to Thomas's breathing and he heard the pounding of their charge as he worked on Thomas's chest. He worked as he was taught ignoring the roar of the world and focused on the tasks at hand.

So it was a surprise to him when he finished and turned around to find the mob dead. Piled several feet away was the dead chaos warriors mixed in with their trench coat wearing minions. The fight it looked like had been fierce but not one body was even close to him or Thomas. Faas then noticed three armored warriors standing in a semi-circle around him.

An eagle face plate warrior turned to Faas noticing him. "Hail Brother Faas." Faas raised a blood covered gauntlet and replied. "Hail Chapter...er I mean Brother Dragneel." The others kept watch bolt pistol aimed outwards and chainswords idling. Dragneel walked up to Faas and place a bloody gauntlet on his pauldron. "I'm impressed brother are all apothecaries as crazy as you continuing to work on a brother unarmed." Looking down on Thomas Dragneel tilted his head, "Uh no offence brother."

"I had a duty to perform all minor distractions were ignored … as I was taught." Dragneel stared at Faas for a while wondering if he was joking. The gathered warband was hardly a 'minor' distraction. Deciding to chance the subject Faas asked Dragneel the obvious question. "When did you get here brother Dragneel."

"Just before the warband charged. Luckily for you two there was a break in the battle that had us pinned down. I grabbed brother Micas and brother Neo here and went looking for you. Sergeant Praxor is pressing the attack. Looks like the enemy had concealed themselves in some sort of warp sorcery. We were surrounded the moment it went down. Damn Slannesh, a curse on its name!"

"So, what now?" Faas asked in his usual tone. Dragneel reached for the chainsword strapped to his side and unsheathed it. He turned the sword handle towards Faas who hesitantly took it. "Now brother you and I will link up with Praxor and the rest of the squad. Brother Micas, Neo I want you to take Brother Thomas here back to the gatehouse and then link up with us later understood." Both warriors slammed their fist to their breastplates. "Yes Sir!"

Dragneel knowing his orders would be followed turned away beckoning for Faas to follow. Faas looked at the relic Chainsword and then mag-locked it to his back. He looked around for his Bolt Pistol. A tap on his helmet got his attention. Looking up he saw his bolt pistol in Dragneel's hand. "Brother you need to keep better track of your weapons." Admonished Faas retrieved his bolt pistol. "Yes Brother Dragneel."

"I saw your combat blade broken saw I'm loaning Demon Eater. Don't lose it you understand. I may not care for swords but even I recognize just how important that chainsword is."

"Yes, Sir!" Faas answered.

Slapping Faas on the pauldron again he said. "Alright Brother lets head out." Dragneel and Faas charged out, never realizing that this would be just the first of many engagements the two would fight side by side.

Present Day

Faas was finishing up on Dragneel. Nothing serious had needed attention just some minor cuts and bruising. Dragneel and Ragner were just talking about last night's battles, battles that Faas had, unfortunately, missed out on. Not that the fly to Magnolia wasn't its own ordeal, what with the white cat crying over Wendy and the old lady glaring daggers at them all. Luckily the trip didn't take long and they had arrived before the sun fully set. Thanks too Brother Dren, the squads personal pilot one of only a handful of brothers who knew the art of flying the few thunderhawks that are operational.

He had moved her to the Fairy Tail's guilds infirmary at the old guilds building. When they had arrived at the guilds current base it wasn't up to the standards that Faas expected for his recovering patients. The white cat had explained and told Faas of Fairy Tails current home base problem and that Wendy would be fine there. He had quickly cancelled that idea and moved Wendy to the old guild hall.

On the way a group of punks had blocked their way. They were some "ogre" wizard guild, Faas didn't care to remember the guilds name seeing as a few punch and the threat of disembowelment through their mouths had seen the rest run like vermin. Faas had quickly set-up Wendy's bed and everything she would need to for the next few days. Faas had made plans to return and check on her later. Faas bidding Carla and Porlyusica far well contacted Brother Dren and the two speed off back the games once again but not before stopping at a hidden outpost for fuel.

The trip took all night due to the need to refuel. In that time Faas had checked in with Sanguinary High-Priests Cylsa Inverus and reported Wendy's wounds. Faas was seeing if there were any similarities to past enemies due to the type of wounds that he saw or any other treatment options for Wendy. After a while and a lengthy discussion Faas came back with nothing to report. The wounds weren't unique and he had done everything he needed to do for Wendy.

'Still doesn't fell right just leaving her there, with just the old lady and cat to watch over here,' He thought to himself. But what was he to do the mission to priority. He would have time later and maybe even be able to transfer her to the facilities at home base. After filing away his worries he had restocked his medical equipment and then waited with Brother Dren for the refueling to be completed.

After the refueling was complete Dren and him had speed off. He had cleaned his weapons and medical tools on the way to the games. It took several hours to get back. Brother Dren had landed just outside the cities limits. Faas had gathered up his gear and was already opening the back hatch before the thunderhawk had landed. He had walked out shutting the hatch behind him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Warhammer 40k or Fairy Tail. Yeah guys sorry for the long update. I've been busy to say the least. Also I am starting another story and should be out soon. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Devil's Wraith**

Abioye Akerus aka the emerald knight a name he earned years ago during the battle at Devil's Landing stood in the center of the colosseum surrounded by the other contestants. Abioye Looking out into the crowd, was scanning for any threats or dangers present. His helmet wasn't as advanced as his mark V crusader helm. So there was no digital feedback to examine just his superior Astarte instincts to warn him of any threats.

The crowd at the moment was agitated and worried, having seen the state of the Pandemonium castle, Abioye wasn't surprised. Satisfied that there were no imminent threats he turned his attention to the people around him. The other contestants were mingling with each other gossiping or sizing each other up. Abioye eyed them curiously having already assessed them of their capabilities.

He knew the most dangerous ones were Erza Scarlet a magic swordsman….er Swordswoman he corrected himself. Then there was the man from Lamia Scale Jura Neekis, one of the ten wizard saints and an old friend of Abioye from his days as a magic knight. It was a time when he was loyal to the magic council and heir to the Akerus knighthood. Abioye pushed down the memories of his past believe that it wasn't the time for such things. He moved on to the other threats.

Erza and Jura were the most dangerous and ones that would give him the hardest time. However it wasn't in Abioye's character to just dismiss people because of their short comings. The others could be a threat if they banded together. He looked them over again noting the cat girl was hovering around Erza. If she were to warp her weird cat tail around him he might end up in a bad position.

Abioye was in mid thought when Obra from Raven Tail walked up to him. The little monkey that attacked Wendy was on its shoulders. Abioye stood at level with the blue man but was broader than him. His hand hovered over the hilt of his sword. The monkey looked at him and started laughing.

"KE KE KE KE."

"Your pet seems to find something amusing? Care to share?" Obra just stared at Abioye. Abioye examined the strange blue man and noted something odd. 'I don't hear a heartbeat or breathing coming from him.' Abioye eye's narrowed and his desire to rip "Traitors Bane" from it scabbard was overwhelming. 'Whatever this blue thing is it isn't human.' Realization dawned on Abioye; He moved his hand away from "Traitors Bane" and moved past Obra.

As he past Obra, out of the corner of his eye he noticed the monkey kept watching him. 'As I thought, the blue man is nothing but a puppet. The monkey is the real wizard.' Abioye knew something was wrong the monkey felt slightly like a chaos champion. Only there was no stink of the warp on the creature. So he left it alone…for now.

Moving away to think on this new information he stood under the balcony of his team. He would never voice it but he was getting bored and hoped something would happen soon. He quickly squashed the feeling remembering a quote he once read, 'the two most powerful warriors are patience and time.' As much as he knew he shouldn't he still wish things would move forward?

Standing on a balcony covered by a red trap stood a red armored warrior looking down at the people in the colosseum below. Drachnok was calmly watching the panic spread through the lessers a name he had given common folk from his aristocrat days. He chuckled at his old aristocrat thinking; every now and then an old thought about nobility would spring back up in his enlighten mind. He would indulge it for a short time and then he would crush it with rage.

A person's ancestor blood doesn't matter to Khorne it was just unspoiled blood waiting to be released. He still took pleasure in their fear he could feel the ancient's malice growing Khorne's favor would once again come again into the world. However a small inconvenience had happen. The Exiles had cut the magic supply power lines. No more magic would be gathered for the gate. He even lost two of his Gore Chosen: Rein the hungry and Ken Mathis.

He was down to six gore chosen which would not stand. He had sent orders for a culling to begin in the gore tide a hundred of his soldiers would fight until only two survived. Then his chosen would be in its proper order.

SMASH, CRACK. A chair smashed into the wall and a lamp crashed into the floor. Drachnok turned away from the balcony. He looked at the cause of the lamps destruction and frowned.

"DAMNIT! DAMNIT! RAAAR" Dyrane was pacing back and forth tearing anything in her path. Her head was covered in blood were she had smashed her head against a pillar in the back.

"THIS WILL NOT STAND! I..I..I…RAAARAAAAR!" She pulled out her mother blade and started smashing it against the wall creating a small crater. The other core chosen looked on in silence. The madden smile Kano widen as he watch Dyrane lose it. Mantis lifted his anvil and placed it down sitting on the enormous anvil. The chains warped around his torso and arms clanged together as the goresmith sat down. Bran and Sil were waiting in the back looking at the scene bored.

Drachnok moved up next to Angar, the smell of a furnace assault his nostrils. He asked Angar what the sudden bout of rage coming from his ex-fiancé.

"She is raging because apparently her kill from yesterday survived." Drachnok looked surprised at that, the idea that anyone could survive one of her attack was unheard of. "She believes that she has dishonored her husband Khorne."

"DRACHNOK!" Drachnok looked over at her. "WE NEED TO SPILL BLOOD!" She was weeping blood as she collapsed on the floor. She began sobbing. "I need to find that girl and take her skull for my love."

Drachnok folded his arms and leaned back saying one word. "No."

Dyrane got up in a flash. She charged at Drachnok her sword raised high. Drachnok grabbed his shield from his chair and blocked the sword swing from Dyrane. He then pushed back knocking Dyrane back a step. She was about to attack again but Drachnok rammed his shield again pushing her back until he pushed her up against the wall.

Pinning her against the wall he spoke again. "Your failure will not jeopardize all we have planned. You will take more skulls for your husband soon enough. But for now no more killing." He turned to look at everyone giving them each a hard look.

"I am not one of your gore chosen Drake I kill when I want, as is my right as Khorne's bride." Drachnok pulled back releasing her. She fell to the ground looking up at him she began to get up when he smashed his shield into her back pinning her to the ground.

"Your right, isn't my concern Bride of Khorne. Bring Khorne's glory to the world of man is the only thing that matters." He leaned in "And yes you are one of MY Gore Chosen, don't you forget it." He pulled back watching her for a second then when he was sure that she would not attack him.

He turned from her and walked around looking at each of his core chosen in turn. "For too long the world of man has lived in bless. The weak rule this world with their magic. Look here at their display of stupidity. They play their games living lives of pointless existences. Khorne has touch each of us and showed us our destiny. The way we honor Khorne is by spreading his message from one corner of this land to the other."

He turned back looking into the colosseum picking up his mace he pointed it at the people. "Each person in the colosseum, their skulls will be offered in Khornes name but..."He wheeled around aiming his mace at them. "Until the gate is open and we can tear down the wall between reality and the warp. We will wait and spread the fear out in the city." He turned to the colosseum and stared at the center looking at the warrior in green standing apart from the other contestants admiring the helmet thinking of the possibility that has yet to come.

From the audience a single individual was staring at the balcony with a red tarp. Her red hair was blowing in the wind. She was smiling at the fear that was spreading. The muscle heads of Khorne were doing their part but if they thought their patron god of blood and guts was going to win this day then they had another thing coming. The children of Slaanesh were here and in among the guards and they came to play.

She was disappointed that the children of the Exiles had left. She had a few ideas for those little darlings. She pouted at the missed opportunity. However, the plans she had in motions were going to bring her great pleasure. She looked away from, the bloodtides balcony. She was now staring at the Exiles balcony and staring at one of the Exiles in particular.

The voice in her head screamed at the sight of the bull helmeted warrior. She smiled at the tormented screams from Ms. Rosewood. She brushed her hair back reviling a pair of gold ear rings she then leaned forward and pulled out a bag and started ruffling through it. She pulled out a golden neckless. It was a beautiful piece with a heart shape blood diamond set in it. The diamond was hallowed out and filled with Ms. Rosewood blood.

The face that was Rosewood pulled back into a vile grin. It remembered Ms. Rosewood's plea's in the warp. She begged. Begged! For its master favor. She had done what any of the foolish humans do when they are at their wits end. She reached for a higher power. The thought nearly set Ms. Rosewood body into a giggling fit. She had found that higher power but at a great cost.

She had wanted to get revenge on the bull man for a murder that the bull man had not even committed. A cry erupted in the back of the head of the one who wore rosewood face. She had got her wish, a wish that was the same as anyone who calls on another. She wanted power; power to get revenge only IT could give but decided that she need a bit more help. It had taken Ms. Rosewoods body in exchange for the power. She had been willing at first.

Until IT revealed who had actual killed her big sis. The real killer was an Aristocrat that had been jealous of the bull man's life. The fallen tree nothing more than a trick to get the bull man out of the house. The men paid to betray him. Human loyalty such a fragile thing. The woman had fought but failed. Her and the child taken. The thing that had Ms. Rosewood face smiled because the facts that while the bull man were being prosecuted for the murder, she and the child was in fact alive.

She had survived months at the hands of the aristocrat but the day the bull man was convicted. She died. The months of captivate and torture finally eroded the last of her strength. The child taken and given to a maid to rais e as her own. All this was revealed to her the moment the deal was struck. Now she was just a pawn in a cosmic game.

All was coming to plan and none would be able to stop it. The Demon Slannesh's keeper of secrets Ki'nesh who now wore Ms. Rosewood stood up and proceeded to leave, as she walked down the aisles. She past several guards all sporting a pair of gold ear rings. Each nodded at her as she past until she was stopped by the Chief of the Cherry Blossom Holy Knight, Arcadio now sporting his own pair of golden earrings. She reached for him and as he reached for her.

They kissed. ~ _How do you like your new body my love~ Ki'nesh_ spoke to the thing that had Arcadio face.

~ **It stills a tight fit but I can get used to it. ~**

 _Well, bodies are slim pickings not to many we can take over.~_

 **~not to worry once I get some gold injected into this body it will feel more like home~**

 _Later, Ran'she we have work. Is everything ready for our honored guest.~_

Ran'she pulled back and a wicked grin was on Arcadio face. He turned towards the Exiles balcony.

 **~Just watch my love.~**

The thing that had Arcadio's body moved away from Ms. Rosewood and pulled out his sword. A group of soldiers were moving up next to him all wearing golden earring. Each had on purple armor and gold helmets. A symbol was stamped on the left breast a gold ring with a rose slashed through it. Arcadio began walking forward leading the column of purple soldiers from the stands into the colosseum through a hidden door covered by an illusion magic.

The people in the colosseum started whispering to each other as they noticed the soldiers walking in the arena. Many of the audience were wondering about these new soldiers, never having seen the uniforms before. The soldiers spread out as they entered the arena floor with Arcadio walking up to the center. He raised his sword and the colosseum quieted down.

"If I may have everyone's attention I will inform you of a troubling development in this year's games. After a brief investigation we have reason to believe that there has been sabotage in the year's magic tournament. From one of the team participating this year" The audience was shocked and a collective gasps could be heard.

"Who did this?" A voice from the audience shouted out.

"Why would anyone do this?" Another one said. The audience was getting agitated at the lack of information. So Arcadio at least the thing inside Arcadio decided that it was best to cut the theatrics and get to the point.

The Guilds were watching while occasional looking at each other wondering who could have done it. The warriors of the Exiles were looking at each other all of them having a bad feeling. Rion looked at Arcadio and then at Grex. Who was oddly leaning out over the rails but wasn't looking down at the Chief of knights. If Rion didn't know any better he could of sworn Grex was looking at a woman in the audience.

"Bull what's wrong brother."

Grex answered without looking back, "Woman in the audience. She's familiar."

Rion moved next to Grex and looked out into the audience. His eyes narrowed at the woman with red hair. 'Wait a minute…' Rion looked at the woman examining every detail of her and then realization hit. 'At the bar the night we took the girls to Fairy Tail that woman was there.' Rion was about to tell Grex when Arcadio interrupted him with a stunning declaration.

"The perpetrators are none other than….The Exiles!" Than all hell broke loose.

The Exiles couldn't believe it. The audience had a collective gasps and the other guilds looked on in shock. Arcadio pointed his sword at the Exiles balcony and commanded "Arrest them." The warriors in purple began to move towards the stairs under the gate towards the balcony and a smaller band moved to intercept Abioye. Who had drawn out his sword and got into his stance. The rest of the Exiles prepared themselves for a fight. Grex and Ragnar stood at the entrance to the balcony. While Faas and Rion stood next to the Chaplain who was staring at Arcadio.

The Chaplain moved towards the rails of the balcony. He looked around at the audience and then at his warriors. A loud banging could be heard coming from the guards trying to get into the balcony. Grex was currently holding the door closed while Ragnar was shouting profanity at the guards on the other side.

"Come on you purple pricks. See if you assholes are as good at fighting as you are at looking like choked peacocks." Faas turned his head at Ragnar. Who in turned shrugged and went back to yelling at the guard. Faas shrugged his shoulder and removed his helmet. His blonde hair shook out and he threw his helmet away, seeing no need to hide who he is anymore.

The Chaplain spoke up at last. "What is the meaning of this?"

Arcadio swung his head at the Chaplain's voice. A sneer was seen clearly on Arcadio's face. "Huh. Didn't you hear me "Chaplain" or are you playing dumb to your guilds crimes."

"No, I know very well the sins of my guild but this isn't one of them. What proof do you have that implicates us for this crime?" Arcadio just started shaking his head. "I'm sorry I can't openly discuss the details of an active case. But rest assured that we have sufficient evidence of your guild involvement. Now if you would surrender to my custody we can talk in private but if you refuse then I'll have to mention you would be resisting arrest, Exile. This would cement your guilt and ensures your doom."

The Chaplain looked at Arcadio hard through his skull helm. He then turned and looked at the crowd noticing the fear in the air. The looks they had received before was respect and admiration. Now all he could see was fear. He looked at the other guilds; some looked scared others looked ready to help the guard. Then he turned and looked at each of his men. Each one was a hero in their own right and had earned his respect time and time again.

Grex the backbone of the group strong and silent, never heard him complain about an assignment no matter what it was. He is the groups' heavy weapons specialist and that axe though blunted for the game was the end for many enemies of the Exiles. Grex could always be counted on to hold the line when need be and would stubbornly refuse to move once he planted his feet with either his Axe or Heavy bolter you could rest assured that he'd stand fast.

Ragnar the berserker, the Wolves had called him. Always ready for a fight, to charge in and lay waste to whatever was in his path…. no, that was wrong. There was a cunning intellect hidden beneath that berserker smile of his. No warrior could survive as many harrowing escapes on dump luck alone. No berserker would care for his comrades. More than once the Chaplain had notice Ragnar holding back to keep a Battle Brother covered or pull attention away from an enemy so that another could be saved. No, Ragnar was no mindless warrior and his true colors have shown in Meta squad.

Faas the apothecary of such skill that many in the Exiles believe that he'll become the next Sanguinary High-Priests. The Chaplain thought it was strange that Ultramarine would carry a Blood Angels title. But then again the chapters of old are gone and the title was the most importing sounding thing to the Exiles. Faas a little rough around the edges but there was no doubting his skills. Faas has probably saved more battle brothers then all the other apothecaries (minus the Sanguinary High-Priests) combined. Sarpendon remembered how difficult Faas was at the beginning, never exchanging with any of the other Ultramarine's always staying out of the fold. His time with Rion and Meta had changed him considerably. He's found a home in Meta's squad.

Rion The Champion of the Ultramarines. A fighter down to the core that one is, many of his stories have been exaggerated but just as many are true. Sarpendon's previous master, Warden Bergius had commented many times of Rion. Not all of them favorable. Rion's humanity was always a source of Bergius displeasure. When they had talked about saving the children from the demons it was Warden Bergius and the Iron hands who had voiced the disagreement. Rion venomously disagreed and had even challenged Bergius to a duel. Bergius had pulled rank and refused but commented how Rion's Humanity would be the end of him. However Sarpendon had to disagree with his old master's sentiment. If anything Rion had fought harder than any battle brother when he was protecting those kids. Rion even managed to kill three Chaos Champions, all on his own. For the sake of the children.

Abioye the Emerald Knight, son to a prestige's families name and heir to a knight's dynasty. Abioye should have been set for life as a lord. However, Abioye desire for justice and truth is his bread and butter the man wouldn't compromise that for anyone. Even if it would have saved him from prison. Having tried to expose a traitor in the magic council had earned Abioye a trip to hell's labyrinth. Even then he had stayed true and fought the warden's corruption, sadly in vain. Heh, the magic council's loss. Abioye has proven himself time and again as a warrior of great honor and nobility. One day Sarpendon has no doubt will lead the Dark Angels as the knight-lord.

Could he truly ask these men of his to give themselves up to what is clearly a mistake or worse a flat out lie. To once again suffer the humiliation of being branded as criminals again. Could he really do that? Of course if he ordered it they would follow, but was it the right move. Team B wouldn't have interfered with the games in anyway. Plus their mission dealt within the castle which was far from here. No this was clearly a mistake or worst case scenario a trap.

"Well, Chaplain what is your answer." The Chaplain looked down and under his mask smiled.

Lifting his head Sarpendon spoke "Just one word, Hephaestus". His battle brother turned to him and nodded their understanding. Grex pulled open the door and Ragnar threw himself threw it. Screams and broken bones could be heard over the laughter of the warrior unleashed. Grex dived in after him.

Rion and Faas moved to join them but Sarpendon stopped them and pointed at Abioye. Who, was surrounded by several of the guard. Rion lifted one of his eyes, "Huh, Abioye can handle them?"

"I know he can but we need to clear the arena before the drop pod lands. I want that arena cleared. Move it." The Chaplain pulled out his Crozius and pointed it at Arcadio who had an actual look of surprise. "Leave the fool to me."

Rion looked at Faas and nodded. Faas shrugged and then charged at the rails and with a power leap, hurled himself into a group of guards in purple. Rion ran after him leaping feet first onto some guards. The Chaplain satisfied that he made the right decision leaped into the ring. Never noticing the maniac smile of the woman with red hair staring at him.

Ragnar busted into a hallway filled with purple armored guards. The guards that were behind the door hadn't manage much of a defense and were currently smashed into the floor their dented armor reflecting the madden glee in his eyes as he stared down the hallway full of guards. The First thing he noticed was that they were armed to the teeth. The second thing was that they smelled like over ripped fruit. He flashed a predator smile and leaped at the nearest one. Due to the small confines of the hallway only two could come at him at a time. The two armored warriors in front of him were armed with gladius, great for stabbing in small areas against an unarmed opponent.

Unless of course your opponents is a blood thirsty Wolf. The warrior on the right stabbed out with his gladius. Ragnar grabbed the hand holding the gladius and head-butted the warrior smashing in the warriors helmet. That's when the one on the left slashed down which Ragnar pulled back bring the warrior whose hand he still held, forward. The warrior took the swing on his back armor. A welter of black blood spared out.

That's when Grex barreled in. He smashed his way past the guard Ragnar had pulled back and slammed into the guard's comrades. It was like a wrecking ball slamming into a house, Grex mange to push the guard all the way back down the stairs. He picked up a failing guard and hurled him into the pile of guards trying to pick themselves back up. Standing at the top of the stairs Grex turned around and looked at Ragnar. `

Ragnar looked down at the warrior he had just knocked out and a well of disgust rose up in him. The guards back armor was cracked and leaking black blood. He tried to remove the helmet to see what was underneath but the dent had wedge the helmet on. He could just rip it off but he couldn't kill the guards at least until he was positive of what he suspected. He looked around and saw the two guards knocked out near the door. Dropping the warrior he moved towards the two guards. As he moved closer he could hear groans coming from one.

Grex spoke. "Brother?"

Ragnar keep moving towards the two guards. He quickly pinned the groaning guard down and proceeded to remove the guard's helmet. "Give me a second brother."

Grex turned back towards the stairs as a group of guards had summoned enough courage to face the two Adeptus Astartes. Grex rolled his shoulders and dived back into the fight.

Faas and Rion slammed into two dozen guards in the middle of the arena. More converged on the two as Faas grabbed a shield and sword from one of the fallen guards underneath him. Rion grabbed a polearm from another. They then charged at the men in front of them stepping on the men they had already knocked down. Groans and whines of pain could be heard from the stepped on men. Rion took the polearm and swung it with all his might. Men were sent flying crashing into the side walls.

Faas squared off with a group of purple armored warriors each armed with steel swords and axes. The shield handle was too small so he held the shield edge of it. He swung it like a club. Guards were being swatted away with the shield and the sword was being used to block the bladed weapons. He was moving towards Abioye. Rion following behind him was keeping the enemies off their back.

A silver sword with a red lightning bolt on it smashed down on a purple guards head. Abioye was using the flat of the blade to knockout the men surrounding him. He had just finished off the last when Faas bludgeoned his way towards him. Rion was close behind him keeping back the rest of the guards not that there were many left standing. Any still standing was pulling their unconscious comrades through the gates.

Abioye yelled out at them "Chaplain!" stepping past them pointed to the other side of the arena. Faas and Rion looked over in shock. There on the other side of the arena was the chaplain on the ground being stood over by Arcadio with his sword aimed at them.

The Chaplain turned away from Faas and Rion positive that they would be fine as he turned his attention to Arcadio. Brandishing his Crozius Arcanum and dropped down in the arena. He landed in a crotch and stood up. Arcadio wasted no time and was on Sarpendon the moment he stood up slashing at Sarpendon, who manage to bring up his eagle headed mace on time. The speed that Arcadio was swing his sword was unreal making Sarpendon feel like he was sparring with one of his battle brothers.

The Chaplain swung his Crozius at Arcadio side but with unnatural speed brought his sword down catching the mace. It slammed into the steel blade with a clang and stayed there. Sarpendon was locked in and pushing against Arcadio, struggling to push him back. Sarpendon shot out a fist catching Arcadio in the side of the head. Arcadio head reeled back.

Sarpendon pressed the attack and punched again. Arcadio however twisted out of the path of the fist. Bring his sword around and catching Sarpendon in the outstretched arm. The blade bit deep and blood splashed onto Arcadio who smiled at the wound he had made. Sarpendon swung out with his Crozius trying to catch Arcadio. Arcadio blocked the swing again but Sarpendon had expected that. Pulling back as soon as Arcadio sword connected he kneed Arcadio. Who doubled over and Sarpendon followed up with an elbow to the back slamming Arcadio to the ground.

"Now that were done here, call of this charade." Sarpendon aimed his Crozius at Arcadio's head.

Looking down at the leader of the guard, Sarpendon barley held his contempt. The Chaplain looked up and saw Faas and Rion takedown several of the guards making their way towards Abioye. He saw some of the regular guard move the unconscious one's out of the arena. None of the other dare intervene or assist the rest in trying and stop the three Astartes warriors. He was so focus on his warrior he didn't see a glowing purple spill out from under Arcadio. When he turned back from them he was knocked back by the sudden attack launched from the now standing Arcadio.

Sarpendon was knocked back a few feet. He looked down and notices a small dagger with stylize golden handle with a rose bud tip. The dagger was impeded in his chest to the hilt. He took a swing but was off balance and stumble forward. Arcadio step forward and smashed Sarpendon in the helmet with his sword. The helmet held but the impact crumbled Sarpendon. He fell down looking up at Arcadio and the last thing Sarpendon saw before everything went dark, was something crawling underneath Arcadio skin. Then all he heard were his men yelling his name and a complete numbness through his body, then darkness swallowed him.

In the stands Fairy Tail watched the Exiles take on the guard and was shocked by the sear one-sidedness of the battle. However what really shocked them was the strength of their former guild mate. They saw Rion just barrel his way through with the stolen guard weapon, men flying in all directions. The balconies of team A & B were looking ready to jump in but a look from Makarov stopped them.

Erza held back Natsu and Gray. While Mira and Laxus held back Gajeel, Cana looked rather fine with not intervening. Makarov could understand their feeling he too wanted to go down there and deal with Rion's new guild. However, Mavis had forbidden it wanting to study the Exiles tactics for the sake of the guild. She promised them that they would deal with them just as soon as she had a plan.

So Makarov trusting Mavis orders that no action be taken. He instead was lost in thought at the young man that he had lost year earlier. During his worst night he would often think back at the day he banished Rion from the guild. He wondered where he went wrong with him. What could he have done differently? What was the moment that Rion changed into something Makarov was could no longer understand? The old man had a lot of sins hanging over his head but failing Rion was one of the heaviest.

So many of the guilds were affected by that decision; Laxus rebellion, Lisanna death, Mira's depression, Natsu rage and some many others moments that could have changed if Rion never left. Now it looks like Rion now looks like the monster that he apparently was all those years. However Makarov couldn't look at him like that. All he could see was a little boy holding his brother protecting him with his body. He still remembers that day in the forest.

 **Many years ago…**

Makarov was investigating a forest were locals had reported that two children were wondering around. Apparently they had saved some little girl from a group of thieves trying to take her hostage. They had beating the thieves with magic apparently. They apparently left without taking a reward but it seems that the local shops were missing large amounts of fish and meat.

So Makarov went to go investigate it. He could have sent a team but he needed some fresh air and wanted to go visit Porlyusica. Who just so happens to live near the village, ok maybe not right next to it. Well at least thirty miles away but still.

He was walking through the forest when a sound came to his attention. It was a cackling sound a familiar sound. He quickly looked around for any signs of the monster that made that sound. The dreaded magister arachnid, an wickedly gruel creature that took delight in tormenting its prey before killing it. It would pin its victims down with its webs. While it pumps its venom through its sharp bladed tongue which would slowly liquefy the internal organs.

He then heard an explosion and a roar and quickly pinpointed the direction of the blast. He rushes through the foliage and came out into a clearing. Where a giant spider body was sent flying through the air and smashed into a rock. The creature was smashed to a pulp. A boy no older than fourteen with black hear was standing there with glowing purple fist covered in cuts and bruises.

The boy looked at Makarov for only a second and then turned and rushed to another boy lying on the ground. The other boy looked no older than seven and looked to be in bad shape. The other boy nearly collapsed on top of him rushing over. Then the boy began shaking and calling out to him.

"Natsu wake up, I beat it. Come on Natsu get up." The boy pleaded. Makarov rush over but the other boy saw him and tried to move between them. He didn't have the strength so just manage to cover him with his body in a push up position. The boy looked on the urge of collapse himself but those eyes held all his strength. Strength that he would use to his last to defend the little boy.

The boy manages to slur out, "Who are you? What do you want?" Makarov was impressed to say the least. He quickly explained himself and offer to help. The boy to his credit didn't resist much but demand that he carry the little boy back to the village. During the trip Makarov didn't once offer to carry the boy, out of respect. He did stay close just encase. During the middle of the trip the boy began to sing to the other in a language that Makarov didn't recognize. The other boy Natsu was woke from it but didn't say anything smiling while being carried.

Makarov didn't say anything not wanting to spoil the moment. However when they reached the edge of the village, Natsu finely told the other boy he was awake. The other boy set him down and began hugging him. Saying how happy he was that he was alright. Natsu just smiled and returned the hug. Then the other boy pulled back and put his thumbs in Natsu mouth tugging at the corners.

"You were a wake turning that trip weren't you Brother?" The boy had a dark look in his eye.

"ahI'm ahaha Sorry ahah bro. Ah I ahah just really ahah like it ahahah when you ahahah sing"

Makarov began chuckling and said "Now now that was a fine song lad where did you learn it from." The boy pulled out his thumbs from Natsu's mouth and looked at the old man. Then a dark look came overs his eye's.

"You knew too didn't you?"

"Eh?" Makarov answered.

After that the boy tried to put Makarov in a headlock. Makarov playful pushed him away and quickly explained why he was there. He talked to the two boys and found out the older one was named Rion and that they were looking for their father a giant dragon named Igneel. He then explained to them about his guild and tried to convince them to join.

Natsu was hesitating but Rion looked excited. Makarov was about to try and convince the little boy Natsu. However he needed have bothered. Rion patted Natsu on the head and spoke. "Come on bro, sounds like fun doesn't it."

"But what about Igneel? We have to find him?" Natsu pleaded.

Rion hugged Natsu, "Bro, I promise we will find him but we have to take care of ourselves first."

"But…" Natsu looked down and began fidgeting.

"Don't worry we will and as soon as we can we will go search for him but remember what Igneel always said."

"Huh to yell our goals so we make them real."

"Um no not that one and he actually said …you know what not important. His lesson about experience and growth. This place sounds like it would give us some good experience and help us grow as warriors. Not only that but we need a roof over our heads and money for the search."

Natsu looked up at Rion and spoke, "ok". Rion smiled at Natsu and then looked over at Makarov.

"Sounds like fun can we join Fairy Tail, Old man."

Makarov nodded his head and lead the boys out of the village.

 **Present Day**

Makarov thought back to that day Natsu had been completely different then. He had relieved on Rion for everything back then. Which was why Rion probably wanted to join? When they got there Rion keep pushing Natsu to be more independent and even had Natsu design his own training regimen. Rion would constantly challenge the boy, which would force Natsu to constantly push himself to reach Rion. Which would distract Natsu from the reality that Igneel had abandoned them? At least that's what Rion told me one night.

Makarov was always stunned by the length that Rion would go for Natsu during those years. It seemed like his life revolved around Natsu. Natsu in turn idolized his older brother for his strength and pushed himself to match his brother. The two started of going on quest together all the time but after a year Natsu wanted to do it himself. Rion looked proud but Makarov could tell at the time the boy was also a little sad about his little brother going off on his own.

During that time Rion had become friends with Laxus and Mira. They became inseparable and formed a bond that Makarov thought would last a lifetime. Those days seem so long ago. Looking down at him now Makarov wasn't sure what to make of Rion anymore. He sure wasn't the same that was more than apparent. He was bigger, stronger and faster than Makarov remembered. However the most startling change was the ferocity the young man now carried with him. He showed no hesitation or mercy when smashing down the guards. His face was contorted in a snarly of rage that frightening many of the audience and a few guild members from what Makarov could see.

Looking across the colosseum Makarov could see Sarpendon fighting with Arcadio clearly the leader of the blossom knights was outmatched by the towering Chaplain. A brutal blow drove the knight face first into the ground. Gasps could be heard coming from the audience and the king looked shocked beyond belief. Then without warning the Chaplain was push back and Arcadio was back on his feet. A brutal overhand sword slash crashed down on Sarpendon's skull helmet and now Sarpendon was lying on the ground.

Rion and the others were ridged and didn't move. Then Rion began to move looking to help the stricken Chaplain. The warrior with the lion helmet grabbed Rion and forced him back. The blond hair man pointed up. Makarov looked up to see a giant blazing fireball headed straight for the colosseum. Then the arena exploded.


End file.
